The Living Nightmare
by THE real assistant
Summary: Its been years since Apollo had vanished, and Trucy wonders where he went. The last place he was seen was a place called Freddy Fazbears. And since a job opened in the night shift, she believes it may be the perfect time to find out...( This is heavy AU! Rated T for graphic blood scenes and heavy gore in the first chapter! Sligthly Humanized! Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1: Apollo Justice, Ace Victim

_**(A:N: My friend wouldn't leave me alone until I posted this on my profile. I'm just warning you people, this is an AU, where Apollo had to take a job to repay some kind of debt. The children murders did happen, just with a different timeline, and my friend will attempt to use the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 timeline. (Which still creeps me out...) So, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant and her friend don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney!)**_

Apollo sighed as he straightened his cap for the fifth time that day. He looked around the diner slowly before walking back to his post.

_(I swear, I saw something there for a second, and now it's gone...)_

You see, Apollo had to repay an old friend, AKA the people Trucy works for, because of some little mishap. Let's just say that it involved property damage, and the fact that his boss didn't have enough money on the side to repay them. So after a vote, Trucy and Apollo had to raise the money to repay while Athena and Phoenix worked in the office. Trucy had gotten to work at a school, for reasons she can't tell Apollo, while Apollo worked as a guard. A day guard at a place known as 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'.

And how he hated it.

It wasn't the fact that he couldn't do anything for hours, or the fact that most of the kids there were less than friendly. It was more of the star attraction of the place. 4 animatronics to be exact, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Freddy Fazbear himself. He had no clue why children adored them, cause in his opinion, they scared the living daylights out of him. Foxy the most, and sadly, he was stationed right next to Pirate's Cove, the home of the Pirate. He was happy so far though, not a single run in with that fox. Mostly due to the fact that he kept seeing something, walking over to it, then walkong back to his post, thinking it was just his imagination. He sighed once again, blowing the hair out of his eyes once again.

_(Stupid cap... Why is this part of uniform anyway?)_

He leaned against the wall next to the cove, watching as Bonnie was showing some kid his guitar. The child, to Apollo's slight amusement, wore a purple hoodie, a streak of hair dyed purple. The kid seemed to adore the bunny animatronic, almost as much as if the animatronic was a real person. He tipped his hat over his eyes, shutting his eyes slightly, before he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He tipped his hat back up and looked down. A little girl with blonde hair stood there, her purple eyes wide. "Mister, do you work here?" Apollo knelt down to the girls height, taking his hat off his head. "Yes..." The girl put her hands behind her back, clamping them together. "Well, me and my brother saw something earlier... Can you tell us what it is?" Apollo opened his mouth before closing it. "C'mon Chancy, he probably won't." Apollo looked behind the girl to see a boy. He wore a brown jacket, and pants, with, for some reason, was topped off with a top hat on his head. "Excuse me." The boy looked towards Apollo, a mix of frustration and anger on his face. "Can you describe what you saw to me?" Chancy nodded her head, placing a hand above her. "He was really tall, and looked a lot like Bonnie! Although, he wasn't colored like him, he was colored like Chica!" The boy with purple hair walked over to them, "What looked like Bonnie?" Apollo wasn't listening, he was deep in thought over what Chancy said.

_(That kinda sounds like the thing I saw!)_

Apollo turned back to Chancy, "Can you show me where it was you saw him?" Chancy nodded, and pointed towards a door labeled 'Parts and Service.'

_(Hmm, maybe it was a robot?)_

**"*Attention, Freddy Fazbears Pizza will close in 5 minutes. I repeat, Freddy Fazbears will close in 5 minutes.*"**

Chancy's face grew determined as she heard the annoucment. "C'mon mister, can you please show us now!" The boy wearing brown scowled, which was responded when the boy in purple poked him in the side. "Stop it Frank!" Frank shoved the purple boy a bit, "When you stop it Billy!" Apollo sighed, standing up. "**HOLD IT!" **A the kids flinched slightly, turning towards Apollo. "Listen, I don't know what you three are talking about, but I'll have to check. Can you three come to confirm what the thing is?" The three children nodded, Frank hesitating before doing so. Apollo turned, and walked towards the 'Parts and Service' door. He reached into his left pants pocket, taking out a ring of keys. He tried each in order before hearing a resounding click. He pushed the door open, followed by the three children. As soon as Billy, the last kid walking in, went through the door, it shut. Everybody was silent, then a shrill shreak could be heard. Apollo scrambled in his pocket for his flashlight, finally finding it in his right pocket. He clicked it on, and aimed it towards the left corner.

What he saw sickend him to his very core.

A young boy was scrambled on the ground, half of his body placed into, what seemed to be, a Golden Freddy suit. The boy's eyes were blank, his head pooled in blood. What worried him though was what was in front of the body. An animatronic stood there, blood pouring out of the suit through random parts. Like Chancy said, the thing resembled Bonnie, with no jaw and a sick, yellow color. And the smell, the god awful smell of rotting corpses filled the air. Billy's eyes began to water, he began to run towards the 'Golden Bonnie'. "Goldie no!" The animatronic reached out and picked up the screaming kid, seeming to examine him before laughing darkly. The 'Golden Bonnie' made eye contact with Apollo. "**All shall perish at this 'children's paradise'..." **

'Golden Bonnie' threw Billy at Apollo, making contact with his right hand, the one that held a flashlight. He dropped it to catch Billy. He caught the weeping child successfully, although he didn't celebrate for long, the 'Golden Bonnie' stepped on it. Crushing it with a sickening crack, making darkness. Apollo went towards the last place he saw the two other children. Then he heard a high pitched scream. "Chancy!" Then another scream, a little less high pitched then the last, followed by dark laughter. Apollo could now see slightly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He could now see the 'Golden Bonnie', holding two limp bodies in his hands. He turned towards Apollo, his glowing, yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. The 'Golden Bonnie' looked down, and made a kicking motion. Apollo screamed, feeling a sharp pain in his left eye. Feeling a liquid already falling down the left side of his face. He shut his left eye tight, feeling some kind of object stuck in his socket.

_(Oh god... Oh god... Oh god...)_

He shook his head, closing his other eye. When he opened it, he saw the animatronic in front of him. The animatronic smiled before swiping towards his right hand, cutting it off. "AAGH!" He dropped Billy to the ground, then felt a piercing pain in his stomach. He looked down, noticing a robotic hand lodged in his stomach. He looked up again, the last thing he saw was the haunting, yellow eyes of the animatronic. The very last thing he heard was **"SpringTrap"**

* * *

The Puppet walked into the 'Parts and Sevice' room, hoping to find some parts for his music box. What he saw was something he wouldn't expect. The animatronic the owners kept, SpringTrap, was putting something in the Bonnie suit. Marionette floated over towards him. Then he noticed what he was doing. **"You fool. What have you done!" **SpringTrap turned towards Marionette, somehow smiling wider then he was already. **"Blame my programing kid. I'm just a pile of rusty garbage!" **Then he walked past The Puppet, humming a little tune under his fake breathing. Marionette looked around the room, there were 4 people in suits, and a fifth just on the ground, a rusting animatronic arm sticking through his chest. **"They were to young to die. Even the man over there... How can I make a life longer without having to reanimate a corpse..? Ah ah!"** The Puppet walked over to a shelf, buried under spare parts were animatronic heads. He grabbed a Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie mask. He walked over towards the Chica suit, where he could see a slight bloodstain on the front. He placed the Chica head on the suit carefully. He watched as the Chica suit twitched before it stood. **"Hello kids! My name is Chica Chicken! Let's eat!"** Then it walked away. Marionette repeated the process with the 3 other animatronic suits, the Golden Freddy one only vanishing from sight.

When all was done, Marionette sighed, and walked towards the man. He looked over thr body before clicking his tongue. **"Now what to do with you..? Wait, they need someone to protect them. Someone to watch over them from things like that monster..."** He grabbed the body, and walked over towards another suit, one resembling Foxy.

_**(A:N: And that's that! Please leave a review if you have the time or enjoyed this! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Bite of 2028

_**(A:N: Hey everybody, I have some news. My friend lost interest in this story after awhile and gave it to me. Saying you can either do it yourself, or drop it. Alex: And thanks to you guys reading it, she decided to continue this story. She has dropped everything to focus on this one and Turnabout Forgotten. Me: Let's do reviews! **_

**_YoungEagle2k12: Thanks, this will actually focus a bit more on the FNAF game play at the start, but will then go on to AA game play. As for Edgeworth taking the case, he might._**

**_Elchikaah Haly: First off, thanks for reading this story, even if you had to do some research on it. XD Yeah, I wanted to do this for awhile now, and when my friend brought this up, I said go for it. Now that I'm doing it though, I hope to please!_**

_**Me: Also, talking guide! **_

**"It's me!"= Robot speech**

"It's me!"= Human speech

"It's me!"= The spirits talking through the animatronic

_(It's me!)= Thoughts_

**_(It's me")= A person invading thoughts_**

_**Me:Time to see what's been going on! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own FNAF or Ace Attorney, Scott Cawthon and Capcom do! Me: Also, since Ace Attorney is factored into this, I'll have to change some dates to fit into the timeline. It'll be the same, just different dates and names. Also, I suck at pirate accents. XD)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

March 25, 2028- 12:59 PM

Everything was quiet peaceful at Freddy's, well, if peaceful meant three animatronics singing while a kid was celebrating his birthday, then it was peaceful. The three animatronics walked off the stage, talking to children as they ran up to them. One was a chicken wearing a bib saying 'Let's Eat', talking to a child about the importance of pizza. Another was a large, purple bunny, strumming his guitar while he walked around the pizzeria, seeming to not care about anything. The last was a bear wearing a black top hat and bow tie, kneeling next to a crying blond girl. The yellow chicken, when she was done telling a child why pizza was amazing, to her at least, she walked towards the purple rabbit.

"**Hey Bonnie, have you seen Foxy anywhere?" **The rabbit, Bonnie, shook his head, fixing the guitar to go on his back. **"No Chica, why do you ask?" **Chica's eyes flashed a bit before she spoke, "I'm worried, remember what Apollo said?" Bonnie shook his head, his eyes flashed too before he spoke. "Sadly, yes. It's kinda sad really. He's the only one who doesn't remember anything about himself... Only his name..." The two animatronics sighed as there eyes dimmed, worried about their friend. The bear, noticing his friends discomfort, walked towards the two, leaving the little girl with her parents.

**"What's wrong Chica?" **The animatronic chicken only looked towards the purple curtains, somehow making a worried look on her robotic face. **"Freddy, do you think it's a good idea for Foxy to perform still..?" **Freddy sighed, taking his hat off to rub the fur under it. **"We don't really have a choice Chica. Besides, he's good at hiding his emotions... It'll be fine, let's introduce him. And remember..." **Freddy turned, grabbing his microphone out of a hidden compartment in his stomach. **"The cops are coming to watch us today. They still think we are murderers. I heard it will be a few lawyers and some detectives." **

He then walked off, allowing Chica and Bonnie to stand there. Bonnie looked towards Chica and shouldered his guitar. **"Chica..?" **The robotic chicken turned towards her friend. **"Do you have it too..? The one where something bad is gonna happen..?" **Chica only nodded slightly before turning, walking towards the area Freddy walked off to. Bonnie stood there for a few seconds before crossing his arms. "**Foxy, be careful..." **He then walked off towards Chica and Freddy...

* * *

Unknown to the animatronics, one was fully aware of what they were saying. The animatronic was sitting on a fake chest, looking towards his hand. The darkness slightly concealing him and a ring like object, covered slightly in a red substance that the animatronic guessed was blood. The animatronic's one good eyes was squinted, the other covered by an eye patch. He raised his right hand, which had a hook attached to it, to rub the trinket slightly.

_(Why..?) _

The animatronic sighed, disappointed in both himself and his mind. **"Why it be I who suffers..?" **The animatronic stood, stepping into the light, revealing a red fox wearing an eye patch on his left eye, a hook on his right hand. He grumbled slightly before taking a step. **"C'mon, Foxy, it be harder to take me out..." **

_**(Or will it?)**_

Foxy looked around, startled by the sudden noise. His only eyes shined a bright yellow, allowing to let him see in the dark. **"Aye, who dares disturb Captian Foxy?" **The voice chuckled before speaking.

_**(Foxy? You think you're Foxy? You know as well as I do that you're not... But that's not why I'm here...)**_

Foxy growled, starting to take steps near the front of his stage, hearing Freddy about to announce him. **"Whatever it be you scallywag, make it quick."**

**_(Alright then, you fool, listen. I'd be careful if I were you today.)_**

Foxy laughed slightly, his ndoy making a few creaking noises. **"And why ye say that?" **There was no reply from the voice, no snarky remark or any chuckling, just silence. The fox grunted, then attempted to smile. He could hear Freddy's voice behind the purple curtains. **"One more time kids.** **Foxy!" **All the kids screamed his name, causing the rusted fox to chuckle. He jumped out of his curtain, his hook waving in the air. **"Ahoy there lads! How has ye time been so far with me crew?" **

The kids cheered while the animatronics laughed. "**Now Foxy, you know Chica can't swim!" **Freddy stated, a light hearted smile on his face. The fox gave a hearty laugh before speaking. **"Aye Freddy, ye don't have to swim! Besides, it be unkind to push ye off my boat... Or are ye suggestin I be telling lies?"**

Freddy frowned, but still held the glee in his eyes. **"Well truth be told Foxy, I don't like ships..." **Foxy gasped, looking towards the kids. **"Ye hear that me hearties? Freddy doesn't like me ship. That means Freddy, ye land lubber, be staying here while me new crew be in Pirate's Cove. Aren't I right me hearties?" **The kids cheered, getting up quickly to run towards his cove. That's when he noticed a tiny group of people in the back. It was a group of about 3 people, he could only make out one face. One person wore a blue suit, his pitch black hair spiked back, he was facing towards another man. That man wore a dark pink, or dark red, suit with some kind of cloth attached to his neck. The third was a young woman. She wore a blue top hat with a blue cape. Her back was to the fox, but she was still looking towards him. He noticed something on the young woman's face.

_(Is Trucy crying..? Wait.) _

Foxy grasped his skull, scrunching his eyes shut.

_(How did I know..?)_

**_(They took it away...)_**

_(What?!)_

**_(They all killed you off, and you're the one who suffered. Don't you want revenge?)_**

_(N-no! I don't!)_

While Foxy was kneeled over, the young woman pointed it out to a man wearing a guard's uniform. She whispered something in his ear before he nodded, walking towards the fox. "Foxy, are you alright?" The fox didn't respond, only shaking slightly.

**_(Why do you want to spare them? Why mess with the joy of creation?)_**

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Foxy opened his eye, only being able to see nothing but fuzzy outlines. The fox closed it, gritting his teeth slightly.

_(It's okay... Just look, if you look, it won't kill you...)_

Then he heard the screaming, a horrible shreaking sound. He snapped open his one eye.

What he saw was pure horror.

A man was on the ground, his right hand twitching slightly as he took in a raspy breath. Foxy would have thought that the man simply had a heart condition or a chest problem if it weren't for the gaping hole in his head. Then Foxy felt it, a thick, sticky substance was stuck to his mouth. He raised his left hand, shaking as he did so. When he touched his mouth, he could feel blood on his teeth and muzzle. Then, like a rope snapping, Apollo resurfaced. "I did this..." Three men wearing guards' outfits ran towards the robotic fox, ready to avenge the fallen guard. Apollo didn't do anything, only staring at at the body as everyone else in the restaurant either ran or stayed. The two men from earlier and the young woman stayed. The very last thing he say was the young woman looking at him in horror as a guard reached behind his head, pressing a button. "I'm sorry Trucy... I'm so sorry..."

_**(A:N: Well, it wasn't the saddest thing I typed, and it won't be the saddest thing here, but man... I'll edit this off my computer later. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Night one, and Already Caught

_**(A:N: After typing this, I'll finish up my next chapter of Turnabout Forgotten! Alex: *mumbles* scatterbrain... Me: Meh, It's fun writing this and Turnabout Forgotten. So, REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: Sorry! DX**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: DX I was a little upset about what I wrote too. Sorry that I didn't go that into depth. What I meant about the animatronic's 'past' is that they remember everything before the child murders as if they were always robotics, Foxy's memories are fuzzy about what happened before the murders. XD Yeah, I can never describe Edgey's suit color right. XD**_

_**Me: This takes place a few years after the last chapter, okay? So now that we've done that, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own FNAF or Ace Attorney, they belong to Scott Cawthon or Capcom.)**_

Location: ?

Time or Date: ?

Trucy sighed as she sat down on the ground, confused of her new surroundings. At first, she was at the Wright Anything Agency, closing her eyes as she sat on a chair, listening to her father talk to someone on his phone. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but where she was now, a dark, barren landscape. She looked around a bit before walking, and not finding anything, she was beginning to get a little frustrated. So she sat, rubbing her temple as she thought.

_(Alright Trucy, you're in a dark area where nothing seems to exist, you don't know how you got here, or who else is here with you. What's the first course of action?)_

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a slight mumble. She stood up, looking in the direction she heard The noise. "Who's there?"

"... **s****_V_ tH_M..." **Trucy started to lean towards the voice, curiosity getting the better of her. "What..?" A door appeared out of nowhere infront of her, seeming to carry a haunting feeling from it. "**C_n Y_u?" **Then the voice seemed to chuckle slightly, making Trucy frown, anger in her eyes. "I'll show you..." She grabbed the doorknob attached to the door, turned it, and opened the door. **"b_W_r_ _f tH_m wR_gT..." **Then she walked in, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her. She looked around the room, and what she saw sickened her. She looked at her surroundings, a shocked expression on her face as she put a hand to her mouth. "Is this..?"

The room looked exactly like that accursed place where Apollo was last seen. The room had spare robotic parts all over the place, a single lightbulb hanging in the center of the ceiling. The table in the middle was made of what should be stainless steel, with a stainless animatronic fox on top of it. Instead, both the fox and table were covered in a sticky red substance, and something was leaking out of the animatronic's face, and she knew for sure it wasn't oil. Although this wouldn't be something that had that would have that big of an impact on her, the thing on the animatronic's wrist was enough. The thing on the fox's left wrist was Apollo's bracelet. She whimpered slightly, and was surprised when the animatronic opened its eyes. She couldn't remember that well, but she was sure the fox had an eye patch of some kind, it wasn't wearing one now though. Its left eye, the eye usually covered, looked too human to be a robotic eye, and was hazel instead of yellow. The fox sat up and clenched its head, its hook making a slight clank sound when it made contact. The robotic fox trembled slightly, and Trucy grew afraid of the fox from its constant shaking. Then it stopped and looked straight at her. "Why..? Why Trucy why..?" Trucy didn't want to believe it, but had no choice but to fall to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't know Apollo! I didn't know!" The robotic fox growled, its robotic, yellow eye becoming black with a white center as his other eye narrowed in rage. "Of course you did! Don't lie to me!" Then the fox jumped towards Trucy, anger in its eyes, before everything vanished. **"y_U c_n'T"**

* * *

Trucy woke up screaming, falling off her chair as she did so. "Trucy!" Trucy groaned, rubbing her head and picking up her top hat, which fell off in the fall. "I'm alright Daddy. Perfectly fine." The blue suited lawyer ran over to his fallen daughter. Nothing much had change for him, except the beginning of a goatee on his face. "Are you sure Trucy? It isn't one of your nightmares?" Trucy hesitated before answering. "... No?" Phoenix's eyes squinted in concentration for a few seconds before he sighed, getting up slowly to walk back to his desk. "He's in a better place now Trucy." Trucy got up, dusted off her hat and cape, and began walking towards the couch, which had the newspaper on the armrest. "Too bad he never knew the truth huh..?" Phoenix frowned, clenching the magatama in his right hand as he spoke. "Yeah, too bad..." Trucy sat on the couch as she skimmed over the newspaper. She did this every morning, skimming over the paper before setting it down and getting right back to work. Nothing caught her eye until she landed on one very interesting article, a tiny little thing really. Trucy read what the ad said quietly.

"Help wanted, family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Moniter cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury or death. 120 dollar a week, call 1-800-FAZ-BEAR..." Trucy set the paper down and put a hand to her chin, staring at the wall as she thought.

_(Okay, something is really fishy about this article, but still... What if something there could help find out what happened? I could get away with it easily if I work at night...)_

Trucy nodded, making up her mind. She looked over her shoulder, "Daddy, can you come here for a second?"

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 26- 11:59 PM

Trucy stumbled slightly as she walked into the vacant pizzeria. After having a little argument with Phoenix, he finally agreed to at least let her attempt to get the job. She called the number given on the newspaper, which was answered by, who it seemed to be by the sound of her voice, a woman. What surprised Trucy was the amount of ease it took to get the job. There was no interview, no questions, nothing but a simple you're hired. She was told to arrive at the pizzeria early at 8 to grab her uniform, and was given one by the manager outside the building. The man was young and thin, with light ginger hair and glasses. His glasses didn't seem to fit when he handed the uniform to Trucy. When that was done, he ran back inside the building, telling behind him to be there tonight at about 11:30 to start her shift.

So here she was, already stumbling around on her first night. Her uniform wasn't really a uniform so to speak. It was just a purple t-shirt with the Freddy Fazbear logo on the back with yellow pants and red shoes. On top of her head was a cap with two bear ears sticking off the top of it. She was slightly embarrassed when Athena pointed it out, but she still liked it. And here she was, sitting in her office, holding her head in her hands as she sighed. "Why did I come here..?" Then she heard a slight ringing sound. She looked up, but saw nothing. "Who's calling at this time of..?"

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"Oh, well, alright then..."

_"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Why? I think it would be easy to just stare at some cameras for awhile..." Trucy picked up a tablet, turning it on to see the said camera layout appear on the screen. The tablet showed Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all standing on stage.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Wait, what about the carpet?"

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Trucy laughed slightly at the man's joke, setting the tablet down. "Alright, I will, even though one of these things are the results of my nightmares."

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '28. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Trucy's eyes widened slightly, then she rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, I don't know, please tell me more so I won't be able to sleep properly for days please."

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

Trucy stared at the tablet, her mouth open slightly, twitching. "Wait, run that by me again?"

_"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Trucy covered her mouth to keep the bile in her throat from rising.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Good night?!" There was a click sound, meaning then man hung up the phone. Trucy stared at the tablet before sighing slightly. "It was probably just some prank..." The tablet's screen became static for a few moments before clearing up. When it did, Trucy's eyes widened, the bear was there, the chicken, duck thing was there.

The bunny though, was gone.

Trucy began tapping the camera system, looking for the rabbit. She finally found him in the 'Parts and Service room', just standing there. "Well, I guess that guy was right..." She went back to the show stage, making sure that the chicken and bear were still in the same spot. Then she used the time to flip through other cameras. Everything else she saw when she walked into the pizzeria was there, there was one thing that she hadn't seen though. She stopped tapping the tablet when it showed a curtained area, a sign reading 'Out of Order' on the front of the curtains. "Bite a man, and this is what you get Foxy..." She sighed, changing the camera back to the show stage, she set the tablet down, and looked up. On the ceiling was a box like object, reading 4:37 AM, 78% power. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

**(Time skip, 1 hour later)**

Trucy didn't know whether to be surprised or happy, for killer animatronics, they didn't really try to kill anyone. The closest they got was when Chica was down the east hall, her mouth open to show her endoskeleton underneath. She set the tablet down and looked up, the box reading 5:47 AM, 25% power. "I can do this, just 13 minutes left..." She picked up the tablet, flicking through all the cameras. Bonnie had made his was to the dining hall, and Chica made her way to the kitchen from all the clanging she heard. Bored, she started to skim over the cameras, and besides Freddy looking right through the camera from show stage, nothing was wrong, until she got to the camera with the curtains.

They were wide open, the only thing standing there was a sign, reading 'It's me!'

"Wh-where?!" She put up the cameras around the area, tapping the east hallway first, and she found something alright.

A animatronic fox, ripped and tattered, was running down the hall, not stopping for anything. Trucy didn't have enough time to put down the tablet and press the door button. She set the tablet down when the animatronic leaned into the room, Its eye patch flying up to reveal its second eye. "**SCREEEEEE!" **Trucy covered her ears, falling out of her seat. The fox walked into the room, raising its hook to swipe down at Trucy. It swung down, aiming for Trucy's head. She rolled to the right just in time, only managing to get a cut on the right side of her head. This made her back into a corner though, and Trucy was regretting it. "Oh god, I'm sorry Apollo..." She covered her eyes with her right hand, using her other to support her. "I'm sorry..."

Nothing came.

At first, Trucy was confused, she didn't move for a few seconds. Then she slowly looked up. The animatronic fox was in the same position, but looking right at her. "What did you say..?" Trucy was surprised that the old fox could still talk, and sound so real. "What..?" The fox lowered its hook, its muzzle somehow making a shocked look. "You still don't know..? Trucy, it's-"

**Ding Dong ding dong... Ding dong ding dong... Yeah!**

The fox stopped, erasing all emotion off its face before walking out. Trucy stared after the animatronic fox, a look of disbelief on her face. "... Apollo..?"

**_(A:N: I could have written this better, I know. In my defense, I was half asleep when I typed most of this. I still hope it's good! I'll edit off my computer later. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fake Chest's Purpose

_**(A:N: Hey everybody! ... I really don't know what to say right now really, except to thank the people who favorited or followed so far! XD Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: NOPE! Not gonna happen... Except for the other story when I did. XD**_

_**technicolortardis: Trucy seems like the kind of person that will get attacked by Foxy on Night one though. XD**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Gotta love the drama. XD The problem is that the cops couldn't identify the body in the Foxy suit, but due to process of elimination and the bracelet on the animatronic's arm, they figured out it was Apollo. XD Yeah, Phoenix still doesn't approve of it.**_

**_Me:So yeah, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: Hmph, alright then. THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, she would have known who cause the Bite of 87', and Clay wouldn't have been killed. Me: I STILL think it's Freddy!)_**

Wright Anything Agency

April 27- 10:49 AM

Trucy sighed as she walked into the agency, tossing her cap onto the couch. She allowed her eyes to wander lazily around the room. Athena was at her desk, humming a little tune as she wrote on a sheet of paper, Phoenix was sitting in his chair, gazing out the window. When he heard Trucy slam the door shut, he turned towards her, smiling as he tilted his head to the right. "How was your first night Trucy?" Trucy opened her mouth, holding a finger in the air, before closing it.

_(Should I really tell him about what happens?)_

Trucy shook her head, smiling slightly. "Nothing much, just watching the cameras to make sure nothing unwanted came in." Trucy watched as her father squinted his eyes, placing his elbows on his desk. Before he spoke a word, Trucy ran towards the front door of the office, opening it quickly. "Oh! I forgot something at the office! Can you hold that thought Daddy?" She ran outside, then slammed the door shut. She then made some quick thumping noises on the ground, making them softer the more noise she made. After a few seconds, she stopped completely, and placed her ear next to the doorknob.

"Mr. Wright, how many were there?"

"..."

"Mr. Wright?"

"Five... There were five transparent locks." Trucy could hear Athena gasp, and then a slight beep, most likely from Widget. "Five! But why would she..? Wait, what's a transparent lock?"

"I've heard Pearl talk about it, she said it was very rare. It only happens when one of two things occur. The person is lieing, but can't totally hide the truth. Or, they only know half of the truth themselves."

"... Can you tell the difference?"

"... No Athena, no I cannot."

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 27-12:57 PM

Foxy scratched the fake chest with his hook, creating another message on the plastic.

**_Trucy_**

The robotic fox stood up, looking down at the chest before shaking his head and sighing. **"I be not knowin' why I be written these meself..."** He looked at the other parts of his chest, covered in names and other things. Such things were 'Wright' or 'Attorney'. Foxy himself didn't know why he wrote these, they just seemed... Right to the old fox. He brung a hand up to his face, lifting up the eye patch, looked at his hand, and gasped.

His hand, for a brief second, was actually a hand, flesh and blood. Then it stopped, his hand turning back to that of an animatronic's. But what Foxy saw was enough to bring back Apollo to the surface. Apollo stared at his hand, a mix of grief and horror on his face. "Why..?" He walked over, and slammed the fake chest with his robotic limbs. "I never did anything to deserve this!" Apollo could hear the sounds of children from outside, and if he was truly Foxy, he would have loathed the other animatronics for being outside.

But this was Apollo Justice, and right now, he felt like some kind of monster, locked and sealed into a metallic prison for the rest of his life. Apollo slammed on the floor, making a loud crash sound, attracting heavy footsteps from the outside. "**Foxy? Are you**-"

"**No, Chica, you shouldn't go in right now.**" Apollo was about to growl at the comment, but caught himself right before he could. "**Freddy, I need to see what's wrong with him, he's our friend, no matter how many incidents he made!**" There was a brief period if silence before another voice joined the trio. "**Let her go Freddy. Let her go...**" Apollo heard the deeper voice, Freddy, sigh before he heard quick thumps. "**I'm pinning this on you, Bonnie, if she gets killed.**" Two sets of footsteps dissapeared from behind the curtain as he glared accusingly at the foot's shadows. "So that's what I am now..? Some kind of robotic monster?"

** "That's not true Foxy, and you know this..." **Apollo glanced over his shoulder, his eye not covered by his eye patch widened. He saw a robotic chicken, duck hybrid standing in front of his cove, a bib around her neck saying 'Let's eat.' The animatronic chicken stepped forward, and for a brief flash, Apollo saw someone else. It was a woman, and that's all he saw before the animatronic appeared again. The animatronic stepped back from Apollo, somehow holding slight fear in her eyes. **"Foxy... What's wrong with your eyes, they were-"**

"Real" The animatronic stopped talking, staring at the robotic fox in disbelief. **"W-what?"**

"Now I remember your name... Your name was Chancey, and I may have only met you and saw you for about 10 to 20 minutes, but you affected my life so much..." The animatronic stared worriedly towards the fox, taking a step back as he advanced forward. "And that man... That evil, little backstabbing man... If I ever see him again. No, I will find him, and when I do... My hook will find it's next victim." He laughed, his voice making erratic, static sounding noise as he did so. "That person... That person in that office, **watching us... Must be the killer...**" His eyes, turning from, hazel, human looking eyes to completely black, with white pinpricks in the center. He already forgot about Trucy, about his purpose, about his life.

Everything became dark, and the rest pushed into a sea of nothingness.

_**(A:N: Sorry if it's a little bit shorter then past chapters, I'm getting ready for writing night two, and it seems to me that it will be a gigantic plot point so far. I'm also very, very tired and need a small nap. XD So, R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Still There!

_**(A:N: I've been waiting to do this chapter for so long! Let's get this show on the road, but first reviews!**_

_**technicolortardis: XD Truedat!**_

_**Natekleh:Sadly, he does. **_

_**Elchikaah Haly:Thanks! Will Phoenix break the locks? Maybe... Yeah, Apollo went crazy there, and doesn't really care about who is actually watching them right now. Will the kids join the bloodshed? I can't say, but you'll find out! :D**_

_**Me: So, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own anything related to Ace Attorney or FNAF besides the products she buys from them!)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 27- 11:49 PM

Trucy anxiously walked through the pizzeria's twin doors. She barely got away from Phoenix when she got back to the office. He kept watching her the whole time, not saying anything until she was right next to a door, he only asked one question

_This is about Apollo, isn't it?_

She shook her head, holding a hand up to the bandage on the side of her head.

_(If only you knew Daddy... If only you knew...)_

She looked towards the animatronics on stage, a maintenance worker was shutting down all three of them. She shrugged her shoulders, fixing the hat on her head. She started walking towards her office, but stopped. She heard... Something off towards the curtained area... Something familiar... She glanced over her right shoulder, looking towards the purple curtains, straining her ears to listen when she heard it.

"**Dum du dum dum diddly dum de dum dum."**

Trucy's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping her lips. She ran to her office, not even stopping when she ran into the maintenance worker. She jumped into the tiny room, using the door buttons to slam both doors shut. She sat in her chair, and curled up into a ball, trying to block out a distant memory...

* * *

_Trucy sighed as she sat at her desk, surrounded by her magic props. She had a very stressful day, and nearly getting ran over by the bus driver on her way home from school wasn't helping. She slammed her head on her desk, groaning. "Dum du dum dum diddly dum de dum dum..." Trucy looked up in confusion, looking around the office until her eyes settled upon Apollo's desk. The very person who owned the desk was sitting right behind it, his eyes closed as he sang. "Dum de dum dum..." _

_"Polly... What are you singing?" Apollo opened his eyes, smiling towards Trucy. "It's just a little tune I made up. It helps me when I'm stressed." Apollo frowned, tilting his head to the side, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Do you need me to stop..? If you want me too, I can." Trucy shook her head, smiling slightly. "No Apollo, it's quiet peaceful sounding, sounds like a sea shanty really..." Apollo closed his eyes again, leaning back in his chair. "You're not the only one who thought that..." Trucy tilted her head to the right, about to ask what he meant before shaking her head, reaching into the bookbag next to her chair. After a few minutes, Apollo began to sing again. "Dum du dum dum diddly dum de dum dum..."_

* * *

Trucy was jolted out of her memory at the sound of a phone ringing. She looked up towards the ceiling where the clock was located. The time was 12:00 AM, spot on. She shook her head and sighed, opening both doors before the man on the phone spoke.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

Trucy rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air. "Yay me!"

_"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Trucy picked up the tablet, powering it on. Then the show stage appeared. Her eyes widened when she realized that the chicken was already gone. "Y-you moved already?!" She flicked through the cameras, not seeing her anywhere. "Oh god, oh god... Where are you?!" Then she stopped, hearing loud clanging sounds. She flicked through the cameras slowly until she got to one labeled 'Kitchen'. Nothing but static was shown, but when she placed the tablet to her ear, she heard something being crashed and banged on in there. "So I guess you're in there..? Good, you stay there..."

_"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

Trucy shrugged, clicking the right door light. "Sure... Whatever you say man..." She clicked the left door light, and screamed. The bunny, Bonnie, was standing there, his eyes wide and wearing a startling smile. She shut the door with speed rivaling the animatronic fox's.

_"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors.__So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

Trucy pointed towards the door, then pushed the light button. "I know!"

_(Is he still there?)_

She clicked the door button, and was greeted again by Bonnie. "HE'S STILL THERE!" She pressed the door button, shutting the door again.

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Trucy laughed uneasily as she pressed the left light button again, seeing Bonnie's shadow through the window. "Sure you're not..."

_"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

She went to the camera labeled 'Pirates Cove' and stopped, she stared at the camera before shaking her head, switching back to the 'Show Stage', where Freddy stood. "It can't be Apollo... A human can't become an animatronic..." She bit her lip, pressing the left door light again.

_(Then again, I was held hostage by a group of robots one time...)_

She saw no shadow through the window, so she pressed the door button, turning off the light when she was sure Bonnie still wasn't there.

_I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

"Alright, talk to you later then!" She heard a click, meaning the phone was hung up. She hummed slightly as she flicked through the cameras, then stopped. **"Dum de dum dum diddly dum..."**

Trucy's eyes widened, she flicked through the cameras again until she landed at 'Pirates Cove'. "Oh god..." Foxy was using his hook to hold the side of the curtain, his other arm hanging outside the curtain. His eyes were different from last night, pitch black, with white pinpricks in the center. She shivered, but still tried to remain optimistic. "Dum de dum dum stop it." She pressed the right door light, and saw Chica through the window. She slammed the door button quickly. "Dum de dum go away." She looked up, the clock reading 2:59 AM.

_(Time sure does fly when you're being hunted by killer animatronics.)_

She looked back at the tablet, flicking through the screens once again. Freddy was still on the 'Show Stage', and Bonnie was in the 'Dining Hall'. She couldn't find Chica, but she already knew she was behind the right door.

***tap tap***

Trucy jumped in her seat, her eyes dilating. She looked out the left door, not seeing anything down that hall. She put her head back into the office, and looked through the right window as she pressed the light button.

What she saw almost made her scream in shock.

A woman was standing at the spot Chica once stood at, her blond hair done in a neat ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. She wore a yellow t-shirt, and a some kind of fabric around her neck with a couple of words on it. Trucy opened her mouth and shut it before pressing the door button. She grabbed the woman by her pale arm and dragged her into the office. She looked down the hall before looking at the woman. "Wh-what are you doing here?! D-don't y-you kn-know what h-happens at n-n-night here?!"

_(Great, now I sounds like that phone guy...)_

Trucy could now see the woman a little bit clearer now, her pale face was adorned in light freckles across her noseline, her violet eyes sparkled in the slightly darkened room as Trucy shut off the right hall light. The woman bit her lip, tugging on her ponytail slightly. "... Yes..." Trucy shook her head, grabbing her chair from the wall. "Then what are you even doing here?" The woman shook her head, looking towards the tablet. "W-well... I, that is... Well..." She bit her thumb, looking at the posters that adorned the walls behind her. "I just came here to tell you that..." Her eyes widened, she extended her right hand to the left door button, slamming the door shut. Trucy sat up, glaring at the woman. "Hey! You should know that-"

***BANG BAND BANG!***

**"Let me in! Let me in!" **Trucy and the woman clamped their hands over their ears as the banging continued, followed by agonizing screaming. Then, as abrupt as it started, it stopped. Trucy slowly uncovered her hands off her ears, looking towards the woman in amazement. "How did you know..?" The woman smiled, tilting her head to the side as she spoke. "He wasn't singing anymore, he hums when he's bored."

"He..? You make it sound like you know him." The woman looked down, frowning as she fiddled with her braid. "That's the thing..." She looked at Trucy, her violet eyes sparkling slightly. "Have you ever heard if the murders here..?" Trucy clenched her fist, nodding slowly. "Yes... I have..." The woman nodded her head, patting her jeaned legs as she thought. "Well... What if I told you... That those people who died here... They possessed something here?" Trucy stared at the woman, tilting her head to the right as she gave her a confused look. "What do you..?" Then she noticed the fabric on the woman's neckline, the words 'Let's Eat' displayed clearly across it.

_(Didn't the chicken thing wear that..?)_

Trucy began to breath faster, her hand gripping the front of her shirt. "Your name..." She glared at the woman across from her, narrowing her eyes. "Tell me your name..." The woman looked up at the clock, it read 5:58 AM, she sighed, and looked down, staring right into Trucy's eyes. "My name is Chancey."

**Ding dong ding dong... Ding dong ding dong... Yeah!**

_**(A:N: Happy Easter everyone! I hoped your day was as good as mine! :D I'll work on Turnabout Forgotten's chapter after this! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Spirit's Point of View

**_(A:N: Hey guys! I'm happy to see that people still enjoy this story! So, REVIEWS!_**

**_technicolortardis: Emotions, just what the phantom didn't have. :p Thanks!_**

**_Natekleh: XD I see what you did there, maybe they should make combustional lemons while they're at it._**

_**Elchikaah Haly: Yeah, she probably does. XD The spirits do age with time, and they also aged a bit because the animatronics were a little older by a few years, so that factored in also.**_

_**If you guys wanna see an awesome picture of Apollo's spirit with Foxy, then go check out BlackRoseBandKitsune on deviant art! And don't forget to check out the rest of her amazing drawings. Without further ado... Adou..? Ado..? Eh, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: ... THE real assistant doesn't own FNAF or Ace Attorney! She would know more about the FNAF movie and the The Great Ace Attorney more if she did!)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 28- 6:05 AM

Trucy sat there, staring at the woman before her.

_(Chancey... Chancey... I know that I should know this name, but-)_

"Uhm... Are you alright Miss..?" Trucy took the hat off her head, twisting it as she stared at the ground. "Wright... Trucy Wright..." Chancey's eyes widened, but she still forced a confused look on her face. "Well, Ms. Wright, I have to go back onstage..." She began to walk off, but Trucy grabbed her arm, still staring at the ground. "No, you have a hour before this place even opens, a hour to explain what the heck has been going on. And why you tried to kill me." Chancey stood there, staring down at the young magician before sighing, grabbing the seat she was in seconds before. "I don't really see why you insist on finding out what's wrong. Well..." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Besides why we wanted to kill you, that is." Trucy didn't smile, she kept a firm frown as she glared at the woman before her. "Explain. Everything from the beginning. From how you came to be, to now."

Chancey sighed, tugging on her ponytail as she looked to the right. "It's... All quiet fuzzy really. I didn't even know I used to be human before today..." Trucy wanted to ask why, but from the expression on the woman's face, it told her she didn't want to go deeper. "I still remember the day I was murdered though... It was supposed to be a simple visit with my brother, Frank, to escape my mother..."

"Why did you want to escape your mother?" Chancey smiled sadly, and Trucy realized what she asked. She covered her mouth with her left hand, gasping. "I-I'm so sorry, it's not my place to ask questions like that!" Chancey shook her head, a small tear going down her face. "It's alright, nothings holding me back anymore. My mother was a drunk at times, and she would attack me and my brother because she thought we looked so much like our father..." She shook her head, wiping the tear from her eye. "At least one good thing came out of that... Anyway, we came to the pizzeria like any normal day, the staff let us in because they feel bad for us. I don't remember much, but I started to see this strange looking animatronic walking around the pizzeria. Me being the curious child I was, wanted to see it. But Frank didn't even want to look at it, he said he saw it, and he never wanted to see it again. I kept annoying him though, so eventually, he caved in." She shook her head and chuckled, "How naive I was..."

Trucy tilted her head, she knew the story behind the murders here, and one of the victims, but if what Chancey was saying was true... "You were a victim, weren't you?" Chancey nodded, tugging on her ponytail. "I was... There was a guard, he was working near Pirate's Cove. Frank persisted to ask him first about it, I had a feeling he didn't want me to see it. The person though... It seemed he didn't work more then-"

"One day." Chancey looked at Trucy in shock, accidentally tugging on her ponytail slightly. "E-excuse me? How did you know?" Trucy shook her head, waving a hand in front of her face. "It's nothing, just a guess."

_(I shouldn't tell her about Apollo... He's gone after all...)_

Chancey stared at her for a second before shaking her head, frowning. "Anyway, he said he never heard of the animatronic. Then, a friend of mine came over, although, for some reason, my brother hated him. His name was Bartholomew, but he preferred Billy." She looked to the right, a small smile on her face, then she shook her head. "He was always fighting with Frank, and after a few seconds, the worker told us to stop fighting. While they were fighting though... I saw _it _walk into a room. The man turned to me, and asked where I last saw it, so..." She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "I-I lead them there... And... And..." She started to cry, tears streaming down her face as she placed her face into her hands. "It's all my fault!"

Trucy jumped slightly, then relaxed. She glanced to the left, biting her lip. She wasn't very good at comforting people, at least, not until...

She shook her head, scooting the chair forward until she was close to the sobbing woman. She wrapped a hand behind the woman's back. "No, it's not your fault..." Chancey shook her head, speaking through her sobs. "It is, if I only kept my big mouth shut and listened to my brother, then the four of us wouldn't have died!"

_(This sounds oddly familiar...)_

Trucy shook her head, forcing the woman to look at her. "No, it's not. If what you're saying is true, that's it's really the guy in that suit. He had a choice whether to kill you or not, and he did." Chancey forced her face out of Trucy's hands, looking up towards the clock on the ceiling. "... It's *sniffle* 6:55."

_(It is?!)_

Trucy looked at the clock in surprise, finally realizing how long it had been. "Oh, I'm so sorry for holding you up. Before you go, just one last question." Chancey nodded as she stood up, walking towards the right door. "... How many are possessing the suits here..?" She couldn't see Chancey's face, but she could clearly see her tense up. "... It's me, and the three other children." Trucy's eyes twitched, making her shut them, having to rub them. And when she looked up, Chancey was gone.

Wright Anything Talent Agency

April 28- 7:55 AM

Trucy quietly walked into the agency, and sighed when she saw Athena sleeping on her desk. Her father, though, was nowhere to be seen.

_(I guess Athena was trying to fill in the papers about her last case...)_

She sighed, taking off her hat and throwing it on the couch before sitting on it herself. She ran a hand through her hair before leaning back.

_(Back there, Chancey lied to me about... Something, but why did she lie is the question.)_

She drummed her fingers on the couch, and hummed a familiar tune. "Dum de dum dum..." She then stopped, snapping her fingers.

_(She said she died... And it seems she died in the same case Apollo did... So maybe that case Daddy did will help! I'll have to get that file though...)_

She slowly stood up, careful not to make any sounds to not wake up the snoring defense attorney. She then tip toed over towards her father's desk, dodging over her magic equipment. When she got to his desk, she didn't take a seat behind it, but stood up as she typed into the small computer on his desk.

_(If Daddy still documents his trial info, then it should be on here somewhere... Ah ha!)_

She scrolled the mouse down the files on the screen until she got to one labeled 'Animatronic Stuffing'. She hesitated, but then shook her head, clicking on the file. She didn't look at it, she went straight to the 'Print' button, and decided to print it at the agency. She glanced over at Athena, a worried look on her face.

_(Sorry Athena, you're gonna have to sacrifice your nap, but it's for a worthy cause.)_

She clicked print, then quickly shut down the computer. She ran towards the printer as Athena jolted awake, falling to the ground behind her. "**OBJECTION!" **Athena stood back up, striking a fighting pose as she looked around. She stopped, and smiled sheepishly as she saw it was only Trucy using the printer. "Oh, hey Trucy!" Trucy smiled and waved at the attorney before grabbing the paper, heading to her desk. "Morning Athena, had a rough night?" Athena nodded, picking up the chair that fell. "Yeah, Mr. Wright wanted me to finish that report from a couple days back... And the fact that it's due today." She picked up the stack of papers off her desk, and set it in a bin next to her. "And done, so, how was work?"

Trucy hummed as she went through the papers she printed. "Oh, it was slightly eventful, nothing Trucy Wright couldn't handle though!" She then laughed, shaking her head. "Eventful indeed..." She looked over the paper again, reading the title her father gave it first before the actual case.

**-The Robotic Turnabout-**

**-Date: March 23, 2028-**

**-Leading Defense and assistant: Phoenix Wight and Athena Cykes-**

**-Leading Prosecutor and assistant: Miles Edgeworth and Kay Faraday-**

**-Accused: Jeremy Fitzgerald-**

**-Victims: Apollo Justice, Chancey and Frank Schmidt, and Bartholomew Fitzgerald-**

**-Also accused of: The kidnap of Gregory Fitzgerald-**

**-Cause of Death: The bodies were found mangled inside the animatronic suits, so it was difficult to obtain a proper autopsy report. Studies have shown though that Mr. Justice lost a hand, and was stabbed in the eye before death occurred.-**

**-Witnesses: Fritz Smith-**

**-Verdict: Not Guilty-**

Trucy set down the document, and stared off to the right.

_(So... She was a victim... I need to ask her more tonight.)_

"Trucy?" Trucy jumped, making a box fall off a shelf next to her. It conveniently fell on top of the papers she was reading. Trucy mentally sighed in relief before she turned towards the door, seeing her father standing there. Unlike the other times he greeted her though, he wasn't smiling. She nodded her head, trying to gain back her composure. "Morning Daddy! How's your morning been so far?"

"Good. Trucy, I want you to see something." He dug into his pocket, and showed her the object Trucy dreaded to see. "You know what this is right?" Trucy looked down, biting her lip as she grabbed her left arm. "Yes... It's the magatama..." Phoenix nodded, lowering his arm, but not placing the green stone back in his pocket. "And you know what it does, right?" Trucy only nodded in reply, staring off to the left. "Now, Trucy... How was work last night?"

Trucy didn't answer, but she already knew by the glowing stone that there were psych locks. Phoenix shook his head, sighing. "Must be a pretty big secret to have 5 locks, all transparent except one.

_(Wait, one isn't transparent?! So that may mean...)_

Phoenix shook his head, looking towards Athena. Trucy could see him mouth a few words.

_Get ready._

Athena nodded, grabbing Widget and pressing a button on it to make the mood matrix's screen appear. Phoenix then turned to Trucy, his eyes narrowed. "Is this... Is this about Apollo..?" Trucy could feel a tear crawling down her face, but she ignored it. "... Sorta..." Athena's screen flashed a dark blue, blocking out all emotions. But Phoenix's magatama didn't ceaze glowing, and it seemed to surprise everyone but Trucy.

_(He must have broken the solid one...)_

Trucy looked at her wrist, looking at the watch she wore. "Oh, Daddy, it's already 9! I need to get going!" She stood up, and walked towards the door, not looking behind her as she shut it. As she walked down the halls of the office building, she could hear Phoenix and Athena talking. "Mr. Wright, what are we going to do if she doesn't tell us..?"

"It's simple Athena, we follow her..."

_**(A:N: Well, this little chapter gave us a lot of back story, or at least some simple facts. XD I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had enjoyed writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Library and a Child

_**(A:N: I'm so excited to write this! So, let's head to the REVIEWS!**_

_**technicolortardis: XD She does.**_

_**Natekleh: It always does, and if they are going to follow her to Fazbears, awful things are something that can't be avoided.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Your welcome! :D I can't say for sure, but you will find out eventually! And I hope what Phoenix and Athena encounter will be... Exciting to say the least. *insert evil laugh here***_

_**Me: Well, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, they belong to Capcom or Scott Cawthon!)**_

Reoccurring Library

April 28- 12:57 PM

Trucy quietly closed the library doors, as to not disturb the other visitors in the small building. She shook her head, tugging on her purple shirt. She hadn't changed out of her work outfit, for the fear of facing her father at home. So she decided that before she went to work, she needed to do a little research on the pizzeria.

_(I believe the most info can come from a newspaper clipping, so, let's look for those first...)_

She walked up to the desk off next to the door. A man was sitting behind it, a small book in his hand as he skimmed it from beneath his glasses. He brushed a lock of blond hair out of his face as Trucy approached. "Excuse me sir..?" The man didn't look up from his book, holding up his thumb.

"Go ahead, ask away." Trucy brought a fist up to her mouth, coughing into it before speaking. "Uhm... Would you happen to know where the newspaper clippings that talk about Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" The man ceased all movements, looking up at Trucy, he took his glasses off to wipe them off. "O-over th-there Miss..." He pointed towards a staircase, leading to a room under the building. She nodded, and mumbled a quick thank you as she walked towards the stairs.

The stairs were much like the other parts of the library, a little dusty and dark, but still seemed to beacon her down in the direction. She started walking down the stairs, but had to stop when she tripped over a stair. "Eep!" She grabbed the hand railing to stop herself from falling any farther.

_(No way, I'm not going to nearly kill myself over stairs. I've been surviving killer animatronics these past nights!)_

She resumed going down the stairs, but a little slower this time. When she got to the bottom, she looked around the darkened room, the shelfs lining the walls barely visible in the dim light.

_(Where's a light switch in this place..?)_

She started feeling the wall next to her, and felt some sort of button. "Is this it?" She pressed it, and had to shield her eyes from the bright lights.

_(Today is just not my day is it?!)_

She sighed and shook her head, blindly walking towards a desk. She rubbed her eyes, and opened one of the drawers.

_(It seems to be some sort of guide for this place...)_

She started to carelessly dig through the files, an annoyed expression on her face.

_(Isn't there supposed to be some sort of sy-)_

"Hey! Stop right there!" She jumped in shock, then turned to see the man from earlier. His book still in his left hand, and his glasses were were carelessly placed in his shirt's breast pocket. "Miss, I'll have you know that I personally organized these files in my own time! And if I come down here to find that someone, and from that horrible place no less, is ruining my work, I tend to get a little hurt."

Trucy mumbled a quick sorry as she stepped away from the desk, allowing the man to walk towards it. "Honestly, though, I need to talk to you." Trucy tipped her head to the side, crossing her arm as she placed her other arm's shoulder on it. "And why's that sir?" The man stood back up, sighing as he brushed his long, blond hair out of his face. "From your... Uniform, I'm guessing you work at Fazbears?" Trucy nodded her head, walking over to a random shelf. "

"Yep, I work the night shift there." The man once again ceased all movement, dropping the documents in his hand. Trucy hesitantly walked over to him, patting his back with her hand. "H-hey, you okay there..?" The man sighed, shaking his head as his whole body shook. "I-I'm a-alright... J-just..." He looked up at her, a little hope in his eyes. "You do know, about the... Stuff that goes on there right?"

Trucy laughed uneasily, nodding her head as she smiled sheepishly. "How could I..? So, when did you work there last..?" The man gathered the papers he dropped on the ground. "You're most likely my replacement, since I was fired a couple days ago. I was lucky that this was another side job of mine..."

_(I wonder why...)_

The man then stood back up, turning towards Trucy. "By the way, sorry about yelling at you earlier." He held out his right hand. "Let's retry this, my name is Mike. What's yours?" Trucy hesitated before shaking it, smiling slightly. "Trucy, Trucy Wright."

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

April 28-3:59 PM

Apollo sighed as he layed back against the fake chest, mumbling under his breath as he shut his hazel eyes. **_"_I almost had the killer last night... I was this close, that coward, hiding behind a door..." **He stopped speaking when he heard the sound of soft thumping, he relaxed his metal body, forcing his eyes to dim. He was still able to see, though, and saw a little boy, no older then six, walk into the cove. The boy's eyes widened in fascination, clearly stunned by the amount of detail in the room. He then turned, and gasped when he saw the old, beaten up fox animatronic lying limp against a chest. He cautiously approached the fox, afraid of what will happen if he was to loud.

_(Don't move... Just don't move Justice, and you'll be fine.)_

The boy examined the fox, and noticed a small trinket on the fox's arm. The boy mumbled a few words Apollo couldn't hear, but then he started to tug on Apollo's bracelet. Apollo's eyes snapped open, pulling his hand away from the small child. He growled, his eyes turning pitch black, with white in the center as he slowly stood, easily towering the boy, even in his damaged state. He leaned over the boy, his mouth open to snarl as the small boy curled into a ball, trembling. Apollo raised his hooked hand in the air, smiling menacingly at the trembling child.

_**(Apollo! Stop it!)**_

Apollo frowned, his eyes flicking from black and white to normal hazel. "**Wh-what..?**"

_**(Apollo, you can't kill someone, you're no killer! I should know...)**_

Apollo lowered his hook, staring at it as he did so. "**Not... A killer..?**_**"**_

**_(Yes Apollo, you used to defend the innocent, and killing a child does nothing but make this worse!)_**

Apollo looked back towards the sobbing child, now being able to hear the pleases coming from the small child. He shook his head, disbelief evident in his eyes.

_(Was I about to..?)_

Apollo looked down to the small child, fear on his face at what he just did. The small, trembling child didn't notice the fox trembling slightly, flashing to a human shape before turning back into the fox.

_(I... I need to fix this.)_

His eyes turned back to hazel as he went on one of his knees. _"_Little lad... I be sorry._"_ The boy looked up through his hands, allowing Apollo to see his red rimmed eyes. "For, *sniffle* what..?" Apollo sighed, holding a hand out to the young boy. He flinched, and retracted his arm when he noticed the boy's eyes widen in fear. _"_I be sorry for scarin ye little lad, truth be told, hidin behind curtains be changin people..."  The boy sat up, wiping the tears off his face with his long sleeve t-shirt. "Why *sniffle* are you ... A, a, achoo! Sorry... *sniffle* Why are you *sniffle* back here?"

Apollo crossed his left arm, using his other hand to place a firm finger on his forehead. He then shook his head, smiling sightly. _"_I did a terrible deed, cursin me to thy cove to live forever... Although, I be hatin it, I be fellin... Calmed..." The boy starred up at the robotic fox, curiosity evident in his eyes before a high pitched voice was heard nearby. _"_Aye, is that ye mother out there?" The boy nodded and smiled as he stood up, looking up at the fox hopefully. "Nice to meet you fox man. My name is Robert by the way, I hope to see you soon fox man!" Apollo waved after the child with his hooked hand, a small smile on his face. _"_Aye, take care little lad, I be hoping to see ye soon!"

The boy nodded, running out of 'Pirate's Cove', Apollo smiling after the child, careful not to flash his fangs. The truth was, he was happy for that whole conversation, because after all, standing behind curtains for three years straight can change a person...

_**(A:N: Alright, next chapter, it's Trucy's third night, and she learns more about everybodys favorite night guard. So, I'm heading off to bed after this. XD R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warn my family!)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Teaching Old Tricks

_**(A:N: I just realized this, but the possible cast says so far for the FNAF movie, Nicholas Cage will voice the purple guy, and Miley Cyrus will voice Chica. XD I'm gonna die from laughing so hard. Alex: Let's hope not. Let's just head to the REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: Darnit Polly! :P**_

_**technicolortardis: Fanfiction is not a safe place for Apollo, is it? XD**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: XD lol, yeah, Klavier will make an appearance later on though. Robert I had fun to write, and he actually will contribute to the story slightly. For now though, I can't say much. XD And Trucy... Yeah, you'll see.**_

_**Alex: Well... Wait, where are-? Me: My name is not Scott Cawthon, therefore, I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's! I don't own Ace attorney either, or else there would be an AA anime!)**_

Reoccurring Library

April 28-2:57 PM

Trucy yawned, rubbing her eyes for the fifth time that hour. "Y'know, sleep is essential to carry out human life, correct?" Trucy glared at the smiling man, who was currently coming back from searching through the shelves. "And you must know that I can't sleep at work, oh wait!" She allowed her head to lay on the table, throwing her hands in the air. "I can sleep if I get stuffed in a teddy bear outfit! Thanks for the idea, but no thanks." Mike shook his head, grabbing a chair to sit down next to her, setting the papers he found on the table. "You could sleep here, or at home after work, you know this right?" Trucy scoffed, lifting her head up.

_(If only you knew about Daddy...)_

Mike sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, let's just pretend that this never happened, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed the newspaper closest to him, and showed it to Trucy.

**People Vanish at Local Pizzeria: Bodies Not Found**

**-According to one testimony, two children were lured into the backroom by a guard working at the local family diner, Freddy Fazbears Pizza on March 23, 2028. While vidoe surveillance showed that a mascot seemingly lured them in instead, including the guard. The cameras showed a man walking out of the room afterwards, with no one else following, leading to their arrest. The bodies of the guard and children are yet to be found. It is assumed the man dressed as a mascot to lure in the three people.-**

"Wait, why would they believe the guard was lured in there?" Trucy set down the paper, giving Mike a questioning look. "I mean, from the sound of it, he was just a guard, what reason did he have to go back there?" Mike shrugged, grabbing another paper from a stack and looking it over. "I dunno, but my guess is, he was just being to curious for his own good."

_(To curious for his own good..? ... Yeah, that is very like him...)_

Trucy shivered, making Mike look up over his glasses in worry. "Hey, you alright there..?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch and scoot away. "I-I'm perfectly fine..." Mike set the paper down, shaking his head. "Look, I know some of this stuff can be... Unsettling, we can continue this tomorrow, alright? I'll let you borrow a newspaper to read later if you want." Trucy looked at the ground, gripping her arms. "Th-that would be nice..." Mike stood up, stretching his right arm across his chest. "I'll be right back, I need to type the transaction into the computer. Just take one of the newspapers, and hey. How about I give you some tips, because I think you're gonna need them."

Trucy looked up, and smiled at the blond man. "Thanks! Oh, and, here." She handed him the glasses he dropped when he stood up. "Don't trip on your way down!" Mike nodded, walking towards the stairs as he placed his glasses on his face. "I'll keep that in mind! See ya in a few seconds." He started jogging up the stairs, humming a little tune.

When Trucy couldn't here him humming, she stood up, and started looking over the papers in the center of the table.

_(Alright Trucy, you've read worse. You've read about a man decapitating his wife to earn her fortune. I think you can handle something like this...)_

She searched through the papers, hoping to find something new, but all she found were more articles on the missing people. She sighed, shaking her head. "I get it, missing people, found dead in suits, suspect detained... Wait." She grabbed one near the bottom of the pile, old and yellow in the corners. She read the fading headline on the top.

**Guard Loses Frontal Lobe at Fazbears**

She dropped the paper, staring at the wall to her right before quickly picking it back up.

_(I-I thought Fazbears covered this up!)_

She skimmed it again, before rolling it up and placing it in her pocket. "Hey, Trucy." She turned towards the stairs, seeing Mike wiping his glasses. "The transaction was a success. Did you find an interesting read?" Trucy nodded her head, forcing a smile on her face. "Yep! Sooo, what do you know about the third night?" Mike sighed, shaking his head as he sat at the table. "You may want to take a seat, this may take awhile..."

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

April 28-11:38 PM

Trucy spun in the wheelie chair in her office, looking towards the ceiling with a tight frown on her face. "Stupid robots... Not letting me sleep at all..." She at least got a few hours, but it was at the library while Mike was telling her how to live.

* * *

_"Hey Trucy... You awake?" She mumbled, swatting the hand away from her arm. "Go away Polly..." The man tilted his head to the side, but continued to shake the young magician. "Trucy, you have to get up, it's..." He looked at the watch on his left wrist. "9:47. You need to get to work early." Trucy shook her head in her sleep, turning her face the other way. "Not my fault..." Mike sighed, running a hand down his face. "Well, not my fault either..."_

_"Polly... I didn't..." Mike noticed the tears going down the magician's face, and gasped. He started to shake her harder. "Trucy, get up! Get up, it's not real!" Trucy woke up, screaming, and pushed Mike. Mike screamed as he fell to the ground, startled by her aggressive actions. Trucy gasped when she saw Mike on the ground, groaning and scrtaching his head. "I'm so sorry Mike! I didn't mean to-" Mike smiled sheepishly, waving in her direction. "I'm fine, I've been through worse." The atmosphere became early silent, almost as if talking would trigger some sort of disaster._

_"Soooo." He slowly got to his knees, brushing his blond hair out of his face. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Trucy didn't meet Mike's eyes as she skimmed over the paper Mike wrote on. The paper explaining every tactic he knew of that the animatronics do, and what to do in response. "Talk about what?" Mike got to his knees, scratching the back of his head as he shook his head. "About the dream you had... It looked pretty bad, and..." He noticed the glare Trucy was giving him, and shut his mouth, the silence captivating the room again. Trucy shook her head, trying to force a smile as she pocketed the paper. "I'll live. Thanks for telling me this Mike, and for the newspaper. See you tomorrow, same time?" Mike nodded, fingering the glasses in his breast pocket. "Yeah... See ya later Trucy." Trucy ran towards the stairs without another word, trying to make as little eye contact with Mike as possible._

* * *

Trucy frowned at the memory, fingering the tablet.

_(I'm gonna have to apologise to Mike later... The dream though... What happened?)_

"Trucy, are you alright?" Trucy yelped, jumping wheelie chair before turning towards the right door. She relaxed when she saw the familiar blond woman. "Oh, hey Chancey. It's a little early for you to be out already." The blond woman nodded, looking around the room before looking back at Trucy. "Where's your hat? You know, for your uniform." Trucy ran a hand through her hair, finally realizing that she forgot her hat on the couch at the agency. "Ha ha... Yeah, oops!" Chancey shook her head, looking at the tablet. "So, how was your day?"

Trucy shrugged, resuming the spinning in the chair ritual from before. "Could've gone better, but I guess most days should. Yours?" Chancey shrugged, setting down the tablet and tugging on her ponytail. "It was... Strange to take the appearance of a robotic chicken." She laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. "It was fun though, nonetheless. And the strangest thing happened." Trucy stopped spinning in the chair, looking at the woman. "What was it?"

"It was..." She then looked up, finally noticing the time. "Oh my! I need to get back onstage. It helps by keeping Freddy at bay. I hope to see you make it out Ms. Wright" Trucy smiled, crossing her arms as she saw Chancey walk out of the office. "I hope to see you soon also!" She looked up, and sighed when she saw the time. "It'll be 12'o clock in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

The phone, which she still hasn't found, rung in the small office. She picked up the tablet, already showing the show stage.

_"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

Trucy laughed uneasily, noticing that Bonnie was already off the stage. "Of course not, you meant they decided to be performers here to!"

_"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

She flipped through the cameras, finally finding the purple bunny in the 'Parts and Service' room. "I think that's the only slang you've used... What is your name anyway..?"

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

"Huh, that may actually be-"

_"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

Trucy slammed the tablet down, turning on the door light to her left. "Where do you get these images?!"

_"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Trucy sighed, shaking her head. "The flip side... Who does this guy think he is..?" She flicked through the cameras, and stopped at 'Pirates Cove'. **"Dum de Dum diddly dum_."_**

Trucy couldn't see that well in the camera's dark shading, but she could see the faint outlines of a metal hook, holding a part of the curtain's opening. She shook, seeing a small, rust colored stain on it. "Oh no you don't... I've already dealt with you for two nights, and that's enough for one person..." She flicked through the cameras, and was suprised to see that Chica was already gone, leaving Freddy on the stage. She looked up at the clock on the ceiling, gasping in shock.

_(It's only 2 AM!?)_

She turned on the left door light, and yelped when she saw Bonnie. "Go away!" She shut the door, glaring at the shadow she saw through the window. "Leave me alone you easter bunny reject..." She ran a hand through her hair, looking back down at the tablet. She then saw the power percentage on the bottom left of the screen. "58% power... Am I gonna have enough power?!" She then heard a light tapping on the right side window, and turned on the light. "Chancey!" The blond woman nodded, smiling sheepishly as she entered the room. "Before you say anything, I had to move. Did you see the death glare that bear gave me?!" Trucy laughed, turning to the 'Show Stage'. "Hey, Chancey... Where did you put the Chica suit?"

Chancey tugged on her ponytail as she looked to the right. "It's... Really complicated." Trucy turned on the left door light, seeing no shadow, she opened the door. "You can explain in the morning then." She then turned off the right light, looking at the tablet again. "How did?!" She nearly dropped the tablet, catching it at the last second. She looked at it again, hoping that whatever she saw wasn't real.

But it was the same as she saw it. Foxy's curtains were wide open, while the animatronic itself was, sitting cross legged, to the right of the cove. His hooked hand was raised in the air, as its head was bent in an unnatural angle. What threw Trucy off the most though was its eye. The fox still wore the eypatch, but the eye not hidden was pitch black, with white pinpricks in the center seeming to pierce into her soul. "Wh-what's wrong with it's-?"

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..."**

Trucy jumped in her seat, startling Chancey. "Wh-what was that?!" Chancey snatched the tablet out of Trucy's hands, tapping it a few times before stopping. Her eyes widened, and her face visibly paled. "I think we're in trouble..." She showed the tablet to Trucy, and she gasped.

If Chancey wasn't there, she wouldn't have noticed the two, white pinpricks of light in the dining room, hiding in the darkness. "Is that...?" Chancey nodded her head, handing the tablet back to Trucy. "Y-yes... That's Freddy..." Trucy noticed the small tear going fown Chancey's face before she looked away.

"... Is he the one your brother is possessing?" Chancey's head whipped around to face Trucy, her ponytail nearly slapping her in the face. Trucy held her hands in the air. "Sorry! I really don't know how to keep my mouth shut sometimes..." Chancey shook her head, glancing at the ceiling. "It's alright... Besides, you're almost out. It's 4:57, more than halfway there."

Trucy then looked at the power, and yelped.

_(I-I don't think I'm gonna make it...)_

"What's wrong Trucy?" Chancey looked over Trucy's shoulder, finally realizing the amount of power left. "Only 10%... Trucy, leave the tablet alone." Trucy looked up at her in disbelief, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?! Are you insane?!"

Chancey shook her head, pointing at the door on the left. "We just need to check this door, and listen to when Foxy stops singing!"

"... You mean like now?" Chancey tilted her head to the side, straining to listen for the faint singing. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Yes! Like right now!" Trucy slammed the door button to the left, making it go down in a resounding 'thump'.

**"Let me in! Let me in!" **The animatronic still screamed, but instead of scrapping the door, it pounded on it. Trucy covered her ears, mouthing words to Chancey.

_What is he doing?_

Chancey pointed at the power icon on the tablet, and Trucy gasped in shock. "How is the power going down that fast?!" Chancey didn't answer, she only shook her head as she stood up. "Please, stay here for a second..." Chancey walked out of the room, leaving the dumbstruck Trucy alone with the loud noise. She mumbled under her breath, then slammed on the door itself. "Yeah, I can hear you! Now go away!" She shook her head, and sat down in the chair, letting her head fall into her hands. "... I saw it... I know that you are aware I did..." The banging stopped, but Trucy continued to ramble on, letting out her feelings. "You were the last place my best friend ended up at... I saw you bite a man's skull too... Only, I don't think it was you. Your eyes... " She looked towards the window, seeing a small red tint. "Is something controlling you..?"

There was no response, Trucy shook her head and chuckled, looking towards her right. "Of all the places I thought I would die at, this has to be the thing on the bottom..." She then saw the power, and sucked in a breath, shutting her eyes. "But it seems as if I don't have a choice..."

Then the power went out.

_**(A:N: Cliffhanger cause I'm evil like that. XD Sorry though, I also despise cliffhangers. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Billy the Bunny

_**(A:N: Ha, sorry for the cliffhanger guys! At least we'll know what happened to Trucy now! ... Or at least you will. XD Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: THAT WAS REAL!? I thought my friend was messing with me... Thanks! I'll have to watch it later!**_

_**technicolortardis: I hope not, Nicholas Cage as the purple guy I guess is okay, but not Miley doing Chica. XD Yes, oh yes Trucy yes!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Who says Trucy won't die? ... Just kidding, I won't kill her off! ... Yet. XD Thanks! Yeah, Phoenix and Athena will follow her, just on her fourth night. And I hope to please about how Mike and Chancey will help Trucy!**_

_**Me: Well, I know you've been waiting, and I hope to please. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: She! *points at me* Doesn't own FNAF or Ace Attorney, it wouldn't be as popular if she did.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 29- 5:38 AM

Trucy sucked in a breath as the power went out, making a low humming noise before everything turned dark. The door to her left when up, making a small thump noise.

_(This is... Strange, didn't that guy on the phone say that Freddy-)_

A small song started to play, barely audible, but still there. She looked to the left, not moving her body as she did, and nearly screamed. Two, small circles, which suspiciously looked like eyes, flashed on and off, illuminating the room slightly.

_(What do I do?! Wait...)_

_I had an idea: if you happen to get caught, and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. You know, go limp._

She bit her lip, feeling the sweat pouring down her face.

_(He said I still might get stuffed in a suit... But it'll probably buy me some time!)_

She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes, before forcing her body to relax. It was difficult to do so, under the current circumstances, her brain screamed for her to run, to throw something at the bear.

But then she realized that that will only quicken the bear's pace, and she probably can't outrun it. Not in the state of darkness she was in. She relaxed, and forced herself to gaze, as if she was bored, at the animatronic bear. She saw it tilt its head to the side, still wearing a small smile.

_(M-Maybe I-)_

Then the music stopped, and the bear's eyes stopped flashing.

_(Or not...)_

*thump*

Trucy's eyes widened slightly, her right hand twitched.

*thump*

_(Sorry Daddy, sorry Thena, guess you'll have to go through another death here...)_

Then the footsteps stopped, leaving Trucy in the silence of the darkness.

_(Is he still-?)_

**"SCREEEEEE" **The bear popped up right in front of her, outstretching its arms in a hugging motion. It shook its head, and zoomed towards her.

She screamed, and fell backwards off her chair. She yelped slightly when her head smacked the wall behind her, making a loud *clank* sound. She scooted back towards the right door, trying to get up, but failing each time. "Trucy!" Trucy looked behind the bear, which was turning towards her, smiling as it outstretched its arms.

Trucy saw a flash of yellow, and then the yellow landing on the bear. "Billy, hurry! Get her out of here!"

_(... Chancey..?)_

Trucy's vision started to fade as the pain in her head grew. She was still somehow able to see the animatronic, Chica, wrapping her arms around the animatronic bear's neck, holding him back. "Billy, hurry! I can't hold him forever!"

"I'm coming Chancey, yeash, hold ya horses..." A flash of purple ran in front of Chica and the bear, stopping the bear from struggling against Chica's grip for a few seconds. A purple figure stood in front of Trucy, lavender eyes flashing in the darkness. She could feel herself getting picked up, the person picking her up felt cold when it touched her bare hands. She pushed the figure weakly, unable to do it without moaning.

"Ha, sorry. But ya gonna have to trust me if you wanna stay alive." The purple figure looked down, and Trucy gasped slightly, seeing the animatronic rabbit that wanted to kill her a couple hours ago. Her vision darkened, and her body grew limp in the robotic rabbit's arms as the robotic rabbit looked up. "... Why..?" She didn't feel anything, but she saw her hair flying in her face as the bunny looked at her, moving as if it was running. The robot seemed to smile, tilting its head. "Sorry, but I can't answer that now..." The animatronic looked back up. "Not yet anyway..."

She allowed her eyes to slowly close, sighing as she fell unconscious.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, taking slow breaths as she got up.

_(What a strange dream...)_

She looked around, and then groaned, falling back to the ground. "Or I'm dreaming right now. Curse that bear..." She looked around, examining her surroundings. There was nothing around her but darkness, save for one, single door that was right in front of her. She glared at the door as she slowly got up, dusting off her work uniform. "Now, I think I would be an idiot if I didn't notice this..."

She reached forward without hesitation, and opened the door, walking inside to greet whatever came. The door behind her shut with a loud slam, and disappeared, but she wasn't worried about that.

She was back in the pizzeria, and it seemed to be that a party for a young child was going on at the moment. She looked around in shock, her jaw opening and closing as she looked around. "Is this..? How did..?" A small child ran by, and she didn't notice the child until he ran straight through her, sending a chilly feeling through her body. "It wouldn't be normal to have some sort of supernatural factor, wouldn't it..?"

She sighed, shaking her head as she looked towards the stage. Instead of the animatronics standing there, a man, which she recognized as the manager, was standing there instead, a microphone in his hand. "Hey everybody, and welcome to the grand re opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The children in the room cheered, while the adults eyed the man with a sense of... Was it anger..? "Now, I know you are all waiting for my friend, Freddy, to come out on stage. So, without further ado, please welcome my dear friend, Freddy Fazbear!" The curtains behind the man opened as he walked off the stage, and the children cheered as the kids saw what was on stage. Everyone in the room was clapping, but Trucy stared at the stage with shock, a mixed expression of horror and shock on her face.

Standing on the stage were three people, not robots. All three were bloody and bruised, and wearing some signature part of an animatronic. The person in the middle, a tall man with a goatee, wearing a brown shirt under a black vest with black pants and dress shoes. A small top hat covering his messy brown hair. The man smiled, bringing a microphone up to his mouth. "**Hello boys and girls! It's me, Freddy Fazbear! With my two dearest friends! Why don't you two introduce yourselves**?"

Another person to 'Freddy's' right stepped forward. It was another man, younger then 'Freddy', with no facial hair whatsoever. His short, purple hair was almost the same shade as his shirt, covered by a blue sports jacket. His jeans nearly reaching the floor, right above his tennis shoes. The man held up a guitar, smiling slightly. "**Hiya everybunny! Ha ha! It's your best bunny buddy Bonnie here! Ha ha!"**

The person to 'Freddy's' left stepped forward, Trucy gasped in shock. The person standing next to him looked exactly like Chancey. The woman held up a platter, which held, from what Trucy could see, a cupcake with eyes. **"And I'm Chica, let's eat!"**

'Bonnie' turned towards 'Freddy' and Chancey. "**Is everybody having a good time? Cause I sure know I am**!"

Chancey smiled, and looked towards 'Bonnie'. "**I could use some more p-p- **please help me **pizza!" **

_(Did I hear that correctly..?)_

'Freddy' shook his head, closing his eyes. **"You know you c-c **can't leave **can't eat pizza all the time Chica! Right Bonnie?"** 'Bonnie' nodded his head, turning towards the kids.** "Yeah Fredy! Remember to eat all your veggies kids! So you can **run **grow up big and strong!" **'Freddy' smiled, and tipped his hat at 'Bonnie' before turning towards the crowd. Trucy shivered, 'Freddy's' bright blue eyes seemed to look right at her. **"Normally, we wouldn't **kill **do this on normal days. Although..."** 'Freddy' scratched the side of his head with his microphone, frowning slightly. **"Since it is a special day..."**

**"Aye Freddy, are ye leaving me out of this fun fest?" **Trucy turned towards the right of the stage, and her eyes widened. 'Pirate's Cove's' curtains were open, revealing a small ship, a small chest placed off to the side. She tried to choke back a sob as she saw the person standing in front of the cove.

It was a man, bruised and bloody like the others, but clearly older. He wore a pirate captain's hat on his head, covering his wild, light brown hair. A black waistcoat covered a red shirt, the sleeves rolled down. The waistcoat nearly covering his brown pants and hooked right hand. The man brushed his hair away from his right eye, revealing an eyepatch with a scar running above and below it.

_(A-Apollo..?)_

The man crossed his arms, frowning, but held amusement in his one visible, bright hazel eye. **"Well, ye landlubber, I be **hiding **waiting for an answer..." **'Freddy' smiled, holding his arms in the air as he looked at the man. **"Look kids! It's our good old friend, Foxy! Get up here you swashbuckler!"** 'Foxy' groaned, shaking his head as he walked over to the stage. **"Aye, kiddies, isn't old Fazbear here just a bit forgetful?" **'Bonnie' laughed as Chancey frowned, crossing her arms and pouting in a childish matter. **"Foxy, that isn't a very nice thing to say! Apologize to Freddy right now!" **

'Foxy' twitched slightly, his frown deepening, before he smiled sheepishly. He walked over to 'Freddy', and held a hand out to him. **"I be sorry for callin ye forgetful Freddy. Ye be willin to forgive this old pirate?" **'Freddy' laughed, grabbing 'Foxy's' hand and shaking it. **"Of course Foxy!" **Everything started to fade away, and Trucy's eyes began to droop again. **"I forgive you..."**

* * *

Trucy's eyes slowly opened again, groaning as she felt a slight pain in her head. "Ya might wanna be careful. From what I saw, you took a nasty fall."

Trucy shot up into a sitting position, and looked around. She was in the 'Parts and Service' room, sitting on a table with a unmoving endoskeleton next to her. She started to take shaky breaths, grabbing the front of her shirt and looking around. "Hey, calm down, will ya? We don't want ya to fall off the table, do we?" She turned towards the voice, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The man that called himself 'Bonnie' was sitting in a chair right next to the table, absentmindedly strumming a few random notes on his guitar as he gazed at the ground. The man looked up, his lavender eyes narrowed, and stood up. "Ya okay? Ya took quiet a fall back there."

_(Wh-what did Chancey call this guy..?)_

She shook her head, forcing her breath to slow down. "I'm alright Billy." The man's eyes widened, his mouth twitching, before he smiled, closed his eyes, and laughed. "So, Chancey told ya my name, but not about me knowing?" Trucy shook her head, smiling sheepishly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Nah, I just heard her screaming your name... Wait, you knew?" The man, Billy, stopped laughing, he sighed, shaking his head as he sat down. "Not till today. It's pretty funny how it happened really..."

* * *

_Bonnie frowned at the animatronic bear, slamming his guitar down on one of the many party tables. "**What do you mean Chica's changed?!" **The animatronic bear, Freddy, shook his head, placing his microphone into his secret chest compartment. **"I mean that after she talked to Foxy, she's been spouting nonsense! She kept mumbling about 'missing memories' and 'her brother Frank and her friend Billy'."** Bonnie cringed slightly when Freddy said 'Billy', Freddy narrowed his bright, blue eyes. **"Would you happen to know why she does this..?"** Bonnie shook his head, growling as he picked up his guitar. **"No, I'm just wondering what this has to do with me!"**_

_**"You talk to Chica, and I'll talk to Foxy. Out of the two, Chica is kinder towards you then Foxy is."**_

_**"Doesn't Foxy despise you?"** Freddy ignored the purple rabbit as he walked towards 'Pirate's Cove'. **"I saw Chica heading towards the kitchen. Better talk to her before that endo gets here."** Bonnie stared at the bear as he walked towards the cove, before shaking his head, closing his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen._

_(Cue the yelling in three, two, one...)_

_"What do ye mean I did something to the lass Fatbear!?"_ _ Bonnie chuckled under his breath as he opened the kitchen doors, stepping inside. "**Hey Chica, Freddy's worried about-" **He stopped mid sentence as a woman in the middle of the kitchen jumped off the table, nearly falling on the pots. The woman stared up at Bonnie, fear evident in her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry just..." She walked over towards the table in the center of the room, grabbing a butcher's knife off the table. "D-don't come any closer..." Bonnie tilted his head to the side, watching with mild interest and curiosity as the woman pointed the knife at him. His eyes brightened, and he frowned deeply._

_He stared at the woman before taking quick steps towards her. He quickly swatted the knife out of her hands, nearly slapping her face. The woman stepped back, covering her face with her hands. "P-please don't kill me..." Bonnie tilted his head to the side, his frown deepening, before speaking. "Why would I hurt you Chancey..?" He heard the woman gasp, before she looked up at the bunny, her eyes wide. "B-Billy..?" The purple bunny laughed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "You still stutter over your words so much." Chancey screamed in glee before wrapping her arms around the purple bunny's neck, burying her face into his right shoulder. "I missed you..."_

_The bunny, Billy, chuckled as he patted her back. "I missed you too Chancey... I missed you too..."_

**_(A:N: And there we go! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)_**


	10. Chapter 10: A Dark Void

_**(A:N: Anyone ever want to strangle an OC they made. Cause I really want to. XD I'm trying to type the next chapter for Turnabout Forgotten, the problem is this OC of mines dialogue, and I'll try to post the next chapter for that this week. For now though, I'll be updating this. :p REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: Thanks! :D Yeah, Chancey and Billy aren't really insane so far. But I still would bring a shotgun to work if I worked there. XD**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Thanks! :D Yeah, the spirits not being able to control themselves sent shivers through me as I tried to write, but I'm happy you liked it! :D**_

_**technicolortardis: Thanks! XD I hope to please!**_

_**Me: Now that we have the reviews down, Alex, DISCLAMERS! Alex: No. Me: ... What? Alex: You do it, I need a nap. Me: ... Fine. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, they belong to either Scott Cawthon or Capcom.)**_

Reoccurring Library

April 29- 11:59 AM

**Guard Loses Frontal Lobe at Fazbears**

**-About 5 days after the murders at local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears, local guard and soul witness to the murder there, Fritz Smith, suffered a terrible injury. According to local attorney and the chief prosecutor, one of the robots seemed to malfunction during the show. "His [Foxy's] eyes seemed to turn pitch black, and he was twitching in a strange manner. My daughter pointed it out to a guard there, and he [Fritz] got bit when he asked the robot what's wrong..." Attorney Phoenix Wright and daughter Trucy each clearly saw the robot, Foxy the Pirate Fox, attack a man, and will be forced to shut down the animatronic because of this. The manager had a few words to say about the incident. "I had no clue what it [Foxy] had in it make it bite him [Fritz], but sadly, we are going to have to shut him [Foxy] down... When will he [Foxy] be put into place again? ... Maybe never..."-**

"Watcha reading there?" Trucy yelped, jumping slightly in the chair she was in before smacking whoever was behind her. "Hey hey, calm down... It's just me..." Trucy sighed, shaking her head and rolling up the newspaper as she glared at Mike. "You don't just sneak up on people like that." Mike tilted his head to the side, keeping one hand on the side of his head, and another to his hip. "Uhm, I don't think that's possible..."

Trucy sat back down, her eyes narrowed slightly, which didn't look intimidating at all to Mike. "Why's that?" Mike held up a ring of keys, a small smirk on his face. "You can hear these all the time since they are wrapped around my wrist." Trucy narrowed her eyes at the man, frowning. Mike laughed, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to her. "You are aware you can't scare people, not when you have a face like that." Trucy pouted, crossing her arms and looking to the right. "I can be intimidating when I want to be..."

Mike laughed again, shaking his head as he took his phone out of his breast pocket. "So, if I'm allowed to ask, how was work?" Trucy moaned as she finished rolling up the paper, placing it into her pocket. "It went amazing actually, amazing meaning so close to being killed when the power goes off." Mike frowned, clamping his hands together and placing them on the table after he placed his phone on the table. "I never really lost all the power before... Do you mind telling me what happens?" Trucy put a hand to her chin in thought, crossing an arm and looking to the right.

_(Maybe I should tell him about the spirits... Wait, his last name was...)_

Her eyes glazed over, and her mouth dropped slightly in shock.

_(Schmidt... Chancey and Frank Schmidt...)_

"Hey." Mike brung his hand up, attempting to snap his fingers in front of her face. "You okay there?" Trucy blinked a few times, the light returning to her eyes as she looked at Mike. "You now how the Phone Guy says he becomes active in the dark?" Mike closed his eyes and hummed before opening them, nodding his head. "Yes."

"Well, he comes to the left door, and plays a little song, before he 'gives a hug'." Mike laughed sharply, standing up. "Giving a hug is right, he even goes as far as accepting you into the family." He looked at his phone, before putting it back in his pocket. "I have to get back to work. You can stay here if you want, well, because from what I've heard..." Trucy nodded, smiling sheepishly before speaking. "Ha ha, it's alright. Hey, do you have your old uniform in the back? Cause I lost the hat."

* * *

_He walked around the dark, endless abyss, his footsteps making loud clangs from his metal feet._

_(How did I..?)_

_"Apollo!" His eyepatch flipped upwards for a second before going down, his black eye examining the room. **"Aye, who are ye?"**_

_"Apollo, help!" His eye brightened slightly before going black. He recognized that voice, he's been keeping it locked into his mind for years. **"Tru**cy! Where are you?!"_

_"Apollo, save me!" He tilted his head to the left, his metal ear twitching as he tried to pinpoint where her screams of distress was coming from. He then craned his head back to its original position as he sprinted off. "Trucy, wait, I'm coming!"_

_"Apollo, plea-!" He kept running, his eye, slowly turning into what looked like a hazel, human eye, widened in shock and worry. "Trucy?!" No reply came this time, instead, a door appeared._

_(I know this room... It's the backstage area for the others...)_

_He kicked down the door easily, running into the room with his hook in front of him. "Trucy!" He looked around the room, trying to pinpoint any location where she could be. All he saw though, was a limp suit, with a pool of oil surrounding it._

_(Wait...)_

_He slowly walked towards the suit, a bright flash illuminating the room before the suit sat before him. He reached out his hand, now human, and grabbed the arm._

_(N-no...)_

_His eyes widened at the sight, and he backed up in shock as a copper smell entered his nostrils. _

_(Th-that isn't blood!)_

**_("Well done Justice!")_**

_"Wh-what?!" He looked around the room, the waistcoat he wore nearly sweeping the ground as he did so. _

**_("I mean, I wouldn't think you would have stuffed her in the suit!")_**

_His eyes widened as the info seeped into his skull. He looked down at his hand and the hook the had, finally noticing the amount of blood on them. "N-No..." He fell to his knees, pressing his left fist against where his heart was, or should have been. _

**_("Actually, I don't think I should be shocked...")_**

_A flash of darkness appeared in front of him, quickly dissapearing to reveal... Something. It was a tall, thin figure with black stripes, its face hidden in darkness. _

**_("After all... You did bite a man's skull, and nearly killed him.")_**

_He looked up at the figure weakly, one fist clutching his chest. "Why..?" The figure shook, a deep laugh resounded around the room. _

**_("Because, you fool... I need revenge.")_**

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 29- 3:39 PM

Apollo woke up screaming, his metal body falling off the small pirate ship he would 'sleep' on. He quickly got up, his head darting around, before he forced himself to calm down. "It's just a dream... It's only a dream..."

"Give it back Scrooge!"

Apollo tilted his head to the right as he walked to the corner of his cove, making sure to mark it for another day since the killer escaped. "That sounded familiar..."

"Awh, is the little baby going to cry?"

"Scrooge, we can put him in there! No one will see us!"

Apollo felt a small rumbling in his chest, his muzzle quickly turning into a scowl, showing his canines.

"Good idea man!" He heard a quick shuffling sound, coming closer and closer to the cove. He sprinted towards his chest, nearly tripping on the dusty floor, but made it. He sat in front of it, going limp, right as the sound was right outside. "P-please let me go!"

_(... Robert?)_

The curtains opened to reveal two boys, most likely about the age of 10 or 11, one of them holding the small child he saw yesterday. The boy looked beat, a bruises forming on his arms, and his left eye growing dark. The boy holding him by his collar threw him into the cove, landing right in front of Apollo. The boy, who Apollo decided was Scrooge, turned to the one next to the curtains. "You sure the fox doesn't work Jacob?" The other boy, Jacob, nodded his head as he shut the curtains. "Yes, the fox is shut down, my parents told me all about how he bit a guy in the head." Robert sat up, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Scrooge. "Th-that's n-not true! H-he *sniffle* he-" Scrooge laughed sharply, walking over to Robert with crossed arms, an evil smirk on his face. "Shut it, baby." He took an object out of his pocket, and Robert's eyes widened. "N-no."

"Yes, I'll break it, it'll be fun to see you cry..." He pointed at Jacob, who was glancing at Apollo, who's eyes were off, but his gaze may have focused on them if they were on. "Jacob, I think we should teach him a little lesson..." Jacob took his attention away from the fox, he smirked, and walked towards Robert. "Hold still..." He grabbed him by his collar, raising him slightly as he aimed his fist. "This will only hurt for a second..."

"My my, what do we have here..?" Scrooge and Jacob's eyes widened as Robert opened his eyes, and he gasped. "Fox man?!"

Apollo nodded his head, but didn't stop glaring at the two boys. He crossed his arms, his mouth open to reveal his canines. "Well..?"

Jacob dropped Robert, whimpering slightly as he hid behind Scrooge, who was smirking at the robot. "Ha, you stupid fox, you don't-"

Apollo quickly stood in front of the boy, his hazel eye darkening slightly as he snarled. **"Care to finish that sentence**..?" Scrooge fell back, the object he took from Robert falling out of his pocket. "N-no..." Apollo pointed at the entrance to the cove with his hooked hand, smiling. "**Then **go..."

Jacob quickly scrambled towards the entrance, Scrooge following closely behind. Apollo crossed his arms, sighing as he walked over to the object Scrooge dropped. He then ran over to Robert, who was watching the fox in amazement. Apollo knelt down, looking at the boy. "Aye lad, are ye okay?"

Robert nodded his head, smiling at the fox. "I-I'm *sniffle* okay..." Apollo held out the object, a small circle. The boy mumbled a quick thanks before grabbing the object. "Thank you fox man... This was... *sniffle*" He hugged the object closer to his chest, fresh tears streaming down his face. "Th-the last thing my brother gave me..." Apollo's visible eye widened, he sat down next to the boy, somehow wrapping his red, furry tail around Robert. "Are ye sure ye want to tell me lad..?"

Robert wiped his eyes, flinching slightly. Apollo noticed him flinching, and reached out to the boy with his good hand. "Little lad, ye need medical attention..." Robert nodded slowly, getting up. "I-I think my step mommy's babysitter is coming to pick me up..." Apollo nodded his head, crossing his arms. "Do ye need help to find the lass or lad..?" Robert shook his head, tapping his head with his right hand. "Well... Not really... I just don't remember their name very well..."

"Maybe it'll help to remember if ye tell me what their name be." Robert started towards the front of the cove, covering his bad eye as he squinted the other one. "Her name was... Her name was... Oh, now I know!" He opened the curtains to the cove, nodding his head. "Athena! Athena Cykes!"

_**(A:N: There we go! XD I never felt so happy to finally reveal that. This will probably be updated later today. Or early tomorrow, so be prepared for night 4! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warn my family!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Spirit's Memories

_**(A:N: Oh my gosh guys, over 1000 views!? You guys are amazing! I know it may not seem like a big deal for some people, but for me, it just makes me feel so happy. Especially now since I feel horrible, gosh, I thought flu season was over... Anyway, thanks to everybody who has reviewed, favorited, or followed so far, you guys are what's really keeping this story alive! You all get a virtual cookie! *hands over cookie* Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh**__**: That's actually a pretty good idea really. XD Athena isn't the best, but she can still babysit.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Yeah, poor Polly has to go through a lot, even in his 'afterlife'. XD You'll find out later how Mike and Robert are related to the story, I don't want to spoil. XD But yes, Apollo caring and protecting Robert was something that even gave me feels while writing.**_

_**Well, since I'm stuck in bed all day, might as well write this. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, they wouldn't have been famous if she did!)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 29- 11:37 PM

Trucy kicked the door to the pizzeria open, struggling to hold to crate up in her hands. "Billy, Chancey, I'm here!" She heard a squel, before a bright yellow blur ran up to her. "Trucy!" She wrapped her arms around the young magician, somehow avoiding the crate, and picked her up. "Chancey, do ya not see the box in her arms?" Billy ran up to the two girls, grabbing the crate out of Trucy's hands as Chancey set down Trucy. "Sorry Trucy... It's just..." She smiled sheepishly as she tugged on her ponytail. "Today has just been very interesting."

Trucy smiled as she dusted herself off, careful not to let the oversized cap fall off her head. "Oh really? Care to tell me what happened?" Billy glared as he set the crate on the table, his cheeks turning a very dark shade of red. "Chancey, no." Chancey smiled as she clapped her hands, skipping towards Billy. "Oh, c'mon Billy!" She tapped his nose, somehow making his cheeks turn a darker shade. "Lighten up a little, will ya?" Trucy laughed as Chancey skipped backed, leaving behind a shocked Billy. "So, what happened?"

Chancey placed her hands behind her back, and smiled. "Well, one kid had a birthday party today, and the placed was packed! So, the employes didn't see a kid get on stage until the kid puked on Billy!" Trucy laughed as Billy walked over, his guitar strapped to his back. "How did it feel Billy." Billy stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms. "It was awful, the vomit got into the wiring, and I couldn't move! My joints are still stiff..." Trucy walked over to the crate, smirking over her shoulder. "So, has this happened before?"

Chancey shook her head, glancing at Billy. "No, not since Foxy-" Billy slapped a hand over her mouth, placing a finger to his lips. "What she means to say is, nope. Never happened before. I'm the unlucky first." Trucy didn't notice the glare or the awkward silence as she opened the crate. "Gosh, you two are such children." Chancey tugged the hand away from her mouth, now smiling at Trucy. "Well, technically, we are children! So, what's in the crate?" Trucy laughed as she took out two packages. She walked over towards the two, and placed one in each hand. "I had the... Unique pleasure of meeting some people you two know..."

Billy examined the bottom of the package, it easily fit into the palm of his hand. "Who were these people?" Chancey opened her package, a small, thin thing. When she caught a glimpse of what it was, she stopped, and stared at it. She then slowly tore off the rest. "Chancey..?" Chancey placed a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back a sob as she looked at the picture she had. She handed it to Billy, his eyes slowly widened as he looked at it. "Wh-where did..?" Trucy smiled sheepishly, crossing her arms and averting her gaze. "I-I found it in his hat..." Billy gave the picture back to Chancey, who took it back with shaky hands. "Trucy..." She jumped, and wrapped her arms around the young woman's shoulders. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" Trucy laughed as she hugged back, allowing the woman to cry into her shoulder. "It's fine..."

Billy opened his package, and gasped. "How did you..?" Trucy giggled at his astonishment, letting go of Chancey, allowing her to wander off. "Well, my father had to defend your older brother, and he gave us this. He said if we ever do visit this place again, to put it on the Bonnie suit." She watched as Chancey climbed the stage, struggling to do so with her height disadvantage. Billy took out a small locket, he stared at it before putting it in his pocket. "Thank you..." Trucy nodded at the man, not taking her eyes off Chancey.

Chancey walked towards Freddy, and stood infront of it. "Hey Frank... I don't know whether you can hear me or not... But I want to show you something..." She sighed, and held up the picture, making it be right in the bear's line of sight. "Remember that day we got stuck on the slide, and Mikey had to get us out..?" She laughed, and shook her head. "You were whining the whole time, and even when you could get off, you stayed. I'll admit, I was scared Mikey wouldn't save us... Remember Mikey..? Yeah... He was a great uncle..." She allowed her arms to fall to her sides, and sighed. "This is so stupid, I'm talking to a robotic bear!" Trucy and Billy laughed, shaking their heads. "And you're a robotic chicken!" Chancey rolled her eyes, and stood in the spot Chica would normally stand at. "Don't you have more important things to do? Like, I dunno... Getting to your work station?" Billy snorted as he easily rolled on stage, careful not to land on his guitar. Trucy walked towards the east hallway, glancing behind her. "Showoff."

"Hey, not my fault I'm fabulous!" Trucy heard a smack sound, followed by Billy's protesting. Trucy shook her head as she walked down the hall, shutting her eyes and humming to herself. Only to stop and shake her head.

_(That bear's song is really stuck in my head...)_

She made a quick turn into her office, shutting the door behind her. "Not taking any chances tonight..."

"Not taking any chances with what?"

_**(A:N: XD I know, cliffhangers are awful, but hey, we have a chapter. XD I'll try my hardest to put up Turnabout Forgotten today. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	12. Chapter 12:When Lost, it Will be Found

_**(A:N: Hey guys, sort of important announcement to make... Alex: As some of you may know, Real was sick the past week, and typed some chapters and... Well... Me: I have to basically get back on schedule, so sorry if it takes awhile to update, it just means I'm trying to get back on track. Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly:Mwah ha ha! *cough* Blah. Anyway, yeah, cliffhangers are evil, but at least it will be resolved... Eventually. XD Yeah, Trucy's over confidence will most likely change this chapter.**_

_**Me: Alrighty then, now that we are done with reviews, time for the story! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney. The story for FNAF would be OVER if she did.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 29-11:58 PM

Trucy stared at the door, hoping that whatever she heard wasn't real.

_(N-no... He can't be...)_

"Trucy, turn around. Now." Trucy stood there before slowly turning. Her cap nearly covering her wide eyes as she gazed into Phoenix's soul piercing ones. He glared at her while Athena, who was sitting in the chair, was looking at the tablet. Trucy tugged on her shirt collar, trying to think of something, if anything, to say to get them out. "H-how did you get in..?"

Athena set down the tablet, crossing her arms to flick her moon earring. "Well... Junie had a friend who owned a kid that needed a babysitter for today. So, she asked if I could do it, I didn't know I would have to come... Here. But, I still stuck with the kid. I knew you worked here, and Mr. Wright and I have been trying to find out what you're hiding."

_(Hiding..? The only thing I'm hiding is the killer robots! ... And the spirits... You know what? Why didn't I talk about the robots?!)_

"And when I came to pick up the kid, he was in this closed off area. Nobody came around to see it, and all that was there was that fox..." Trucy visibly shivered when Athena mentioned the fox, but Phoenix and Athena didn't notice. Phoenix was too busy looking at the tablet, and Athena was rambling on so much to notice. "So... We basically hid there." Trucy shook her head, grabbing the tablet out of Phoenix's hands. "G-guys... You both need to leave. Now." Phoenix narrowed his eyes, placing a hand to his hip. "... I'm sorry Trucy..." He shook his head, shutting his eyes. "But you're going to have to answer some questions first.

Trucy looked at the clock, and her eyes widened in shock. "Guys please... I'm begging you..."

"Why Trucy?" Athena stood up, and walked over towards the young woman. "I can hear a lot of stress from your voice, what's so bad about this-?"

A small, barely audible noise cut her off. **"Dum dum diddly dum..." ** Trucy paled as the sound of a phone ringing was followed.

_"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

Trucy looked through the tablet quickly, ignoring both Athena and Phoenix's questioning. Everything seemed alright to her...

_(Wait...)_

She flipped back to the show stage, and finally noticed how stiff Chancey, who looked like Chica, was. Billy, who was Bonnie now, would occasionally drum his fingers on the guitar, and allowed his eyes to look.

_(What's wrong with Chancey?)_

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

Trucy jumped, and nearly dropped the tablet when she heard banging sounds. She turned on both lights before looking down both hallways, she pointed at Athena. "Athena, can you look at Cam 1C please..?" Athena hesitantly picked up the tablet, which showed the kitchen. She tapped it a few times before stopping, squinting her eyes and leaning forward. "... Wha..? Trucy!" She showed the tablet to Trucy, showing 'Pirate's Cove', with Foxy already looking outside of the cove. Phoenix looked at the tablet, and frowned. "Trucy, what's going on?"

_"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *cough* uh, when I did."_

Trucy clapped her hands together, then quickly looked at the cameras. Chancey, of all people, was already gone. Then again, so was Billy. "Huh..." She flicked through the cameras before seeing the bunny in the 'Supply Closet'. "Uhm... Well... Ha, h-how can I explain this..?"

_"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

Trucy looked around anxiously as she heard Freddy's jingle play. "Oh no..." She took off her cap, and twisted it. "Well..." She took a deep breath, and quickly spoke. "Well, I actually am a security guard, instead of watching the place, I have to watch the animatronics so they won't kill me and stuff me in a teddy bear outfit!"

_"You know...*moan* oh, no..."_

**"SCREEEEEEEE!" **Athena fell out of the chair from shock, while Phoenix looked at Trucy's head wound in shock. He then sighed, and looked at the ceiling. "... Like that man?"

"... I think so..." Phoenix sighed, shaking his head. "Trucy, the second your shift is over, I'll-"

"Did I come at the wrong time?" Trucy looked towards the window, the light still on, to see Bonnie, staring through the window. Athena stared at the bunny before turning to Trucy. "So, wait, why hasn't he..?" Trucy pointed at the door light behind Athena. "Can you turn that on..?" Phoenix slammed the door light without looking, keeping his eyes on the large, purple bunny. "Now then!"

"SHUT THE DOOR, SHUT THE DOOR!" Billy zoomed into the room, using his guitar to smack the door button between Athena and Phoenix. Trucy stared at the window, seeing Chica, Chica of all people standing at the window. "Billy, what are you doing?" She picked up the tablet, noticing that Foxy was sitting outside the curtains, and that Freddy was not on stage. Billy clamped his hands together. "How can I- AH!" Athena picked up the chair, and smacked the back of Billy's head with it. Billy fell forward, a bright flash blinded the three for a second. When the light faded, Billy, no longer Bonnie, sat up, scratching the back of his head. "Ow... That hurt..." Trucy went to the young man's side, only to stop when Chica banged on the glass window. Phoenix picked up the tablet, flicking through the screens as Athena turned off both lights. Trucy slowly regained her composure, and went to Billy's side. "You okay..?"

Billy nodded before laughing, standing up. "Yeah, I'm alright... So, about Chancey..." He glanced towards the now darkened window, shivering slightly. "Well... Something happened. The second it became 12, she started to shake. Then, she just stood... Still. It was..." He shivered, gripping his arms. "Sh-she... Her eyes..." He shivered, and grasped his arms. "She... She..." He sniffled, a small tear running down his cheek. "Her eyes..." Trucy stared at the crying man, her head tilted in confusion.

_(Well... He is still a kid... Just older.)_

She wrapped her arms around the young man, shushing him. "It's alright..." She heard quick thumps from the left hallway, and quickly shut the door. "It's fine Billy."

"Wait." Phoenix looked up from the tablet to face Billy and Trucy. "Your name is Billy?" Billy sniffed, and wiped the bottom of his nose before nodding. "Ya..." Phoenix shut his eyes, running his chin in thought. "... Can you give me your last-"

***BAM BAM BAM***

**"Let me in! Let me in!"**

Athena looked at the tablet, while Phoenix jumped, paling as he faced the closed left door. Athena's eyes narrowed as she looked at the cameras, finally spotting the fox. It was facing the door, pounding on it quickly, it's face covered in the darkness. The banging stopped, and there was silence.

Followed by Athena nearly dropping the tablet in shock. Trucy grabbed the tablet, and looked at it. The fox was looking at the camera, smirking, revealing his sharp fangs as he dragged his hooks across them. **"Ahoy there! Why don't ye let old Foxy into your captain's quarters?" **Trucy shook her head, and banged the left door as she looked at the tablet. "Nuh uh, no way Captain Sparrow, go back to your ship."

The fox chuckled, before running off into the darkness. **"Yar har har, I find your spirit to be amusing. ... **For now you killer."

Trucy stared at the tablet before shaking her head, sighing. She looked up, and nearly died when she saw the time.

_(It's only 3 AM, and my power is only at 12%?!)_

Athena walked over to Billy, and hesitantly held up a hand. "I'm Athena... Athena Cykes." Billy sniffled before rubbing his eyes. He then grabbed her hand with both of his, and shook it. "Billy... Billy Fitzgerald." Phoenix ran over to Billy, and stood infront of him. "That can't be right..." Trucy opened the left door, turned on the light for the right one, and opened that when nothing appeared.

Billy fiddled the guitar strapped to his back, biting his lip. "Why's that..?"

"Because 'Billy', the only man left with the last name Fitzgerald is in a hospital with the '28 victim!" Billy yelped, as the guitar on his back smacked him in the back of the head. "I-I... Well..." Trucy walked infront of Billy, putting her hands to her hips. "Daddy! Show some respect please!"

"Trucy, this man could be lieing!"

"Uhm... Mr. Wright, Trucy..?"

"Daddy, did your Magatama react?"

"... No, but I lost faith in it."

"... Guys..? The fox..."

"What do you mean 'lost faith in it'?!"

Athena clamped her hands over her ears. "GUYS!" Trucy and Phoenix turned their heated glares to Athena. She pointed at the screen, and Trucy paled. Foxy was already running down the hall, his jaw clamping up and down. Trucy shot up to press the left door button, but was stopped when a cold, metal hand clamped around her wrist. She quickly looked up, and screamed. Foxy stood there, barring his fangs as his one visible eye glared. **"It's me!" **

A large, metallic object flew pass Trucy's head, and smacked the fox's face. Foxy growled as he looked up, seeing Athena holding up the chair. "Did you like that fan fox?"

The fox growled before picking up Trucy, glaring at Athena. **"I only came to get my killer. That's all." **Before Trucy could speak or protest, the fox sprinted out of the office through the right door, nearly running into Chica.

The fox pushed the bird out of the way, and continued to make his sprint down the hall. Only when they appeared in the party room did Trucy start to push against the fox. "Let me go!" She smacked the fox in the snout, and screamed in pain when her hand hit the hard steal. She looked up at the fox, her eyes wide in fear. "... Why are you doing this..?" Foxy snarled, and looked down at her. **"You should know... You're the reason why I'm here! Why I'm this... Monster."**

_('Why I'm here'? What?!)_

"I don't know how you got here! Please let me go!" Foxy glared at Trucy, barring his fangs. "Silence." 

The fox than grunted, and almost fell on his face as he fell. Trucy yelped as she was clutched tighter, the hook piercing her arm. **"That bear..." **Trucy looked through the hair on her face, and gasped in shock as the bear, Freddy, stood in the way of Foxy. The fox growled, and he slammed his shoulder in the bear as he ran. **"Stay out of my way fuzzy!" ** She heard a grunt come from the bear as he fell over, trying to grab the fox animatronic's tale as he ran by. But his arm was either to rusty, or he was just slow, as he completely missed that tail by feet.

Foxy slammed into the 'Parts and Service' room, and threw Trucy to the ground before turning to slam the door shut. Trucy moaned in pain as she sat up, rubbing her head wound. "Owh... Stupid fox..." She looked around the room, hoping to find something, anything, that could stall for some time.

_(Too small, can't even hold it... I don't know what that is... Wait.)_

She grabbed a pointed, animatronic part next to her, examining it as Foxy locked the door. "This could work..."

**"Why, what do you have in your hands?" **Trucy turned in shock to see Foxy, standing up, looking down at her. She smiled sheepishly before waving the part. "Well... I... Uhm... Wait." She squinted her eyes, and slowly began to stand up. "What's wrong with your voice box..?" Foxy's visible eye flashed, he snarled as he grabbed Trucy's arm. **"Quiet you... I should be asking questions here..."**

Trucy shook her head, wincing at the pressure applied to her arm. "I already told you, I don't know how you got here!" The fox shook his head before lifting his right hand, placing the hook next to her neck. **"Last chance..."**

Trucy squeaked in pain as the applied pressure to her shoulder increased, but stopped when the hook came closer to her neck.

_(I hope no one will be upset... Besides Foxy of course.)_

She raised the animatronic arm, and shoved it into Foxy's chest. The fox roared as he fell backwards, grasping the arm in his chest. There was a bright flash, blinding Trucy for a second. She rubbed her eyes, and looked down.

On the ground, where the fox was before, was a man. The man looked exactly like the version in her dream, called Foxy. The man groaned, his captain's hat falling off his head. **"Not again..." **Trucy gasped, and ran over to the man. "A-are you..?"

The man quickly raised his right hand, which still had a hook, and turned to face her. His brown hair covered most of his face, his one, black eye peircing through it. **"Your tricks won't fool me killer..."**

Trucy pouted, and swiped the hook away from her face. "I'm not a killer. How many times do I have to say this..? You know what? Just sit up." She grabbed the man from behind with one hand, using the other to lift him up from the shoulder. The man's eyepatch flew up in surprise, brushing away some hair from his face. **"Why are you helping me..?" **

Trucy grabbed the end of the animatronic arm, gritting her teeth. "Because I can't let you die. Now hold still, this could hurt..." The man dug his hook into the ground, shutting his eyes tight. Trucy took in a deep breath, then pulled on the arm. The man screamed, but still remained still. She stopped for a second, looking at he man in worry. "Want me to keep going?"

The man nodded, biting his lip. Trucy sighed, and grabbed the arm again. With one final tug, the animatronic arm came out. Nearly making Trucy fall from the force of the final pull. The man fell back, an object that was in his pocket falling to the ground. Trucy looked at the arm, surprised to see not red, but a black substance coating it. She threw the arm to the ground, and turned to the man. He was slowly getting up, moaning as he scratched the back of his head. "**That... **Hurt." Trucy grabbed the object the man dropped, and walked over to him. "Hey, is this..?" The question died in her mouth as she looked at the object.

_(No... It can't be... This isn't real!)_

The man nodded, finally brushing his hair out of his face. "Yeah... Thanks." He reached out to grab it, but stopped when he saw the shock on Trucy's face. "Hey, is something..? Wait." He shot up, and walked over to Trucy, wrapping one arm around his stomach as he walked forward. "Do I know you?" Trucy looked at the man, and she gasped. Tears she hoped to never shed again fell down her face. She covered her mouth with her hand as she slouched forward. The man looked at her in confusion, wrapping his left arm around her. "What's wrong? Are you still afraid of me?" Trucy looked up, and shook her head. "Is your name... Apollo?"

The man tilted his head to the side before nodding. "Yes, Apollo Justice, why are you..?" He then saw her eyes widen in shock, a face he was familiar with from years before. He gasped, and shook his head as he walked backwards, away from her. "No..." Trucy reached out, shaking her head. "Apollo, please..."

"No..! This can't be happening!" He shook his head, clamping his arms around his head. "I couldn't... I was about to..." Trucy shook her head, running to Apollo. "No, you weren't-"

"I was! I was going to kill you! I thought you killed me! I thought... I thought..." He ran to the other side of the room, curling up into a ball as he sat in the corner. "I was..." Trucy walked over to him, trying not to cry at seeing him in a state of denial. "Please Apollo... Please..." When she got close enough, she kneeled down next to him, patting his back. "It's alright... Apollo, it-"

Apollo looked up at her, his human eye narrowed as it flickered to black, and than normal. "**S**t**ay** a**w**ay!" Trucy jumped back in shock as he glared, his eyepatch falling back down to cover his eye. They just stared at each other, one in shock, the other in anger.

After a few minutes, Trucy slowly stood back up, and walked towards him. Instead of patting his back, she held out his most prized possession. "Here... I think you may need this more than I do." Apollo eyed the object in her hand, frowning at the sight of it. Slowly, though, his facial features softened, and he reached out slowly to grab the object. Trucy nodded as he grabbed it, and looked at it. "Apollo, look at me." Apollo looked up right into Trucy's eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." Apollo sat still for a second before flipping his eyepatch up, revealing it to be the bright yellow, animatronic eye that was on Foxy. He looked up and down as he slowly put the bracelet on his left arm.

Time passed, the two of them just looking at each other. Trucy began to falter, worried that she probably did lie, and mistook it for reality. That thought soon vanished when Apollo sighed, smiling slightly as he looked down, his eyepatch lowering to cover his eye again. "You either are really good at bluffing, or telling the truth." Trucy smiled softly, sitting down next to Apollo. "I don't think I can get past your eagle eyes. Even with an eyepatch." Apollo fingered the fabric covering his eye, smiling. "Yeah..."

It was just both of them sitting, thinking of what to say to the other. After, what seemed like forever for the two, Apollo sighed, looking down. "Listen Trucy, I-" He was interrupted when Trucy hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, allowing her tears to fall on the waistcoat. "I've missed you so much..." Apollo was in shock, his mouth hanging agape, before he shut it, and awkwardly hugged her back. "I missed you too Trucy... I missed you too..."

_**(A:N: Well, that's probably the longest chapter I wrote for this fic. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, my uncle is visting, and I've barely had the chance to type this. He left earlier today, so I finished it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	13. Chapter 13: But Not Without Damage

_**(A:N: I'm going to keep this AN short, I'm really tired right now. XD Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: I'm glad your happy with Apollo and Trucy's reunion. Yeah, writing 'evil Chancey' was interesting, but worry not, you shall see her again soon. And the 5th child..? Well...**_

_**Natekleh:I still wanna try it!**_

_**guest: I plan on doing a re write of all my old stories, I just look back on them and cringe slightly now whenever I do. So I will soon when I finish my current projects, this, a oneshot, and Turnabout Forgotten.**_

_**Death9215(Guest): Thanks! XD Yeah, I wasn't really surprised that there was no FNAF AA crossovers, and although my friend made the first chapter, I had the general plot idea so far. But thanks really, I hope to please!**_

_**Me: Now that we got that done, Alex, DISCLAMERS! Alex: *looks through schedule* THE real assistant... Does not own Five Nights at Freddys... Or Ace Attorney... Capcom and Scott Cawthon do... Her schedule wouldn't be messed up if she did.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza  
April 30- 5:55 AM

Trucy's tears slowly dwindled, quickly drying on the black waistcoat Apollo wore. He made sure not to accidentally stab her with his hook, making sure only the blunt side of it actually touched her. After a few minutes, Trucy let go of Apollo, wiping her eyes, only to flinch. Apollo finally noticed the large gash on her right arm, still dripping blood. Apollo stood up, helping Trucy to her feet. "We need to get you outside..."

Trucy shook her head, waving her one good arm. "No Apollo... I'm good, I'm fine..." Apollo shook his head, grimacing slightly at his chest wound. "N-no... You're not fine Trucy... We need to get you to a hospital, and fast..."

A bright flash of light enveloped the room, blinding Trucy for a split second. When the spots vanished from sight, she looked up to see Foxy where Apollo was, looking down at her in concern. "You're not surprised..?"

Trucy shook her head, and smiled sheepishly. "I already met two of them... The one who's Bonnie, the other Chica..." Trucy looked down, her eyes narrowed in worry. "Chancey..." Apollo nodded, chuckling slightly, his robotic joints creaking as he did. "I only knew the two for awhile, but they seemed like good kids..."

He sighed, and started walking towards the door. He shook his head, and looked at Trucy. "Don't laugh."

_(Why would I laugh?)_

Apollo opened the door with his hooked hand, walking into the party room with Trucy right next to him. "Ahoy, be there any one out there?" Trucy had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, earning a glare from Apollo. They both stopped when the 6 o'clock bell rung, with the cheering of children following after. The cheering, though, was masked by the quick footsteps coming from the west hall.

"TRUCY!" Athena came running into the party room, the chair from the office in her hand. Following close behind was Phoenix, than Billy. Athena looked at Trucy, then at the animatronic fox. "What did you do to Trucy?!"

Apollo didn't answer, his jaw opened and shut, his eye wide in amazement as he saw who was there. He then shut his mouth, narrowing his one good eye. "Aye, the young lass be needin medical attention..."

Athena's grip on the chair faltered, but she regained her grip quickly. "Didn't you want to kill her earlier?!" Apollo opened his jaw to respond, but stopped when a moan was heard from the kitchen. They all turned to see Chancey, human, walking out of the kitchen, clutching her head. "What happened..?"

"CHANCEY!" A bright, purple blur shot across the room, smacking into Chancey. Chancey took a step back in shock as Billy picked her up, spinning her around before setting her down. He jumped in place, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I was so worried about you! You went blank, and then there was Trucy, and then when you tried to stuff that cupcake of yours down my throat."

"... Billy, I did that before the night shift began..." Billy shook his head, smiling as he placed a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Hush, I need to keep that illusion that you didn't pummel me with a cupcake." Chancey sighed, shaking her head as she walked towards the stage. "I need a minute... Wait where's Freddy..?" Everyone looked to the stage in surprise, not seeing the singing bear in his usual spot.

Apollo stood there for a second before walking over to Athena, Trucy next to him. "Aye, lass ,can ye take the young lass, she be in pain..." 

_(If Apollo doesn't stop, I think I may die from holding in this laughter...)_

Athena glared at the fox as Phoenix grabbed Trucy, gently but quickly taking him away from the fox. "Thanks... Is there a first aid kit here?" Apollo nodded, using his hook to point at his cove. "There be one in me cove. We could look for the Cap' while ye be there."

Phoenix nodded, mumbling as he walked towards the cove, Athena following, with Trucy in the back. Phoenix pushed aside the curtain, walking into the cove. Trucy stopped and turned, looking towards Apollo. The fox animatronic was talking to Billy and Chancey, nodding from time to time.

"Trucy, you coming?" Trucy jumped in surprise, turning to see Athena peeking out of the cove. She shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Trucy sat down on the chest in the cove as Athena dug through the First aid kit. Trucy looked at the chest, noticing the deep gashes on the small chest. "Alright Trucy..." Athena held up a bandage, frowning slightly. "Let's see your arm..."

Trucy sat still for a second before holding out her right arm, groaning slightly. "Ouch..." Athena frowned at the sight of the gash, Phoenix flinched slightly. He then frowned darkly, glancing at the cove's entrance. "Trucy... We need to talk about this job..." Trucy sighed, nodding her head. "I knew you would eventually..."

Phoenix nodded his head, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "First off... Why didn't you tell us about the robots..?"

"... I thought you were going to make me quit..." Phoenix narrowed his eyes, nodding his head. "Yes, and I will." Trucy frowned, tilting her head to the side. "But why Daddy..?"

"Because Trucy, the robots here want to kill you."

"But-"

Phoenix held up a hand. "Trucy, there is no reason why you should even work here with killer robots. I don't want to lose another family member here again." Trucy shook her head, shutting her eyes. "But Daddy... What about Billy and Chancey..?"

"What about them Trucy? One of them tried to kill you last night."

"Daddy, please-"

"What Trucy, what's so sad about Billy and Ch-?"

"THEY CAN'T LEAVE DAD!" Athena dropped the bandage in shock as Phoenix stepped back. He stared in shock Trucy, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth in a scowl. "They can't leave. They died. Billy, he's one of the people who died here. Chancey too. Did you see her earlier? Did she look like she could kill me? And Foxy... He could have killed me..."

A dense silence followed, no one daring to breath. Trucy sighed, shaking her head as she covered her face with her left hand. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that, I..."The sentence died off as Phoenix sighed, shaking his head. "So... The people who died are here... I actually don't find that hard to believe..." Athena looked at her boss in confusion as she continued wrapping Trucy's wound with the bandage. "Why's that boss?"

Phoenix laughed as he placed a hand to his hip, placing the other hand behind his head. "Oh, I think you might meet that reason in awhile if that feeling I have is right..."

"... Frank?" Trucy stared at the curtains in shock, Athena tying the last of the bandage on her arm.

_(Did I hear that right..?)_

"Frank?" Athena got up, walking towards the curtain with Phoenix and Trucy following closely behind. "FRANK!" Athena pushed aside the curtain to see Chancey, wrapping her arms around a man's neck, smiling as he stumbled back. "Chancey, is that really you?!" Trucy smiled as the young woman grinned, nodding her head in a crazed manner. "Frank! I missed you so much!" The man, Frank, nodded his head, hugging back his sister. "I thought I would never see you again..."

"We found the young lad back there." Athena and Phoenix jumped as they turned, seeing the fox animatronic walking back into his cove. "He be wanderin around, lookin for a way out..." The fox shook his head, walking into the curtained area while he mumbled under his breath. Athena and Phoenix watched the fox go back into the cove, until Phoenix tapped Athena's shoulder. She turned to him, and he pointed at the entrance to the pizzeria. Athena gave a confused look, until realization struck her. She nodded, and walked towards the entrance.

Phoenix set a hand on his daughter's left shoulder, whispering in her ear. "We will talk about this later..." Trucy nodded while he stood back up. He nodded towards Billy, who just walked out of the kitchen, and followed Athena to the exit.

* * *

"But Trucy!" Trucy laughed, tipping her hat to cover her eyes. "No Billy, we have to remove the bucket from the top of the backstage door."

"But Trucy, I can't reach it!" Apollo shook his head, and wrapped his left human arm around Billy. "Then get Frank to get it down. We have to get in somehow..." Billy muttered under his breath as he walked back to the party room. Apollo sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to Trucy. "What did Mr. Wright talk to you about?" Trucy sighed, shaking her head as she gazed up at the bucket. "What do you think he talked to me about?"

Apollo frowned, shaking his head. "Are you really... Leaving..?" Trucy flinched, she didn't need Athena's special hearing ability to hear the emotions Apollo had. The one that stood out was fear.

_(The fear of being lonely...)_

Trucy shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'm actually not sure, but I think I'll be staying..." Apollo crossed his arm, using his hooked hand's flat side to poke his head. "What did you say to him?" Trucy opened her mouth to talk, but was stopped when Billy walked back on the stage. "Frank, it's here."

The man from earlier walked in, his tall frame allowing him to easily get on the stage. He looked at the door, and sighed. "You still are such a child, after all these years..." Billy smirked as he took his guitar off the table. "Hey, ya are only one year older than me."

"And proud of it." Trucy snickered as Billy stuck out his tongue, strumming a few random chords on his guitar. Frank rolled his eyes, and grabbed the bucket off the door, handing it to Apollo. "I trust you the most with this Mr. Justice." Apollo's eyepatch flipped up on surprise before going back down, slumping over and sweating as he grabbed the bucket.

"Please just call me Apollo..." Frank blinked twice, then shrugged before jumping off the stage. "Alright Mr. Justice." Apollo sighed, shaking his head as Trucy laughed. "Were they always like this?"

"..." Apollo didn't look at Trucy as he set down the bucket, sitting down on the stage's front. "... Apollo?" Apollo didn't look up, he shook his head. "Trucy, do they know I'm here..?" Trucy but her lip, looking at the ground. "You know that you are still here..?"

Apollo shook his head, sighing. "No, I mean, know how I died. Did they even catch the killer..?" Trucy shook her head, crossing her arms while looking off to the left. "Well, no, something happened to the witness, and when I asked Daddy, he never told me..." Apollo's head shot up, and he glanced at Trucy, his good eye narrowed. "... What? But." He bit his lip, clenching his left fist as his body shook. "You were..."

_(I was what? What did I do?)_

She grabbed his right shoulder, shaking her head. "Apollo, what did you know about the the murderer?"

"... I don't even know anymore..." He looked down at his hook, his normal eye flashing to black. "I **tho**ugh**t** t**ha**t **yo**u..." Trucy blinked in shock before shaking her head, gripping his shoulder tighter. "It's alright Apollo, please just..." Apollo shook his head, jumping off the stage. "I-I... I need to think..." He ran off, Trucy barely seeing him as he dashed into the 'Pirate's Cove', the curtains swaying behind him.

_(... I need to fix this.)_

She sighed as she jumped off the stage, dusting herself off. "Billy!" Trucy looked up to see Billy running into the room, smiling. He jumped behind Trucy, grabbing her shoulders to keep her infront of him. "Hide me!" Frank ran into the room, his brown shirt and goatee stained in a powdery substance. "Come over here Peter Cottontail!" Billy looked over Trucy's shoulder, smirking. "No way Fuzzy, I don't want to be snapped in half!" Frank frowned as he walked forward, only to fall on his back slipping. "Ack!" Billy ran forward with Trucy, shaking the man on the ground. "Frank!"

"... I'm alright." He sat up, scratching the back of his head. He looked at Trucy, grimacing slightly. "Why did I fall..?" Trucy looked down, and noticed a dark stain on the ground. She dipped her hand in it before smelling it. She gagged, wiping her left hand on her shirt.

"What was it Trucy?" Trucy glanced at the trail of the stain, ignoring Billy's questions.

_(That smelled like blood...)_

She stood up, shaking her head. "Billy, can you watch Frank for a second?" She followed the trail of black blood, ignoring Billy's frantic questions. She followed the trial, which coated various tables and chairs, all leading to one place. Chancey stood near the end of the trail, right in front of 'Pirate's Cove'. Chancey looked towards Trucy, then looked back down immediatly. She clasped her hands together, and nodded towards the cove. "Y-you might want to check on him..."

*THUMP*

Chancey's head shot up while Trucy jumped slightly, looking towards the Cove. "Chancey, anything back there I should be afraid of?" Chancey shook her head, looking back down. "As far as I know, no..." Trucy nodded, and walked towards the Cove's entrance. "Apollo?"

"..." No reply.

"... Apollo, I'm coming in!" She brushed the curtains aside, looking into the darkness of the cove."Apollo..?" There was silence as she walked into the cove, closing the curtains behind her. "Apollo, are you here?"

"... Trucy..." A small moan followed, sounding from a corner of the cove. Trucy walked towards it slowly, tipping her hat upwards to see better. "Apollo, what's wrong?" A set of eyes lit up in the darkness, one normal and human, the other the bright yellow light. Trucy saw a red, fluffy tail move in the shadows as the eyes dissapeared. "I'm fine, Trucy, just." Trucy slipped, slamming into the ground with a loud bang!

"Trucy!" The eyes appeared again, facing her, and a exposed, metal hand reached out of the darkness. "A-are you..? Ack!" The hand retreated, hitting metal as the eyes dissapeared again. Trucy got up on her knees, crawling over towards the metal fox. What she saw shook her to her very core.

Apollo, who now looked like Foxy, was grasping his stomach, the source of the black blood trail, his hook was dug deep into the ground. His red tail was wrapped around his body, his muzzle clamped shut, but his sharp fangs showing. Trucy gasped, grabbing Apollo's shoulders. "Chancey, get the phone on the-"

"Already got it." She looked to the left, squinting, seeing Freddy's outline. "Frank?" The bear laughed, walking forward. "No, but close." The bear stopped infront of Trucy, his golden color now standing out in the darkness. It held out a hand, holding a small phone. Trucy glanced at the phone before looking up. "Is this some sort of trick?" The bear chuckled, shaking its head. "Of course not." It held a fist over its chest, tipping its hat with the other. "Scouts honor."

"... There's no catch?"

The bear sighed, shaking its head. "Huh, well, there is one. Can you tell the bunny this?" The bear placed the phone into her hand, making her clasp it with its other hand. "Tell him that I am still here."

Trucy looked down at the phone, shutting her eyes. "Where did you even..?" She looked up, and blinked in shock at the empty stage.

_**(A:N: ACK! Sorry guys, my friend took me on a camping trip! I'm gonna reply on PMs or update as soon as I can today! Sorry for the late update! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Even Spirits Are Mean

_**(A:N: Another short AN from this sleepy author. XD Alex: Get to the REVIEWS, Real! **_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Pirate Apollo is a cute thing I see, and I hope to at least draw him in a cute light soon. And evil Apollo..? Well... *insert evil laugh here***_

_**PinkiePieMaud: Awh, thanks. :D I hope to please!**_

**_Me: Nap... Or disclaimers... Nap... Or disclaimers..? Alex: DISCLAIMERS! THE real assistant owns nothing, she only owns the plot of the story itself. And a few OCs.)_**

Location: Unknown  
Date and time: Unknown

The small room, although dark and dreary, had one small light in the room. One lightbulb, held by a piece of string, hanging above a small crate. The crate was still clean, it was the only clean thing in the room, having small marks here and there on the small crate. Usually, the small crate had no purpose, just sitting there, collecting dust. But at the moment, one man sat on the crate. The light swung as he spoke, his large frame nearly overshadowing all the light from the room. "Do you really think I should help them..?" The man's baritone voice boomed in the small room as he gazed at a small object in his hands. "... You really think so?" He held the object, a small, golden teddy bear, up to his ear. He narrowed his honey colored eyes, sticking his tongue out slightly. "... What do you mean Golden?" He put the bear infront of him, his eyes wide. "Someone hurt?" He then giggled, shaking his head, his top hat nearly falling off. "I don't wanna help the girl Golden, made a promise to the-"

_**("We may have to break that promise.")**_

The man looked behind him, and smiled when he saw the two white pinpricks in the dark. "Shadow!" The voice chuckled, light and carefree in a way.

_**("Hush little one, we must not wake my brother, not yet anyway.")**_

The man looked over to the right, and giggled. "Sorry Shadow..." He stood up, and grabbed another toy off the ground. It was a small, golden rabbit. He walked over to the right, and set it down on a large object. He patted its head, smiling as his long, golden locks fell on his face. "Still sleepy Mr. Shadow..?"

As always, there was no reply. The voice sighed, the two pinpricks moved.

_**("I don't think my brother will wake up today...")**_

The man pouted, pushing his arms to his sides as he childishly pouted. "Why wouldn't he wake to see his sister?"

The silence in the room was deafening, until the voice sighed again.

_**("Little one, can you do something for me?")**_

The man nodded, hugging the golden bear to his chest. "Uh huh, what is it?"

_**("One of the fallen ones are hurt... By the gifter... I need you to help the girl.")**_

The man pouted again, shaking his head as he looked to the right. "Why should I? It's not like she will-"

_**("No little one, she is.")**_

The man nearly dropped the bear, his top hat almost falling off his head when he spun his head around. "Sh-she's the one who'll..?"

_**("Yes little one, she will be the one to set us free. But make haste, you must help!")**_

A shadow reached out, holding an object in its grasp. The man grabbed the object, and looked at it with wide eyes.

_**("Give this to the girl... Promise me young one...")**_

The white pinpricks started to fade away, the soft voice along with it.

_**("Promise me Gregory...")**_

The man, Gregory, looked down at the object in his hand, nearly crushing it with his grip. He looked up to see the pinpricks had faded away.

"..."

He looked down at the teddy bear he held, smiling. "Golden... I think I might see big brother soon..."

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30- 6:39 AM

"Mr. Stahm, please understand that-" A voice boomed off the phone, making Trucy move the phone away from her ear. She heard a loud clang behind her, and turned to see Frank and Billy grabbing Foxy, Apollo, and picking him up. Apollo coughed, the black blood dripping through his mouth onto the ground. She turned back around, nodding to Chancey, who nodded back. Chancey ran onto the stage to get into the backstage.

Trucy placed the phone back to her ear, bitting her lip. "Mr. Stahm, from what I understand, we can't repair Foxy because we don't have the parts?"

"No, we need a repairman!" Trucy shook her head, glancing over her shoulder when she heard a small moan. A crash soon followed, making Trucy jump slightly as she almost dropped the phone.

"What was that?"

"Uhm..." Trucy scratched the back of her head with one hand before speaking. "Just... One second Ms. Stahm." She quickly covered the phone with her hand, and looked behind her. Billy and Frank were bent over, panting, while Apollo sat on the stage, gripping his stomach. Billy smiled, and held up a hand. "Man... High... Five..." Frank looked at the hand, and quickly returned the gesture. Apollo shook his head, his tail wrapping around him again. "I'm not that heavy guys."

Trucy held a finger to her lips. "Guys." All the boys looked up, Apollo the slowest. "Hush." She turned around, and uncovered the phone. "Sorry Mr. Stahm, I thought I heard something. So, we just need a repairman?"

"Yes, they are expensive these days. And those robots would be very hard to repair, they are old models about... Eight, ten years old."

_(Wow... That's actually surprising...)_

"What if I... Get one for you?"

"Get a repairman?"

"Yeah, one sec, I need to call someone." She shut the phone, and sighed before opening it, she held a breath as she dialed a number.

_(Please pick up... Please pick up...)_

* * *

Reoccurring Library

April 30-6:42 AM

Mike Schmidt couldn't tell if whether he was a morning person or not. But today, after nearly falling asleep on his desk three times, he might get the answer to that question today. "... I beg you..." He clasped his hands together, and looked up. "Please, make something-"

*Ba du du, ba du du*

Mike stopped in mid sentence, glancing at his phone. He picked it up, ignoring all the accusing stares in the room, and answered. "... Hello?"

"Mike, thank god you picked up." Mike laughed, taking his glasses off his face, and placing them into his breast pocket. "Hey Trucy, yeah, I'm surprised too. What's going on?"

"Mike, I need you to do me a favour." Mike leaned back, looking up at the cieling as he nodded. "What kind of favour are we talking about?"

"Uhm... *thump*" Mike heard Trucy sigh over the phone. "Can you fix robots?" Mike nodded, but then realized he was on a phone. "I'm not good, but I ain't bad either. Why?"

"Just... Come to the Pizzeria... No Frank, put that down." The line went dead, but Mike didn't notice it.

_(... Frank..?)_

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-6:57 AM

Trucy pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at Frank as he smirked. "Frank, I told you to give Billy back his locket about 20 minutes ago." She pointed at the enraged, purple haired man, who was struggling in a bear hug by Chancey. "I don't think Chancey can hold him back any longer." Apollo nodded his head, his jaw clamping open and shut in rhythm with his nods.

"Frank, please, don't think Chancey wants to see you die again." Frank pouted, throwing the small locket, the ball from earlier, into the air before catching it. "Why's that?" He pointed at the fox. "Not like you would care. You did almost kill her." He pointed at Trucy, catching the locket and grasping it in his hand. "You didn't care for years, so what's-"

He didn't finish that sentence, a breeze brushed past Trucy, Chancey, and Billy. Billy stopped struggling as a red blur rammed into Frank, pushing the man to the ground. Frank grunted, dropping the locket from his grasp. The red blur, Apollo, gently caught it in his metal hand before glaring down at Frank. He towered over him, his muzzle formed into a snarl. His eyepatch was up, but instead of it being a vibrant yellow, it was pitch black, a white dot in the center.

"Wha**t di**d you **ju**st s**ay**?" Frank looked fearfully up at the animatronic fox. "N-Nothing!" Trucy stared at Apollo in shock. She never saw him this upset, this enraged, even during Clay's death. Apollo growled again. Placing his hook near Frank's face. "**Rea**ll**y?**" Apollo laughed, a dark, resonating sound that quickly filled the building. He then growled, leaning forward slightly so that his face was close to Frank's. The smell of blood and oil quickly filled Frank's nostrils. **"That's not what I heard."**

Trucy reached a hand out to the fox, only to flinch. "A-Apollo..?" The fox didn't look back at Trucy as he placed his hook closer to Frank's head.

_You should know why I'm here... Why I'm this... Monster..._

_(Does Apollo really think he is..?)_

Trucy ran up to Apollo grabbing his hooked hand and pulling it away from Frank. "Apollo, stop it!" Apollo whipped around, his eyes, both now pitch black, narrowed slightly. He growled and stepped forward. Trucy stepped back, holding a hand out infront of her as she looked at Billy and Chancey. "Guys... Get out of here with Frank." Chancey nodded, and quietly jogged behind the enraged fox to grab her brother off the ground. Billy blinked in shock as Apollo set the locket on the ground, not taking his eyes off Trucy.

"T-Trucy... What about-"

Apollo raced forward his hands outstretched. **"SCRRREEEEEEEE!"**

Trucy jumped out of the way, causing Apollo to crash into a nearby table. She turned towards Billy, her cap nearly covering her eyes. "Get out, NOW!" Billy grabbed Chancey quickly with Frank, and ran off towards the kitchen. Apollo quickly got up, shaking his head to clear the fog. He glared at Trucy, growling slightly as he did. Trucy looked back towards Apollo, swallowing as she held a hand to her chest. "Apollo, please!" Apollo walked forward, his hooked hand at the ready. Trucy stpped back, shaking her head and shutting her eyes before looking back at Apollo. "Apollo, it's me, Trucy!"

The fox laughed, wiping the black blood off his face. **"You're not Trucy. She would never come back here." **

"And why wouldn't she?" The fox grunted, stopping to think before walking forward. **"Why should I even listen to you?"**

"Because I'm your sister Apollo!" Trucy clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened as Apollo stopped moving, his eyes widened in shock. "Y-you weren't supposed too..." Apollo's eyes flickered to human, then back to pitch black, until the only black one was the one usually covered by an eyepatch. **"... Wha**t..**?" **

_(He wasn't supposed to know... Not now at least.)_

She walked over towards the fox, who had fallen to his knees, staring at his hook and hand. "... How long..?"

He looked up, his black eye now bright yellow. "How long... Until you would have told me..?" Trucy bit her lip, kneeling down next to Apollo. "... The day you died..." Apollo looked back down at his hand and hook, clutching his metal hand into a fist. "I don't... Trucy, if I was the cause of that... Would I be a monster..?"

Trucy grinned, hugging the fox. Apollo jumped in shock slightly before Trucy spoke. "Not in my book at least, after all, you all are poor little souls, who just lost all control." Apollo frowned as Trucy let go, giggling. "I'm not little..."

Trucy flicked his ear, the one with fur still on it, and laughed when Apollo narrowed his eyes, covering it. "Not now at least, but human." She stood up, and placed a hand next to her head as Apollo stood up. "You're this tall." Apollo laughed while he walked towards the cove, shaking his head. "Sure sure... Might want to grab the others before-"

"Already done." Apollo and Trucy looked towards the stage in surprise, Frank and Billy, now Freddy and Bonnie, were glaring at each other as they stood on the stage. While Chancey, now Chica, sat on the stage. "When did you get-?"

"Trucy?!" Mike ran into the room, running over to Trucy. "Trucy, what happened?"

"Uhm..." Trucy looked back onstage, all the animatronics stood in their usual spots. She turned to see the closed curtains of 'Pirate's Cove.' "Well..." She looked back at Mike and smiled. "Can you fix one?"

"... Why..?" Trucy laughed, scratching the back of her head as she smiled. "I might get fired if you don't." Mike shook his head, pushing his glasses up his face as he did. "I would think that was a good thing." Trucy pouted, stomping off towards the cove. "Not in my book!" She pushed the curtains open, and came back. "Now come..." She tugged on his sleeve and smirked. "Come, join me on an adventure into Pirate's Cove"

Mike scoffed, but followed anyway. "Not my idea of fun... But alright..." Trucy stood infront of the curtains, bowing while pointing at the inside of the cove. "Come with me, and you'll see~."

Mike chuckled as he walked in. "A world of your imagination.~" Trucy nodded, smiling as he stepped in. When Mike was out of eyeshot, she quickly glanced towards the stage to see all three animatronics on stage looking at the cove. She nodded, before turning, and walking into the cove.

_**(A:N: Well, there we go, Apollo now knows that Trucy is his sister. What he does with this info will come as a surprise. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Do you Believe in Ghosts?

_**(AN: Ha ha! Two chapters in one day. Looks like another short AN guys. Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: I always get away fast enough sometimes, others, not so lucky. XD**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: The first part was confusing? *wipes off hands* My work here is done. XD Really though, thanks, I hope to please really. And for Mike, I hope you enjoy what awaits him.**_

_**guest: Although I don't like to repeat myself, I will say this again. I'm currently working on a few projects, this, Turnabout Forgotten, Turnabout Sprits, and a few oneshots. I plan on making rewrites of my old stories once I have less on my plate.**_

_**unicornboo:Thanks! XD Yeah, sibling bonding is the best.**_

_**Me: Welp, there we have it! Alex: You do the DISCLAIMERS this time. *goes to take nap* Me:... I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, Capcom and Scott Cawthon on the other hand, do.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-7:15 AM

"Are you sure Trucy?" Trucy sighed as she turned, using her right arm to point at the animatronic fox. "Yes Mike, I'm sure he won't try to stuff you in a suit." Mike frowned, crossing his arms and sighing. "How sure are we talking here?" Trucy went behind the animatronic fox, using her phone as a flashlight as she searched the back of its head. "I'm as sure as to how sure I am to where this guy's power button is..." She smiled in truimph as she pushed a button, making the fox jolt. "Which is pretty sure."

Mike took a step back as the fox groaned, looking up. "Hey there Trucy..." Apollo yawned, using his hooked hand to cover his mouth as he did. "What's going on..?"

He finally noticed Mike, who was slowly walking backwards towards the Cove's entrance. He used his metal hand to wave. "Ahoy there lad! What brung ye here to they Pirate's Cove?" Trucy huffed, walking over to Mike, and grabbing his sleeve. "Mike, he means no harm."

Mike glared at Trucy, and shook his head. "Remember why he's even out of order?" He pointed towards Apollo's jaw, which was still broken, with some of the black blood dripping off it still. "Remember the bite?"

"... I do." Trucy nodded, dragging Mike back over towards Apollo. "But please, he's changed, give him another chance." Apollo nodded his head slowly, extending his metal hand towards Mike. "Please lad, are ye able to forgiv' this old fox?" 

Mike crossed his arms, shaking his head. "No." Trucy narrowed her eyes, placing her hands to her hips. "I think you would be in bigger trouble if you said no."

"..." Mike's eyes widened, his mouth opened in shock. He then shut it, and glared at Trucy. "Trucy Susan Wright!"

"That's not even my middle name!" Mike waved his hand, shaking his head. "That's besides the point. The point is, you can get people to do whatever you want." He glanced over towards the fox, who was watching with this amused expression. "No matter how much I don't want to..." He looked towards the outstretched, metal hand, and tapped it. "There." He turned, and walked near the entrance to the cove. "We don't have to hurry today. Since today is Wednesday, the place won't open up. Although..." He opened the curtain, and grabbed his toolbox. "I think the day guard comes..."

He walked back over to Apollo, and kneeled down. "Alright Foxy, show me where you hurt yourself." Apollo narrowed his eyes, frowning. "I didn't hurt myself..."

"Just do it Fox."

Apollo looked up at Trucy, smirking as he nodded. "Calm down lass, I will..." Apollo moaned slightly as he moved his arm from his chest, showing the gaping hole in his stomach.

_(Wait, I did that! I don't remember the wound being so big though...)_

Mike let out a low whistle, digging into his toolbox. "Hey, Trucy, go into the backstage. I think there was a box with parts for each animatronic." Trucy nodded, and turned towards the cove entrance before running off. She opened the curtains, and looked towards the stage. All three animatronics were there, but they were looking at each other, talking. Billy was gripping his guitar, his face somehow making a snarl. Frank had a shocked and hurt look on his face, while Chancey stood there, her hands to her hips as she watched the two boys.

Trucy sighed, and looked around.

_(Where did Apollo put it..? Ahah!)_

She walked towards a table, and picked up the small ball, she examined it closely. It wasn't that big, it could easily fit into her palm. A small button was on the side.

_(Most likely the thing that opens the locket.)_

She walked towards the stage, and jumped on it. "Billy." The bunny turned, and nodded, the frown not leaving his face. "What?" Trucy walked over to the bunny, and gave him the locket. "I found it."

"Trucy, hurry up!" Trucy jumped slightly before running into the backstage. "Where is it..?" She looked under shelves, near the table, and finally found a large, brown box labled 'Foxy' near the table. "There you are..." She opened the door, and looked on stage. "Can one of you guys help me?" Frank nodded, placing his micriphone down on the ground before jogging forward. "I could if it helps Ms-"

Trucy shook her head, pointing towards the cove. "No, you can't." A bright flash went off, before Frank stood before Trucy. He tipped his head to the side, his hat nearly falling off his head. "Why's that?"

"Trucy, what was that bright flash?" Trucy sighed, glancing towards the cove again. "My flashlight just went off. Sorry Mike!"

"Ha ha... Just... Don't do it again, I think you startled Foxy more than me... Another Bite was about to go down."

"Me jaw wasn't close to yer head!" Trucy sighed, looking towards Frank again. "Now do you see why?"

"..." Frank stood there, stroking his goatee with one hand while he hummed to himself. He glanced at the cove. "Still... It's not like he'll know it's me..." He smirked, and placed his fists to his hips as he smiled. "After all, I'm supposed to be 12 by now, not 20."

_(... How does that even work?!)_

Frank chuckled, walking over to the box. "Don't ask, I don't know how it works either." He picked up the large box with ease, grunting slightly. "Well... Let's go then..." He started to walk towards the stage's edge, taking small steps. "Uhm... Frank..?"

"... Huff... Yeah..?"

"Watch out for the-" Frank got to the edge of the stage, and easily jumped down, his knees bending to support his weight, before glancing up at Trucy. "What..?" Trucy stared at the man in shock before shaking her head, walking towards the stage's edge herself. "Nothing... Nevermind..."

* * *

Mike glanced at the fox as he waited for Trucy to come back, his eyes darting around the area. The fox was sitting, his legs crossed with his tail tapping the ground. The fox's head was tilted to the right, his jaw, somehow, shut. "So..."

"... So..."

Mike clasped his hands together, taking a deep breath.

_(Why, oh why did I agree to this?)_

"... Uhm, n-nice place you have here..." The fox looked around before looking back at Mike. "Aye, ye could get used to the surroundins though..." Silence enveloped the room again for a few minutes, the fox just staring at the anxious man before him. Mike glanced at the fox, and shivered, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "W-why are you staring at me..? If it's because you think I'm afraid, I'm really not!"

Foxy's tail shot up in shock, his eyepatch flying open before closing. "... Ha... Ha ha..." Foxy fell over, his jaw creaking by the laughs he gave. Mike ran over to the fox, grabbing his arm and shaking it. "Is something wrong with your wiring Foxy?" Foxy didn't answer, he shook his head, pointing at Mike. "Yer face lad!"

Mike tilted his head to the side, frowning. "My face..? What's wrong with my face?" Foxy sat back up slowly, his laughs dying down to small snickers. "I be wonderin how ye lie, and I-I... Ha ha..."

Foxy used his metal hand to rub the top of his head, his jaw set in a small smirk. "Never mind lad, ye wouldn't get it..." Mike sighed, shaking his head as he sat down. "I don't know how you find humor in this... I don't know how you even find humor in anything. I mean..." He gestured to Foxy, shrugging. "You're a robot! Robots can't feel..." Foxy hummed to himself, his tail sweeping the floor, brushing dust into the air. He flinched when the dust went towards his nose. "Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" Foxy sneezed, the black blood from his mouth flying onto Mike. "Ha... Sorry lad..."

Mike sighed, wiping his shirt off as he shook his head. "Bless you. And it's fine really, I have more at home."

"Am I interupting something?" Mike turned and looked at the cove entrance. He smiled and waved, shkiing his head. "Nah, you're interupting nothing big. C'mon into our cove!"

"Aye, slow ye horses lad. This be me cove!" Mike snickered, walking towards Trucy as he looked behind him. "Sure it is." He turned back around, and finally noticed the tall shadow standing next to Trucy. "Oh... Who's that Trucy?" Trucy turned towards the shadow, biting her lip as she did. "Uhm... Here, let me help him put the crate down." She grabbed the person's arm, dragging the person towards Mike. "Set it down right here." The person, a man, grunted as he set the box down, his small top hat covering his messy brown hair. The man then stood up straight, and smiled. "Hello! Nice to meetcha!" The man held out a hand, grinning. "My name is Soportar, I come to help repair some of the robots here. What's your name?" Mike glanced at the tall man before quickly shaking his hand. The large hand of the man easily covered Mikes. "Mike, Mike Schmidt." Soportar laughed, placing his fist to his hips. "What brings you here Mr. Schmidt?"

Mike fingered the glasses in his pocket, smiling sheepishly. "I came on Trucy's request really, Foxy needed repairs." Soportar nodded, taking his top hat off his head to dust it off. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Schmidt." Mike sighed, placing his glasses on his face as he walked over to the box. "Please, just call me Mike."

"Alright then Mr. Schmidt." Trucy laughed, walking over towards Foxy. The fox chuckled, shaking his head. "Ye can't change the lad's mind, Mikey."

_(... I feel targeted...)_

*Ring ring*

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the cove, where a voice could be heard. "So, wait, Mr. Stahm, you're saying the night guard wants to repair them?" Trucy glanced at Mike before walking towards the cove's entrance, holding her cap in her right hand. "... I understand that, but we both know what happens on the night shift!" Trucy rolled up the cap, and held it up high as she got near the entrance. "... Mr. Stahm, I just-" Trucy opened the curtains, and jumped out, screaming a battle cry.

* * *

Trucy tackled the man, who was standing infront of the cove, and smacked him in the head. "Ow! Hey! Quit it!" Trucy didn't listen as she smacked his face with the large cap, gritting her teeth. "What are you doing here!?" She didn't hear Mike's footsteps, or even notice him until he grabbed her, picking her up and off the man. "Trucy! Calm down! He works here!" Trucy looked down at the man, finally noticing the outfit similair to hers, the cap on his head backwards. She smiled sheepishly as Mike set her down, the man blinking in astonishment. "Ha... Sorry about that... Thought you were a robber..." The man on the ground sighed, sitting up as he glanced at Trucy. "Who in the right mind would want to rob this place?" He stood up, dusting his shirt off as he looked around with his light blue eyes. "Huh, seems everythings going well..." He smirked, rubbing a finger under his nose as he glanced at Trucy. "You the night guard that works here?"

_(I already don't like this guy...)_

Trucy nodded, placing her hands to her hips as she glared at the man. "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I am. What's it to you?" The man laughed, taking a small camera out of his pocket. "Oh, just wondering how desperate you are to have to watch these things. Or to even work here." Trucy pinned her arms to the side, her frown deepening. "So? You work here too! Why do you work here?" The man snorted, placing his camera back in his pocket to cross his arms. He smirked as he walked back to Trucy. "I'm actually doing well. I'm just forced to work here, that, and I can't quit."

"And why can't you quit?!" The man smirked, wrapping an arm around Trucy. "Why, I'll be glad to tell you!" A deep growl was heard from behind. Trucy and the man turned to see Apollo standing near the cove's entrance, with Frank holding him back. Mike's face grew pale as he pushed the man and Trucy towards a hall. "How about you talk in the office. I-I need to repair Foxy..." Frank nodded his head towards the backstage area. "And I need to fix Freddy. You two should go along." Apollo grunted, nodding towards the hall. "Get out of me sight ye scurvy dog!" 

Trucy and the man nodded, walking down the hallway towards the office. "So." The man clamped his hands together. "Allow me to give you a little info about myself. My name is Cody Hackins, I work as the day guard here. I was the night guard before, but had to be dropped due to an incident." Trucy nodded, and walked into the office, quickly sitting down in ghe wheelie chair. "I'm Trucy, being a night guard is a side job for me. I'm really a magician." Cody snorted, sitting down on the desk infront of Trucy. "Sure, sure... Anyway. Where should I start..? Alright, I got it." He took out his camera, pressing a few buttons on it.

"So, I bet you already know about the robots and suit stuffing and all that... How many nights have you been here?" Trucy held up three fingers, Cody gave a low whistle. "I only got to the second night before I was debunked... Anyway, I wanted out, but the contract stated I couldn't unless I sued the place, or if I of course, die. So I was working, and-" He stopped, looking up at Trucy, he narrowed his eyes. "Before I go on, I need you to answer me just this one question." He leaned forward, and whispered. "Do you believe in ghost?"

**_(AN: It took me awhile, but here it is! XD Sorry for the long wait, I got stuck on a few parts, and my mom's Birthday was on Saturday, had a little reunion. For those wondering, the reason I wrote Foxy and Soportar as Frank and Apollo for Mike's POV is because Mike still doesn't know who they really are. And yes, Soportar is a pun name. XD I hope that clears up any confusion. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family.)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Cameras have thier own Magic

_**(A:N: WHAT THE HECK!? Oh my gosh guys, over 2000 views?! I can't thank you enough! What started as an inside joke to a friend has turned into this, and I really don't know what to say other then... Wow... We aren't even close to being halfway done even... I would like to thank anyone who has followed, reviewed, favorited, or read (for all the guest out there who don't have an account), you guys are the reason this story is still up and running! Alex: Time for REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: For me, it really depends on the story. If it sounds real enough, I'll believe it a little.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Cody was an interesting character to write really. I needed to keep him a little snobbish and a little bit more of an adult at the same time, so BAM, adult Cody Hackins. XD I'm glad you enjoy him though. I hope to please!**_

_**Me: Once again, thank you all for over 2000 views, I truly can't thank you all enough. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney, the games wouldn't be as popular if she did.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-7:39 AM

Trucy blinked a few times, trying to digest what the man, Cody, just asked. "... Do I..? Believe in ghost?" Cody nodded, leaning back on the wall as be scratched under his nose. "Yeah, but not like, a friendly ghost. I mean full on, vengeful, hate filled ghost." Trucy flinched a bit, shaking her head slightly.

_(Apollo... Well, Apollo himself isn't a killer.)_

"... It depends." Cody sat up straight on the desk, frowning slightly. "On what, doll?"

"What did I hear you say to the lass?!"

"Foxy, please calm down..." Trucy picked up the tablet as Cody stared in disbelief at the left door. The camera labeled 'Pirate's Cove' had its curtains open. Apollo sat down on a chest to the side while Mike was infront of him, holding a wrench. Apollo's gaze was on the camera, his eyepatch down as he narrowed his eye. Trucy sighed, and leaned out the left doorway. "Calm down fox!" Trucy heard Mike grunt as she looked back the camera. Mike had his hands to his hips, glaring at Apollo as the fox stared at him in shock. Mike pointed at the chest with the wrench. "Sit." Trucy giggled slightly as Apollo blinked, glancing at the chest, then back at Mike. He opened his mouth to speak, with Mike held up the wrench, and smacked his gently in the snout. "I said sit fox."

Apollo glanced at the camera, and sighed. He turned, and walked to the chest, his tail brushing the floor. Trucy laughed harder, earning her a confused look from Cody. "Are they... Always like this?" Trucy nodded, snickering as she set the tablet back down. "Ap-. I mean, Foxy is usually less childish. I think he's just trying to fool me or something." Cody sat back on the desk, wiping the area under his nose with his index finger again. "Oh, I see, so the spirit possessing Foxy is trying to fool you into trusting him..." He smacked his hands together, and grinned wickedly. "So that he can get you into a suit?" Trucy shook her head, frowning. "No, you got it all-... Wait." She looked towards Cody's camera as he took it out again. "Spirits possessing the animatronics?"

Cody nodded, keeping his mouth in a thin line as he clicked through his camera. "Yeah... And what a dousy it was, just to figure it out..." He held up the camera, his frown going deeper. "Allow me to tell you a story..."

* * *

_Cody Hackins hated his new job._

_No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. Cody despised his job. Sweat poured down his face as he flicked through the cameras. He met the guy on the phone, Fro Zenbeat, earlier that day._

_(Don't worry he said.)_

_He mumbled as he switched cameras, not bothering to check which one he was looking at. _

_(They only wanted to stuff you in a suit he said.)_

_He sighed, grabbing hid hat and twisting it. "Why did I come back for a second night..?" He then frowned, setting his hat back on his head. "Oh yeah... That contract..." A contract that, according to the manager, Scott Stahm, every night guard had to agree too. Stay five nights, and then you could leave. He signed the contract, not even questioning why it was even a rule in the first place. _

_After the first night, he now understood._

_When he confronted Scott the next day, telling him that he would sue the company, Scott held up the contract, and Cody noticed, in fine print, that he couldn't. Not until his five nights were finished._

_"Why even five nights Mr. Stahm?!" Cody slammed the contract onto the man's desk, narrowing his eyes. "If you don't want us to die, whe not even let us go?" Scott opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. "I-I can't say..." Cody leaned back in his seat, scratching the spot under his nose as he smirked. "And why's that?"_

_"Excuse me, Scott?" Cody turned to see a man standing in the doorway. The man was tall, and had his long, blond hair done in a neat ponytail, a jacket wrapped around his neck like a cape. His shades, the darkest ones Cody had ever seen, covered his eyes. "A-am I interrupting s-something..?" Cody blinked in surprise._

_(That... Is not a voice I would expect.)_

_Scott sighed in relief, waving his hand. "No, Fro, come in, come in." He gestured to Cody. "Have you met the night guard yet?" The man, Fro, shook his head as he walked in. "I-I'm afraid not..." He glanced at Cody's glare before quickly looking away. "M-my name is F-F-Fro ZenBeat..." Cody sneered, and stood up. "I'm done." Cody stormed out of the office, leaving behind Fro and Scott, who gaped at the door. "... What a strange name Scott..."_

_(They may be able to stop me from from leaving...)_

_Codyi smirked as a sudden thought came to mind._

_(They can't stop the animatronics from leaving!)_

* * *

"Wait wait wait... Wait." Trucy held up a hand, and looked at the tablet. "... Can you close that door?" Cody raised an eyebrow, but pressed the right door button. "Why do you want me too-?" His hand hit the light button, illuminating the right hallway. Cody screamed as Chica, no, Chancey as Chica, appeared in the right hallway. The animatronic seemed to giggle before waving at Trucy. Trucy smiled and waved back as Cody stared on in shock. Trucy pressed the light button again, and turned back to Cody. "I think they got bored. Anyway, why were you scared?" Cody stared at the window in shock, clutching a fistfull of his shirt in his hand. "How... HOW THE-?"

"Sssshhh." She patted his head, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Didn't you say the dead possessed the robots? Aren't they all children?"

"... Except... The fox..." She rose an eyebrow at the man, removing her hand from his mouth. "Excuse me?" Cody gripped his color, tugging on it. "After I put my plan in motion... Which was really putting the robots in rooms and locking them to prevent escape, I... Wasn't aware there was a fourth."

* * *

_"Singing! I heard singing!" Cody kept flicking through the cameras, until one, with curtains, revealed itself. The animatronic, one which Cody couldn't tell what it was yet, was sitting infront of the entrance to the open curtains. **"Dum de dum diddly dum..."**_

_"oh no no no." Cody shut the left door, and set the tablet down. "You're not getting away with this..." He took out his camera, and aimed it at the left window. "I'll even wait for it..."_

_And he did._

_For a few seconds._

_A red blur suddenly flashed infront of the window, and stopped. A giant, animatronic fox stood infront of the window. His muzzle set in a frown, his eyes curious. **"... Ahoy!"**_

_Cody blinked before holding up the camera, and taking a picture. The fox blinked, his eyepatch going up and down, before slamming the window with his hook, making a small crack. **"Now, ye endo, or if ye even are one. Endos not be stuffin me crew into rooms..."**_

_Cody bit his lip as he set the camera back into his pocket, and he stared in shock at the fox. "I-I..." He then turned, and ran. The fox's protests following the man. He ran past the bathrooms, into the party room. He looked around, and saw a door._

_(I know that's not the exit, the exit is locked tight... To this room it is!)_

_He heard the clanks of the fox's footsteps, and ran into the room, shutting the door behind him, locking it._

* * *

"Everything after that..." He scratched under his nose. "Was really a blank. I know I did something, I had a scar across my hand, and some camera data was deleted..." He then held up the camera, and handed it to Trucy. "This is why Mr. Stahm won't let me leave. I've seen too much. He'll keep saying I'll die if I leave..." Trucy grabbed the camera, and looked at it. She gasped.

In the picture, Foxy stood in the window, just like Cody said.

But behind the Fox, a transparent person, a man, stood. He wore a red vest, somehow made darker with the gaping hole in his chest. Red spots stained the white, rolled up sleeves of his undershirt. His hair, which was usually gelled up, was down, nearly covering his empty eye socket. Two, dark, tear tracks leaded down from his eyes. His right hand was out, or what was left of it, as if begging someone to take his hand, to help him. His one, hazel eye, was full of pain and regret.

Trucy dropped the camera, and curled into a ball, sobbing as the image of Apollo's spirit seared itself into her mind.

* * *

Apollo's ears pricked up at the sound of sobbing.

_(Trucy..?)_

Mike seemed to notice it too, as he looked up from repairing the fox to look towards the entrance. "Don't worry Foxy... I just need to close the panel..." He picked back up the bracelet he had set on the ground earlier, much to Apollo's disapproval. "Are you sure this isn't some part that-?"

Apollo glared at the man, making him flinch slightly. "I-i think shutting off your voicebox was a bad idea..." He put the bracelet back in the hidden stomach compartment, and pressed a button. Apollo jolted, his eyepatch going up to reveal his robotic eye before falling back down. Mike closed the panel, and stood up. "There we go Foxy. Not my best work, but not my worst..."

Apollo opened his jaw to thank Mike, but all that came out was static. He frowned, and tried again. Mike watched in interest as the fox tried to find his voice. Grabbing his throat and rubbing it multiple times.

"KZZHHHTTT... anks Kzt-ad..." Mike nodded, smiling as he tipped his imaginary hat. "A pleasure I wasn't looking forward to today, Cap'."

Apollo stood up as Mike ran out of the cove towards the entrance, he already saw part of the spirit's anger, he didn't need to see anymore today.

Apollo ran down the hall, a bright flash illuminated the hall halway to the office, and Apollo, human, jumped into the room.

He looked around, and saw Cody, trying to comfort Trucy. "Trucy... What is-?" He looked up at the sound of growling, his eyes widened when he saw Apollo? "Wh-who are you?"

Apollo ignored the question, he looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes. "What happened here?!" And then he felt it.

_**("Why, if it isn't you again?")**_

Apollo's eyes widened, and he shut his mouth. Trucy looked up, tears streaming down her face.

_(No... No please!)_

**_("Why not?! Remember how fun it was the first couple of times? Didn't you love doing the bite?)_**

"No..." Apollo gripped his head, shaking it. "Don't... Not while Trucy is here..."

_**("Oh, you mean the girl? Why don't we make her join the family?")**_

_(NO! I won't allow her to go through what I have! It'll break her...)_

"... Apollo..?"

_**("But you'll be with your dearest sister again!")**_

_(Leave her out of this!)_

"Apollo!"

_**("I wonder, really, how many strings will it take you? You silly puppet, struggling against your instincts.")**_

_(... No... I can't...)_

"Apollo, snap out of it!" Apollo was jolted out of his thoughts when he finally felt Trucy shaking him. He looked up, his eyepatch up to show his yellow eye now pitch black, with white in the center. Cody was already gone, being carried away by Billy and Frank. Trucy shook her brother again, her tears trailing down her face. "Cody didn't make me cry Apollo! Nothing happened, please snap out of it!" She hugged him, ignoring the pain being brought back into her bandaged arm as Apollo's hook barely scratched it. "I don't want you to go mad..." Apollo's dark eye seemed to brighten, before going dark again. He shook, screwing his eyes shut. Trucy looked up at her brother in worry.

"Apollo..?" Apollo's eyes snapped open, and Trucy smiled. His black eye was back to yellow, with his hazel eye still human. He looked down at Trucy, and frowned. "That was a stupid thing of you to do." Trucy pouted, but stopped when Apollo smiled. "But still, thanks." Trucy laughed, and after a few moments, Apollo joined in the laughter. Giving a genuine one, one he hadn't had done in years...

_**(A:N: Gosh darnit, when I think I post a chapter, my phone has to go no, and laugh evilly as it doesn't. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	17. Chapter 17:Finding Out

_**(A:N: REVIEWS! Alex: What? Me: Short AN is short.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Thanks! Yeah, I felt like I needed to throw at least a little fluff in there, at least, well, until the court case! I hope to please!**_

_**Me: Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney. They wouldn't be popular if she did.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-8:37 AM

Frank glanced over the cards in his hands towards Billy. "Got a 5?" Billy looked at his cards in confusion, scratching the top of his head. "... What does a 5 look like?" Frank sighed, slamming his hand on the table while Chancey giggled. "I give up!"

Billy frowned, getting up from the chair he was using. "It's not my fault I wasn't good with math!" Frank took the old deck of cards off the table with his hand. "No, being bad at math doesn't mean you don't know what a 5 looks like." Chancey got up from the chair, sweeping the flour off her shirt. "Is it my turn guys?" Billy stuck his tongue out, grabbing his guitar off the party table. "Why can't you go scare Trucy and that one dude again?" Chancey pouted, while Frank shuffled the deck. "C'mon Billy, she did wait her turn."

"KZZZGTT!"

Billy yelped, grabbing the nearest thing to hug it. Unfortunately, the nearest thing was Frank, who nearly fell over from the unexpected shove. Frank looked down at Billy, a tight frown on his face. Billy looked up, and laughed uneasily. "Ha ha... Sorry..." Frank took the hat off his head, and smacked Billy with it. The purple haired man quickly let go, grabbing a chair to hide behind. Chancey rolled her eyes at the two boys before looking back at the cove.

She was surprised to see a man running out of the cove, keeping his gaze to the floor. Chancey frowned, and walked over to the man. "Excuse me, what were you doing in Foxy's Cove?" The man stopped, and looked up, his shocked gaze turning to the woman behind him. "... Do I know you?" Chancey placed her hands to her hips, frowning. "I think you should answer my question before we tell our names!"

The man waved a hand, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, Trucy hired me to fix Foxy. It was hard too..." The man looked off to the left, frowning. "It's protests got so loud, I had to turn off the voicebox. Ha ha..." He smiled sheepishly as he fingered the glasses on his face. "He was not happy with that."

He held out a hand, smiling. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mike, Mike Schmidt. And yours is..?" Chancey somehow palled more as she stared at the outstretched hand, trying to form words that she couldn't say.

"Mike..." She crossed her arms, and looked towards her brother, who was in a headlock from Billy. The top hat he wore on the ground. "Were you... Did your brother... Die..?" Mike stopped smiling, he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Chancey as he did. "Yes, he died in action, how did you know this?"

"Well... I, uh..." She was interrupted by a large clank, and she turned. Frank stopped struggling against Billy's grip, and Billy's grip loosened slightly. They all turned to see Foxy standing infront of his cove. The animatronic turned towards the hallway, and started running down it. Frank struggled out of Billy's grip, and ran down the opposite hall. Billy blinked in shock before following the older man. Chancey grabbed Mike's arm, dragging him towards the kitchen. "Please, follow me, it's safe in here."

* * *

Billy panted as he ran down the hall, following the older man. A flash from the window down the hall blinded the man, making him stumble, before he regained his footing. Frank ran into the room, Billy following close behind. Billy peeked into the room, his eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

Apollo was on his knees, grabbing his head, his hat on the ground. He was growling, twitching slightly every few seconds. The man that came earlier after Mike was standing there, watching Apollo in fear. Trucy was looking towards Apollo, tears streaming down her face. "Not while Trucy is here..." Trucy slowly got up, holding a hand out to the Apollo. "... Apollo..?" Frank nodded towards Billy, Billy returned the gesture. He grabbed the man from under his shoulders. The man struggled briefly, before Billy smacked the side of his head. "Stop, I'm trying to help you dude." The man looked up, sneering. "I don't need to be carried out." Billy smirked, and pointed towards the right door. "Prove it then."

The man looked towards Frank, who was walking toward Trucy before nodding. He quickly got up, and ran out of the room through the right door. Billy following right after. Frank walked from behind Trucy, and grabbed her shoulders. "Trucy, we have to leave, now." Trucy looked at the man, shaking her head. "But F-Frank... I-I could help him."

Frank shook his head, keeping a firm grip on the young woman. "Trucy, we have to go now, before-"

_**("Oh look, it seems like Mr. Schmidt wants to join too.")**_

Frank looked around the room, his face radiating fear. "No..." He slowly backed away. "I-I'm sorry Ms. Wright..." He then turned, and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Apollo and Trucy stopped laughing, they both gazed at the ground, one in thought, the other in frustration. "... Hey, Apollo?" The man looked up, his eyepatch down. "Yes Trucy?"

"What happened back there..? Every time you try to kill, one or both of your eyes are... Pitch black."

Apollo looked back down, his hair shading his eyes from sight. "... It's kinda hard to explain..." He stood up, picking up the captain's hat off the ground. "I think I need the others to help explain."

* * *

Cody awkwardly shifted on the crate he sat on, trying to avoid Apollo's glare. Frank and Chancey sat next to Mike, who kept glancing at the two, while each tried to ignore him. Billy sat next to Trucy, trying to fine tune his guitar. Trucy caught the glare, and nudged Apollo. Apollo glanced at his sister before looking down at his hooked hand. Trucy nodded, then smacked her hands together. "Alright, I know you two have... Many questions." Cody snorted, prompting a look from Trucy. "So go ahead and ask your-"

"Who are these people?" Trucy glanced at Mike. "Well... They're-"

"Bartholomew Fitzgerald." Billy shrugged, setting his guitar on his back. "But call me Billy." Mike and Cody seemed to blank out for a second. Cody shook his head. "Wait a minute..." He pointed at Apollo. "I've seen you in the papers my old man read. Your name is Apollo Justice, right?" Apollo nodded, taking the hat off to smooth down his hair. "Yep, I'm Apollo." Mike shook his head, glancing at Frank and Chancey again. "So, wait, if everyone who died that day are here... Then that must mean..."

Frank took off his top hat, giving it to Mike. Mike took the hat, looking on the inside of it for one name. And then he saw it.

* * *

_"Daddy, Daddy!" Robert Schmidt turned to see his daughter and son running to him, dragging his brother behind them. The man laughed, placing his fist to his hips as he laughed. "Mike, I thought you were strong enough to handle at least my kids." Mike sighed, looking up at his taller, older brother. "They wanted to see you one more time, before you were deployed." Chancey nodded her little head, while Frank crossed his arms. "Chancey woke me up at 5..."_

_Robert laughed, patting his son's head. "I think you have my brother's grumpyness little man." He reached into his camouflage coat's inner pocket. And grabbed something. "Maybe you need something from your old man..." He quickly flicked his wrist, making a large, black object fall on the little boy's head. Chancey gasped when she saw the object. "Your top hat Daddy!?"_

_Robert nodded, patting his daughter's head. "Yes, my little adventurer, your big brother must carry, like all the eldest children before me, the honor of the family top hat." Frank tipped the hat upward, allowing the name, 'Franklin Schmidt', to be seen. "Dad, why are you giving me really, great grandpa's hat?"_

_Robert smiled, hugging the two little children closer. "Because, little man, I was about your age when I got that hat." Chancey pouted, looking up at her father. "Don't I get anything Daddy?" Robert laughed, placing his two children infront of him. "Here, how about a promise. When I get home, I'll take you two to Freddy's. Deal?" The eyes of the two children brightened, and they hugged their father. "Deal!"_

* * *

'Franklin Schmidt'

Mike stared at the top hat, while Chancey and Frank looked away towards the walls. The whole room was in silence, until Mike shifted, setting down the hat to look at the man and woman. Cody leaned towards Trucy, and whispered. "What's going on..?"

*clunk*

"Hey!" Cody covered the spot where Billy hit him on the head. Billy just smirked, and leaned back.

Chancey glanced at Mike, and bit her lip. "It's... It's okay if you don't believe us. We're really sorry if-" She stopped when Mike stood up shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize..." He ruffled the brown hair on Frank's head, making the man pout, before plopping the top hat on the man's head. "At least, not to your uncle."

Chancey and Frank looked at Mike in shock. Then looked at eachother, smiling. Mike grabbed and hugged Chancey, while Frank used his tall frame to hug both. "I missed you two so much..."

Trucy, Billy, and Apollo all smiled sadly at the scene, while Cody looked on in confusion.

A small clang sound drew his attention behind him.

A man, clearly older then Mike, looked on at the scene with a tired smile on his face. His outfit was similar to Frank's, but had a gold undershirt instead with no top hat to cover his messy, golden hair. The man turned to see Cody staring at him, and smirked. He held a finger to his lips, shaking his head, before vanishing.

_**(A:N:Sorry if this chapter is a little bit confusing, I just had a little too much fun with a few ideas. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	18. Chapter 18: A Fox in the Sunlight

_**(A:N: Now that the guilt of updating Turnabout Forgotten is gone, I can do this story! Alex: Time for the REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: XD Thanks for pointing that out. I'll have to fix that later. I hope to please!**_

_**Me: Well, short AN is short! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney. Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom while FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.)**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-9:00 AM

"Alright..." Mike placed his glasses on his face as he sat back down next to Frank and Chancey. "Do any of you four know how you got here?" Billy strummed his guitar in thought, humming to himself. "Well, it had to do with how we died really..." Apollo nodded his head, his hat nearly falling off. "That's right, didn't we get stuffed into suits after we died?"

Trucy blanked out, shivering. Apollo glanced at her before nodding. "Yeah..." He shook Trucy's shoulder. "Hey, you alright..?" Cody raised a hand before speaking. "Quick question, can someone please tell me, oh I don't know..." He narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "What is going on!" He then quickly turned, and pointed at Billy. "And don't you dare smack me in the back of the head!"

Billy held his hands in the air, shrugging. "Not my fault ya aren't listening bruh." Chancey sighed, standing up. "Everyone, please calm down." She pointed at Trucy, who was staring at the floor, shivering as Apollo shook her. "Can't you notice a nervous breakdown when you see one?"

Mike stood up, and walked over to Trucy. "How did you know what a nervous breakdown was Chancey?" Frank tipped his hat, shaking his head. "The animatronics have a built in first aid system, it kinda passed into us." Billy hopped off the crate he was on, and started shoving Cody ,Chancey, and Frank towards the Kitchen's exit. "Alright everyone, file out, nothing to see here..." Cody shoved Billy, scowling. "One second, Peter cottontail, what are you doing?" Billy scowled before poking Cody's shoulders. "We need to give the three some space. The person going through the breakdown could lash out and attack, and will feel less threatened with less people."

"..." Frank laughed as he walked out with Chancey. "That has to be the smartest thing that's come out of your mouth!" Billy pouted as he dragged Cody out of the room. "Now look here Fatbear, I say a lot of smart things!"

"Really, what's a five then?"

"... Quiet you." Chancey rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind Billy.

* * *

Trucy wrapped her arms around her body, shivering, as she screwed her eyes shut. "Not again..."

_"We should look in the robots boss!"_

She felt someone shaking her, screaming her name. She wanted to look up, to smile, to tell them she was fine. But her shivering won out, making her nightmare continue in her head.

_"Hmm... Good idea Athena, I did notice something strange with the fox..."_

She felt a hand gently grab her chin, and terror rolled over, making her swat it away.

_"Here Daddy, I'll do it!"_

"No... Not again..."

_"... I don't know..."_

_"Come on boss, she can handle it!"_

_"Fine then..."_

_"Thanks Daddy!"_

Quickly, events played out in her head, images of her hugging her father, then turning to the fox. As she walked over to it, her shivering increase. The detective there, Ema, helped show her how to detach the head. A smell filled her nose, a smell she hoped to never had to experience again. "Please, no..." The hand came back, grabbing her chin and making her look up, but she kept her eyes shut for one final image.

The foxy head was lifted up, and inside was the head of Apollo's rotting corpse.

Her eyes snapped open to see Apollo's face, and she screamed. Apollo stepped back in shock, tripping and falling backwards as Mike caught Trucy before she could fall. Her eyes began to flutter shut, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mike looked towards Apollo, who was rubbing his head as he hissed in pain. "What was that about?" Apollo shrugged, picking his hat off the ground. "I have no clue really... The only thing I could think of her having a nervous breakdown is-" He froze, staring off into space before shaking his head. "Nevermind..." Mike shifted Trucy over his shoulder, grunting. "Well... What do we do now..?" Apollo glanced toward the kitchen exit, frowning. "... We have to take her home..." Mike blanked out, staring at Apollo as he smiled sheepishly. "And that would be..?" Apollo scowled at him. "You mean to tell me you've never been to Wright and Co?"

Mike's shaking head cause a sigh from the man. "... Did you work there?" Apollo slowly nodded, shutting his eye. "Yeah..."

"Well, can you show me where it is then?"

Apollo's eye snapped open, he turned and scowled. "No, people I cared about think I'm dead. They work there, do you know how weird it would be for me, looking like this, to walk in there after three years?" Mike jumped back, holding on to Trucy so he wouldn't drop her. "Sorry man! It's just, I would expect you all to be outside the building once and awhile..."

Apollo's eyepatch went up in shock, revealing his animatronic eye. "Actually..." He scratched the top of his head, smiling sheepishly. "We... Don't really know if we can leave the building..."

"Well..." Mike smiled shyly as he opened the kitchen doors. "Now would be a good time to try."

* * *

Frank, Chancey, and Billy sat on the stage, watching as Mike pointed out the window towards his car. "Alright Apollo, here's the deal. I'm going to go outside, and place Trucy in the car, on my signal, you're going to run outside, and jump into the car. Got it?" Apollo nodded, rubbing his hook as he shook. "I'm just... Afraid of what will happen if I do go outside... What if I turn into Foxy and breakdown, or if I lose myself, or-"

"Come on Apollo." He pointed at Trucy, who was still over his right shoulder. "Do it for her, do it for Trucy." Apollo looked at the ground as Mike walked away, and out into the harsh sunlight. The four spirits remained silent, the youngest spirits all stared at Apollo as he gazed at his hook. Frank then coughed into his fist, drawing all the spirits' attention. He tipped his hat towards Apollo, smiling. "Good luck, captain."

Apollo looked at Frank, his visible eye dull, before laughing. "And don't forget to have fun while I'm gone, first mate."

A shrill whistle from outside caught Apollo's attention. He sighed, and shook his head. He started walking towards the entrance before Billy laughed. "Be sure to come back! You are the most responsible of the four." Frank scoffed, gesturing to himself as his sister laughed. "Really? And what about me?"

Apollo tipped his hat to cover his smirk. "Don't worry Billy, I'll be back." He stared at the entrance of the Pizzeria, shaking.

"... Come on Apollo, you can do this..." He grabbed the door handle. "You just need to run to the car, that's all..." He took a deep breath before sprinting out. The harsh sunlight nearly blinded him, but didn't stop him from sprinting into the car, hopping himself onto the passenger seat. Mike blinked in shock as the blackish, red blur got into his car.

Apollo sat there, shivering, as Mike stared at him in disbelief. Apollo looked around, his one visible eye wide. "... I'm outside..?" Mike nodded as he started the car, turning the key. "Yep. Good job buddy!"

"... I'm outside..." A small chuckling, gradually growing into full out laughter came out of Apollo. Black tears streaming down his face. "I-I really am outside!" Mike smiled sadly, nodding. "You missed this, feeling, didn't you?" Apollo laughed, glancing out the window. "Are you kidding? I missed a lot of stuff, this?" He gestured out the window. "Isn't actually that high on the list, but it's there." Mike stopped at a light, glancing around. "Which way?" Apollo looked out the window towards a street sign. "... Turn left, then keep going straight until the third light." Mike nodded, tapping the wheel as he glanced in the back towards the unconscious Trucy.

"So, I know you're related to Trucy somehow, I can see you both care deeply about each other..." He turned the car once the light turned green. "Mind telling me the relationship you two had before all this?"

"..." Apollo placed a hand under his chin as he looked out the window. "Well, I was an orphan, from what I knew, my mother was the one who left me. There was no father to speak of." Mike gave a low whistle, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Man, it must have been rough for you..." Apollo shook his head, reaching into his pocket to grab his bracelet. "Sort of. The agency became my family really, my home away from home. Trucy is the daughter of the attorney, Phoenix Wright." Mike stopped at a red light, glancing at Apollo in shock. "Wait, Phoenix Wright? The Phoenix Wright?"

Apollo snickered as he glanced at Trucy, nodding. "You mean the Turnabout King? Yeah, I met him."

"... Oh, I remember you now!" He drove forward once the light turned green. "You became Phoenix Wright's understudy, well, after you defended him..." Apollo nodded slowly, lifting up his eyepatch before pushing it down. "Yeah... Then came Athena..." He chuckled quietly before continuing. "She came from a forgien country, I don't remember which one. Her introduction was sort of a blur really, my head still hurt from that cop she threw." He held up his hand. "Don't ask."

Mike turned left before glancing at Apollo. "Just keep going straight, the building will be on out right after about five to six blocks. Anyway, after that, she became my assistant for a case. And then-" He stopped, his robotic eye darkening slighlty. "Actually, no, let's not talk about that." Mike nodded eagerly, knowing what the darkened eye meant. "Of course, so, how did Trucy fit into this wacky family?"

Apollo chuckled, shaking his head. "She's actually a magician." Mike swerved the car a bit in shock. "No." Apollo laughed, nodding, before flashing a big smile. "Yep, one of the best I know too. She was sort of a light for the agency. Always thinking on the bright side when it all seemed dark. And believe me, we've had our really dark moments..." He glanced out the window, before pointing. "That's it, right there."

Mike turned the car before glancing at the building. It was a small, normal office building. With about six floors in it. The gray paint seeming dull around the other, lighter buildings around it. Apollo snickered, nodding his head towards the building. "I guess they still can't change the design, even after three years." Mike shrugged as he parked the car, careful not to ram into other ones. "So, do you have a plan of action?"

Apollo nodded, pointing towards the fourth floor. "If my memories are correct, Mr. Wright should be on the fourth floor still, third down on the right side from the elevator." Mike nodded as he opened the driver's side door. "And what about you?" Apollo looked for the door handle before pulling it, pushing the door. "I'll wait here and watch the car, if it's fine with you?" Mike grunted as he grabbed Trucy, placing her over his shoulder again. "That's fine, just be sure to stay here, alright?" Apollo laughed as he climbed out of the car. "Really now? You are aware I was twenty three when I died, correct?" Mike smiled sheepishly as he walked towards the entrance. "Oh yeah... Sorry, you just look, young for your age."

Apollo sighed as he leaned against the car, shaking his head. "A lot of people think that..." Mike nodded before walking into the building, kicking the door open before doing so.

After a few minutes, Apollo shut his eyes, allowing the noise of the road and parking lot and smell of the outside world fill his nostrals. He started humming, tapping his arms in rhythm to his hums. "Dum de dum dum, diddly dum de dum dum..." He heard a pair of footsteps, gradually growing louder, but didn't pay attention to them. He continued humming until the footsteps stopped near him, a small gasp following. "... Apollo?"

His eyes snapped open, his whole body freezing, as he looked up to see Ema Skye and Klavier Gavin. Ema stood there, a hand over her mouth in shock, as Klavier sighed, shaking his head. "Frälulein, that can't be Hërr Forehead, he is dead, remember?" Ema scowled, placing her hands to her hips. "I know that, but just... He looks so much like him to not be Apollo. I mean, sure, he's wearing a strange get up, no offense."

Apollo opened and shut his mouth a few times before shaking his head. "None taken lass." She nudged Klavier, her jaw clenched tight. "See? He even sounds like Apollo!" Klavier sighed, shaking his head before snapping his fingers. "Frälulein Skye, remember, Hërr Forehead is dead, you saw his corpse, you were the detective in that trial!"

"..." Ema sighed before nodding. "Yeah... I know... Sometimes, I wish it was all just a big nightmare, and that I should wake up..." Apollo broke up on the inside, trying desperately to fight back tears in his eyes as his breath hitched in his throat. Klavier noticed his sudden mood swing. "Entschuldigen sie mich, excuse me, are you arlight Hërr..?"

Apollo scrambled to pick up a name, before blurting the first thing that came to mind. "The name be Fuchs Pirat." He internally facepalmed, he should not have thought of the German language first. Klavier laughed, picking up his hair before dropping it. "Hërr Fox, then, are you alright?" He nodded, rubbing his hook with his left hand. "I be fine lad... Just, tired." Klavier nodded before glancing to his hook. "Mein gott, Hërr Fox, what happened to your hand?"

Apollo looked down at his hook, turning it as it flashed in the sunlight. Ema scoffed at the sight of the metal hook. "Isn't it illegal to have a metal hook here?" Apollo laughed, tipping his hat to cover his smirk. "It be not where I come from lass." Ema pouted, and quickly dug into her bag to take out a Snackoo. She threw it at Apollo, hitting his captain's hat and knocking it off, revealing his shaggy, brown hair. "Aye, lass, what a nice aim ye have. Ye may need to show the rest of me crew how to throw a ball!"

Klavier picked up the hat, before handing it to Apollo. "Sorry about that Hërr Fox, she is usually like this." Apollo took the hat, dusting it off before placing it back on his head. "It be fine lad, I've seen worse where I be from."

Ema crossed her arms, glancing to the right. "Where do you come from anyway? It must sound rough..." Klavier lifted his hair up as he glanced at Ema. "Speaking of, if we don't get those files from Hërr Spike, we may have a rough time back at the office..."

"Oh, yeah..." Ema nodded, placing her hands to her hips as she looked at Apollo. "Sorry for my rudeness, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pirat." Apollo tipped his hat over his face, covering the black tears coming down his face. "Likewise lass."

Klavier bowed slighlty, smirking at Ema as she scowled. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Hërr Fox." Apollo laughed, crossing his arms. "The pleasure be all mine lad. Ye both have a good day." Klavier nodded, smiling as he picked up his hair. "You too Hërr Fox." He then turned, and walked towards the office, Ema trailing just behind him. Apollo watched with sad eyes as they walked in, the black tears never stopping. He grabbef a handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiped the tears off his face, making sure not to move the eyepatch. "Don't worry Ema, you're not the only one who wants to wake up..."

_**(A:N: This was originally going to end with Ema calling out Apollo's name, but since it's been awhile, and I'm in a good mood, I decided to continue that part. I hope you all enjoyed it! R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


	19. Chapter 19: One Finding Out

_**(A:N: Well, I'm just hoping to get this chapter done in a few days. Alex: Then let's quickly head to REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Thanks! :D The feels are a good thing, especially for drama. I hope to please!**_

**_unicornboo: Thanks! :D_**

_**Me: Well, time to head on to the story! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ace Attorney. Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, while FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.)**_

Wright Anything Agency

April 30-11:03 AM

Mike internally groaned as he walked up the stairs, careful not to drop Trucy.

_(Of all the times for the elevator to not work, it had to be today!)_

"Trucy... I never knew... You weighed this much..." He chuckled, expecting a hit that never came from the girl. "..." He sighed, shaking his head as he looked down. "... Hmm... I wonder... If I..." He struggled a bit as he took the next step, shaking slightly. "... Dropped you..." He stomped as he placed his foot on the stair, sighing in relief. "How... Mad Apollo... Would be..." He looked at the unconscious girl's face, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not... Sure... About you... But I can see... Headlines now..."

He shifted her slightly, shrugging a bit before looking forward again. "Man found... Unconscious but... Heavily wounded... Cause by... Rusted fox..." He laughed, taking another step forward. "That would make... A really big story, don't you think-"

"TRUCY!"

Mike stopped struggling mid-step, making him lose his already small sense of balance. "ACK!" He swung his leg back, leaning forward, barely able to hear the quick footsteps behind him. "HEY!" He felt a hand grab the back of his collar, pulling him back up. He turned to thank who ever pulled him up, smiling sheepishly, before stopping when he saw the angered look on the person behind him. The person, a woman, placed her hands to her hips, her necklace glowing a deep red as she glared at him. "What happened to Trucy?!"

Mike opened and shut his mouth, scrambling for an answer. "W-well, she, uh..." The woman grabbed his collar again, bringing him towards her face. She shook him slighlty, making sure not to disturb Trucy. "What did you do to Trucy? Was it those robots? Maybe Mr. Wright was right and-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Cykes..?" The woman, Ms. Cykes, stopped shaking Mike to turn towards the voice. Mike looked over the woman's shoulder to see a little boy, around the age of seven, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he stared at the ground. The boy smoothed back his brown hair, before looking up with startling, green eyes. "What are you doing to that man..?" The woman blinked a few times before narrowing them as she faced Mike.

_This isn't over..._

Mike nodded, saluting as he adjusted his grip on Trucy. The woman smiled as she faced the boy, waving to him. "It's nothing Robert! Just... A little grown up talk, that's all..." Robert slowly nodded before walking towards the two. "... Hey mister?" He pointed at Trucy, curiosity evident in his eyes. "What happened to her..?"

Mike glanced at the woman, who only watched in mild amusement. "Yeah mister, tell us what happened."

_(This is cruel and unusual punishment.)_

"... Well, you know how you can get nightmares right?" Robert nodded slowly, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Well, some people lived through a nightmare, and can't get over it. Trucy here went to sleep to think about it..." The woman's eyes widened in concern, grabbing Mike's shoulders. "How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has it been since her breakdown?" Mike took his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it. "... About a hour, why?" The woman held up a hand, ticking off her fingers as she mumbled. "..." She then placed her hands to her hips, and glared at Mike. "Then we have about ten minutes to get to the fourth floor." Without hesitating, she turned Mike around, and started to help him up the stairs, little Robert following close behind. "W-what? What happens in ten minutes?"

The woman shrugged, smiling sadly. "It depends, what was this nervous breakdown caused by?"

"..." Mike shrugged, careful not to disturb Trucy. "I... Truly don't know..."

* * *

Trucy groaned in frustration, rubbing her eyes before looking back up. Nothing changed, still the dark, blank surroundings. "Augh!" She layed down, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Can we just get this over with! I would like to-"

A high pitched giggle cut her sentence short. "You're going to 'ave to get up to get it over wit'!" Trucy opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Nothing about her surroundings changed. Rather, a little boy sat down in front of her. The boy was sitting down, his legs crossed, as he smiled. His long, golden hair was brought back in a small ponytail, revealing scars aligning his neck and shoulders. A long, red scar was slashed across his face, but the boy didn't seem to mind it. Trucy stared at the boy, tilting her head to the side. "... Who are you?"

The boy pouted before gesturing to himself, grabbing his black shirt. "I'm Gwegowy!" Trucy chuckled at the boy's lisp before speaking. "Gregory?" The boy nodded, crossing his arms before looking to the right. "Big Bwother calls me Goldie. He thaid it wath easier."

_(I can barely understand what this kid is saying...)_

Trucy stood up, dusting off her pants. "Did you want to show me something Gregory?"

"Goldie!" The boy jumped up, clapping. "Yeth! Follow me!" The boy grabbed Trucy's hand and started to run off. Trucy stumbled before catching herself. Following the little boy. "What do you want to show me?" The boy turned, and pointed ahead. "That." Trucy looked up again, and squinted her eyes. "I don't see-" The boy stopped as a large, box like object appeared. "... Oh." The boy let go of her hand, looking up at her as he smiled. "Use what I gave you." The boy shimmered slightly, waving. "It can help by putting it into the machine." Trucy looked down the see a rusted old coin in her hand. "What do you mean by machine?" She looked back up to see a man, smiling down at her.

The man wore a some sort of suit, a black bowtie and waistcoat almost hiding the golden shirt underneath. The man tipped his black top hat before giggling, smacking the box. "This right here is an old arcade game. Big brother and I used to play these all the time..."

The arcade machine whirled to life, it's screen glitching before showing a picture. It was of... Some sort of thing, black with stripes on it, with a white mask. Trucy narrowed her eyes at the title. "... The Joy of Creation..?" The man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Auntie Shadow isn't good at names sometimes..."

_(Auntie Shadow?)_

Trucy shook her head, and looked around the machine. A small slit was on the front of it, which she pushed her coin into. She stood back up as the machine's screen changed.

Four... Somethings were on the ground, as the thing from the title screen was in the middle. Trucy grabbed the rusty joy stick, and was surprised it didn't stick when she moved it.

She looked at the top right of the screen to see some text. "... Give gifts? Sounds easy enough, right?" The man didn't answer, he was glaring behind the machine, his arms crossed. Trucy didn't notice this as she moved the joystick, making the striped character move towards one of the pale things. A small gift appeared when the striped creature touched the thing. Making the point count go up. "So..." She moved it towards the lump on the top right corner. "Do you know what this thing is?" Trucy didn't get an answer, she glanced at the man as she gave the second lump a gift, earning more points. "What's wrong?" The man seemed to tense, clutching his sleeves tighter.

"..." Trucy sighed as she glanced back at the game, surprised that the striped thing already gave the other two lumps a gift. "How did it-?"

"Puppet." Trucy turned back to the man, who was pointing, behind the machine. "Some call him Puppet, your brother calls him Marionette." Trucy didn't notice as the text on the top left of the game screen changed until it beeped. She glanced at it, and her eyes widened. "Give... Life?" She looked behind the machine, and gasped.

Behind the machine was the backstage room, four bodies in each corner. The striped thing, Puppet, walked towards one. Trucy gasped as she saw the Puppet put on a Chica head on it. "Chancey..?" She nudged the man behind her. "You mean these are... These are the bodies of the four victims?"

"... Actually..." The man's eyes seemed to darken as Marionette put a mask on Billy and Frank's head. "There were five." Trucy watched, helpless, as the Puppet moved towards the final body, Apollo's body. His chest wound was fresh, still dripping blood on what should be a stainless floor. The Puppet lifted his face up, and inspected it.

Trucy was surprised to hear a cough from Apollo.

Apollo coughed up blood, shaking. "What... What happened..?" He looked around weakly, his single eye slowly widening in shock. "N-no..."

**"Yes, you're dying." **Apollo didn't seem surprised as Trucy when Marionette spoke. He narrowed his eye, flinching when he realised he couldn't feel his other eye. "I... Don't care about myself right now..." He coughed, covering his mouth with his right arm as more blood came out. "I'm... Thinking about those kids..." He glanced over towards the other children, with masks on their heads, and then stared down at his right arm, noticing he lost his hand. "... And... The people at the agency..." He shut his eye tight, trying to keep himself from crying.

Trucy covered her mouth with her hands as she watched the two. She reached a hand out, before a firm hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at the man, irritation in her eyes. The man shook his head, smiling sadly. "You can't do anything. Shadow says it's a haloo-ca-na-ton. It already happened."

Apollo's coughing turned her back around. Marionette went down on one knee, and held up something. **"Do you want revenge?"**

Trucy gasped as Apollo eyed the Foxy head Marionette held. "... Wh-what..?" The Puppet's smile seemed to widen as it spoke. **"Get the man who killed you first. Make him pay for what he's done. You just won't be... Yourself." **

Apollo eyed the mask before pushing it away. "No... I refuse to become a m-monster... Like him..." He shivered as the Puppet's eyes locked onto him. "Revenge... Does not restore... Balance... It will only make... Chaos... It isn't the answer..."

The Puppet hummed as it looked around, than it looked towards the kids.

_(... Wait, it's not really going to stoop that low, is it?)_

**"Then how about they become the monsters. Never returning to their families, they are visiting them right now. But they will be back. Oh, what will their parents think..?"** Apollo gritted his teeth, clenching his left fist as he narrowed his eye. "No... You wouldn't dare!"

Trucy shivered at Apollo's dark tone, making the man gently squeeze her shoulder in assurance. The Puppet, though, only chuckled. **"Do not tell me what I dare or dare not to do, a dead man is in no position to bargain. Unless... Said dead man wants to take the burden...?"**

"Polly, no!" The man had to grab Trucy to keep her from running over to the two. Apollo stared at the ground, clenching his fists, before slumping down. Unclenching his fist as he numbly stared at the ground. "... Fine." The Puppet leaned forward, cupping a clawed hand to the side of its head. **"What was that now?"**

Apollo looked up, growling slightly before yelling. "I said do it damnit! Use me as your puppet in this hunt..." The Puppet chuckled, holding up the Foxy head. **"You will forget this bargain the second you wake up. As for now, enjoy your stay up there for awhile. Because it will be a loooonnggg time until you see it again."**

Apollo looked down, shutting his eye tight. "Just... Get it over with." The Puppet held the mask over his head. Trucy removed the arm that the man covered her mouth with. "Polly!"

* * *

Trucy smacked the nearest thing she saw the second she woke up. A muffled scream was heard, before a loud crash. Two hands firmly grabbed her, holding her in place on the couch as she fought. She screamed, not knowing what she said, until someone shook her. "Trucy! Please, beruhigen!" Trucy looked at the person who was shaking her, breathing heavily. Athena stopped shaking Trucy, looking into her fear filled eyes. Athena's eyes widened before shaking her head. "It was all a dream..." Phoenix, who was sitting next to Trucy, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Trucy took a deep breath in, quickly looking around the room. Klavier was holding his bleeding nose, while Ema was in the bathroom, looking for a tissue. Mike was standing by a desk, watching Trucy with a look of sympathy. On a couch next to her were two people she couldn't recognize, a man and a boy. She then looked at her father, her eyes wide in fear. "... A... Dream?" Phoenix nodded, gently pulling his daughter into a hug. He patted her back as she sobbed into his suit. "B-but it felt so real!" Phoenix shook his head, shutting his eyes in thought. "Some dreams are like that sometimes. They try to send a message through a hidden meaning..."

_(What does a little boy with a lisp represent then?)_

Ema ran back in the room, holding out some toilet paper to Klavier. He took it, covering his nose. "Thank you Fräulein Skye. Hërr Spike's daughter can pack a punch when she can." Trucy let go of her father, wringing her hands as she shamefully looked at the floor. "Sorry about that Mr. Gavin..." The man laughed, shaking his head. "It's fine. My fault for trying to wake you up Fräulein." Trucy didn't look up as the little boy stirred, blinking quickly. "... Fox man..?" Athena glanced over at Mike, giving him a questioning look as Klavier shook his head at the little boy. "Little junge, you must have been dreaming, go back to sleep."

The little boy glanced at Klavier before looking at the man. The man opened his weary eyes and nodded his head. "Listen to the kind man Robert..." The boy, Robert, smiled before nodding, burying his head into the man's chest. Trucy watched as Athena walked over to Mike, going around Ema and Klavier, then grabbing his arm. She tried standing up as Athena dragged him towards the entrance. Someone stopped her, grabbing her hand gently before pulling her back on the couch.

She turned to see Phoenix, still holding her hand, shake his head. "You... Know how Athena handles curiosity. I'd be surprised if he didn't come in fearing for his life..."

* * *

Mike stumbled as he was dragged into the hallway. Athena quickly, but quietly, closed the door before facing him. Her mouth was in a thin line as she stood, crossing her arms. Mike dusted himself off before speaking. "Listen, if this is about the night terrors, I-"

"Fox man." Mike stopped talking, staring at Athena. "... Do you know what he's saying?" Mike gulped as he fingered the glasses in his pocket. "Well... He is just a kid, maybe he saw something?" Athena shook her head, shutting her eyes as she looked down. "No, we both know about the spirits now, right?"

_(When did she find out?)_

Mike stared at Athena in disbelief before nodding. "... And after I came back from the office, I looked up all the spirits' names. I found something interesting... All of them, so far, were all killed in the same murder, each possessing the suits they were stuffed in... Well... All except one." She then looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And this person... He was like family to me. Sure, he had his moments, but he made up for it. So I just have one question to ask..." She walked closer to Mike, before poking him on his chest. "Where is Apollo?"

* * *

Apollo hummed as he stared at the sky, still tapping his arm.

_(I wonder what's taking Mike so long...)_

Apollo jumped slighlty to hearing a door slamming. His hat fell off his head, exposing his long, messy, brown hair. He glanced around, his eyepatch up to show his yellow eye. The front door to the agency opened, and a woman stood in front of the door. A man followed right behind, seeming to shake as he approached the girl. Apollo squinted his eyes, looking at the man before looking at the woman.

_(... Mike? What is he doing? He should be up there with Trucy, Mr. Wright and...)_

The thought died as the woman locked eyes with him, her eyes narrowed before she ran towards him. He, without hesitation, turned, and started to run.

_(Th-that's-!)_

Athena, though, was faster. She quickly caught up, grabbing his left arm. He pulled, trying to free his arm from her iron grip. "Let me go!" She shook her head, shutting her eyes. "No, I won't." His eyes darkened, turning pitch black as Mike walked up to the two. "**Y****ou just couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you? You just had to tell everyone."**

Mike shook his head, holding up his hands. "N-no... I had no choice, she cornered me... I was worried about what she would do if I didn't answer." Apollo growled, making Athena let go of his arm in shock. **"What she would have done will be nothing like I'll do to you." **

He twitched,, blinking a few times as his eyes slowly turned back to their natural colour. He grabbed his head, moaning. "I'm... Sorry Mike, I..." He then looked at Athena, smiling sadly. "Uhm... Hi?"

"... Hi?" Athena pouted, placing her hands to her hips. "You die, dissapear for three years, threaten to kill a man, and all you have to say is hi?" Apollo slumped forward, sweat pouring down his face as he thought. "W-well... I just wasn't prepared to see you. ... Not like this at least..." He held up his hook, looking at a few of the red stains on it. "So... Uhm... Sor-" He was interrupted when Athena picked him up in a hug, nearly crushing him. "Ack! Mike! Help!"

Mike smirked, shaking his head as he walked back towards the agency. "You're on your own for this one Captain." Apollo narrowed his eyes at the man, who only laughed in response as he walked into the building.

Athena burried her head onto Apollo's shoulder. "Apollo, mon ami, I..." Her lip trembled as she set Apollo down, allowing the man to gain back his breath. "I... Should have taken a side job instead." Apollo shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, you shouldn't have. Death is going to come for everyone, it was just earlier for me."

Athena shook her head, crossing her arms. "No Apollo. Not like this. Your death was not supposed to cause Trucy nervous breakdowns and night terrors, the Boss endless worry, and me a pain that just wouldn't dissapear. It's just..." Apollo placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Yeah... I guess so... But, at least I'll be here for a little while longer."

"Trapped. You're trapped." Athena wiped a tear threatening to fall in her eye. "Trucy says the others are trapped, does that mean you are too?"

Apollo didn't answer, he only looked at her with his multicolored eyes. Athena looked at the multicolored eye, a small memory surfaced, one of a young Trucy grabbing the head of the fox. "... Foxy? Then you!" Apollo looked away, biting his lip. "... Go on, say it." Athena watched as he walked back towards Mike's car. "Go ahead, say I bit a man's head and nearly killed him..."

"Apollo, it isn't like you too-"

"So what?" He glared at her, his normally bright yellow eye a pitch black. Athena blinked, considering her words, before speaking. "I don't think it wasn't you." Apollo snorted, shaking his head as he looked down. "I think it was the other you." Apollo froze, clenching his fist. "... Am I right to say that's what the dark eye means?"

"..." Apollo shook his head, placing his face in his hands. "H-he speaks to me... And I can't make him stop. I... I tried so hard, but I couldn't stop myself from biting him, I sat in that cove for days... Just fighting with that thing..." He looked up, his eye back to its normal yellow. "He said Trucy needs to join, and I'm trying so hard to stop myself, but soon, I might just-"

"No, you won't." Athena smiled, punching the palm of her hand. "I know you won't go down without a fight easily. You never have in court, so you won't as Foxy."

"... I guess so..." He smiled as he picked up his hat, placing it back on his head. He turned to Athena when he heard a sharp laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She saluted, keeping herself from laughing. "Captain Pollo."

_**(A:N: Happy Independence day everyone. I hope you all have a fine day, don't hurt yourself with fireworks. R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warn my family.)**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Visit of Spirits

_**((A:N: WARNING, REALLY OOC MINI VENT FOR ME HERE. For those of you who wonder why it took me so long to write this, let me just say, sometimes, life just wants to look down on people and say "Oh look... Someone's who life I can mess up". This person has been me for the past couple of weeks, I lost my boyfriend, and stuff happened that I don't even want to bring up again. But actually, a week after my break up, a guy came up to me, and asked me out on a date. We have been friends for years, and I just hope it all goes over well. **_

_**Enough of my life though, time to bring up the subject of FNAF 4.**_

_**And honestly, I've actually hoped for something like this to happen.**_

_**Scott may have ruined most FNAF fanfics on this site with that game, but he hasn't ruined mine, I have plans, big plans for that!**_

_**Now with that out of the way, let's head to REVIEWS!**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Ha ha, thanks! I have to say, the nightmares are my favorite parts to write for this fic, as it gets me 'free realm' in this world in a sense. :D I hope to please.**_

_**unicornboo: Yeah! :D Thing is, what is she gonna do with this info?**_

_**Off to the DISCLAIMERS! Do it Alex! Alex: THE real assistant does NOT own FNAF or Ace Attorney. They either belong to Scott Cawthon or Capcom))**_

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-10:30 AM

"Mr. Hackins..?"

Cody sighed as he slammed the tablet on the desk, glaring at the tall man before him. "Yes Frank?" He already knew trying to make the man child use his first name was futile. He did, though, find it _easier,_ as each spirit called him something different. It made it easier to find out how to react to each one first.

The spirit in the right doorway to the office though was still a mystery to him. Said spirit was just looking at him, just barely blinking. "... Chancey's bored again. So is Billy." Cody allowed one of his eyebrows to be raised, looking at the man in slight annoyance. "And..?"

"... They wanna play... The game..."

"... What game?" Frank pointed towards the left door. "That game." Cody smashed the left light button, before quickly pressing the door button. "Oh no no no, we are not going to-" When he turned back towards the right door, no one stood there. Cody stared at the doorway before shutting the door quickly. He mumbled to himself as he took out a photo, the one he showed Trucy earlier.

_(... Must have really cared about the guy... To sob so hard like that...)_

He was dragged out of his thoughts to the sound of tapping glass, he looked up to see the bunny animatronic tapping the left window, somehow making a worried look on his face. The animatronic pointed towards the tablet, nearly making the crack on the glass wider.

He quickly picked up the tablet, flicking through all the cameras. Seeing nothing, he flipped over the tablet, and pushed a small button.

Only the manager and himself knew of the cameras outside of the building. All he had to do was flick a simple switch, and the multiple outside cameras would appear on the small device.

He mumbled to himself as he opened both doors, flicking through the outside cameras while doing so.

_(Now... Let's see what's got bunny boy there so-)_

His eyes widened when he saw the manager parked out front, tapping his foot as he glared at the camera. The man pointed at said camera before pointing at the spot next to him. To Cody, the message was clear.

_Get down here. Now._

"... Dammit." He jumped at the sound of a gasp, and quickly turned to see the blond spirit behind him, a hand over her mouth. "You sweared." Cody sighed as he set down the tablet, standing up as he placed his cap back on his head. "I think swearing is the least of my worries right now..."

* * *

Cody stumbled towards his boss as said man glared at him. "... Afternoon Mr. Hackins." Cody nodded, taking his cap off to smooth back his hair. "... Mr. Stahm." The other man nodded as he crossed his arms, taking deep breaths. "... Mr. Hackins. Do you know the where abouts of the night guard as of now?"

Before he could stop himself, he spoke. "You mean Trucy?" He shivered slightly as the man narrowed his eyes. "So you do know her!"

"... Yes Sir..."

"..." The man sighed as he took off his glasses. "Please, Mr. Hackins, please tell me you didn't show her the picture..." Cody scowled, rubbing under his nose as he looked to the right. "What? She doesn't have the right to know about the... People trapped inside those monsters?" Scott shook his head, applying pressure to his glasses. "Mr. Hackins, may I remind you that these are dead people-"

"Most of these are children!"

"And what about the man who bit one of my employee's head off?" Cody blanked out, staring off at the camera. He could swear, probably all the spirits knew what Scott was talking about, and was watching through the camera right this second.

He only sighed before shaking his head. "You can't blame him Mr. Stahm, they died in _your_ restaurant. The very same place _you _vowed children would be safe. 'Safety is our number one priority at Freddy Fazbears' is what _you _told the Phone Dude what to say to us. And I have to admit", that last one." He snickered as he rubbed under his nose. "It's a bunch of bull."

Scott mumbled as he applied more pressure to his glasses, until they snapped it half. "... Why I should have let him have you..." Cody scowled, taking a step closer towards the man. "You mean the puppet thing? What's the worse it's gonna do?"

To his shock, the other man only smirked as he walked back towards his car. "You will regret this Mr. Hackins, once you see the girl dead by the morning. Oh, and one more thing." The other man smirked as he climbed into his car. "Mr. Zenbeat says hello."

* * *

He didn't notice how dark the pizzeria was as he walked back in. "Chancey, Frank, Billy, you all have some explaing to..." He stopped as he saw a man, sitting on the table near the front entrance, which he was right next to. The man was the same man he saw in the kitchen, gold shirt and all.

"... Do." The man quickly stood up, holding out his left hand. "The name's Gregory. Call me Gold!"

"... Well... Okay..?" He quickly shook the mans hand before letting go. "Y-you don't need my name..?" The man giggled as he went back to the table. "You hear that Goldie?" Cody looked over the man's shoulder to see him pick up a small golden teddy bear. "He thinks that when we hide, we don't hear. Don't worry. We always watch big brother so he doesn't do bad stuff, and making sure people live."

_(Big brother..?)_

"Anyway..." The man set the bear down before he turned towards Cody. "I'm sure you talked to the big meanie outside?" Cody snorted at that, rubbing a finger under his nose. "You mean Scott? Yeah, but how did you know..?" The man smiled as he tilted his head to the side, raising his arms in the air. "Ain't it obvious? It's cause I pretty much rule the day here. But... Puppet thing rules the night..."

"... Is it the thing Mr. Scott talks to in his office..?" Gregory nodded eagerly, pointing towards Scott"s office. "A huh. They are planning something... And it has to do with the girl..."

"... Mr. Cody..?" Gregory turned towards the direction of the restroom, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry big brother..." He pointed towards the other hallway, winking towards the already startled day guard. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll both live..."

The man vanished, and the darkness along with it. Cody blinked a few times to get used to the brightness as the three spirits ran into the party room.

"Mr. Cody!"

"Mr. Hackins!"

"Mr. Day Guard!"

Cody frowned slightly as Frank walked forward, placing one of his large hands on the man's shoulders. "You said something about explaining?"

"... Yes..." Cody glanced at all three before glancing at the Cove. He stared at it a bit before grabbing a chair. "Tell me everything you know about the bite. Anything at all."

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

April 30-11:55 AM

Trucy awkwardly stared back at the small child, who was still sitting in the man's lap. Said man was still asleep, while her father had gone off to grab the papers Klavier and Ema came for. Ema watched the staring match, bored, her arms crossed.

"... Uhm... Hi..?" The boy blinked a bit before smiling, sliding off his father's lap. The boy walked over towards Trucy, before speaking. "Do you have them too..?" Trucy leaned down, curiosity evident in her eyes. "... Have what..?"

The boy jumped up next to her on the couch, placing his hands in his laps before whispering. "Do you have the bad dreams too..? With Gold man..?"

Ema looked at the boy with a confused look, uncrossing her arms. "Trucy, what is he talking about?"

"... Hmm..." Trucy glanced at the man on the other couch, the one the boy was sitting on earlier. The man yawned, covering his mouth, before opening his eyes. "... Robert, what are you doing..?" The boy, Robert, pouted as he looked down. "... I dunno Papa..."

"..." The man sighed, rubbing back his pitch black hair before smiling sheepishly at Trucy. "So sorry, Robert usually doesn't open up to people unless he wants... Something..." Trucy shrugged before gazing out of the window. "It's fine it's fine..." She then looked back down at Robert. "So, your name is Robert..?"

The boy nodded proudly as he placed a knuckle over his chest. "Robert Bartholomew Fitzgerald! Papa says it's a hard thing to say, so just Robert is fine!" Ema covered her mouth to hide a smirk, looking away as Trucy glanced at the man. "And you are..?"

The man sighed before slowly standing up, picking up a black stained towel off his lap, one Trucy didn't see before. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald. The proud father of this little guy here." He wrapped the towel around his neck, before lazily glancing behind her shoulder. "... By the hat on your gargantuan pile of 'props' my psychologist told me about, which you own, it seems you work at that place?"

Trucy turned to see the hat she forgot last night, before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah... The ears, I could do without."

Jeremy shrugged before picking up the small child, who buried his head into his Dad's shoulder. "Well, I'm heading off, and seems like you should too. Mike is probably gonna barge into this room in three..." Jeremy smirked as he glanced at the door. "Two... And..."

Said man slammed the door open, looking around for Trucy until his eyes landed on her. Jeremy only shrugged before sitting back down on the chair. "One."

Mike glanced at Jeremy before looking back at Trucy. "We have a problem."

* * *

"What do you mean she found out?" Mike attempted to catch up to Trucy as she ran outside, holding his glasses so they wouldn't hit the ground. "I mean exactly that, they were happy when I left. What worries me was how he acted, I'm afraid he might..." The words died on his lips as Trucy finally spotted the two.

Apollo was sitting on the trunk of the car while Athena was standing, her arms crossed as her mouth was in a tight frown. Athena didn't see Trucy until she was a few steps away from her. "At-Athena!" Athena tilted her head to the side as she glanced at her, flicking her moon earring. "Speaking."

"Athena! I'm so, so, so sorry for not telling you."

"Trucy"

"I didn't know if we should have told anyone, because maybe-"

"Truce." Apollo tapped her with his hooked hand, making sure it was with the blunt side and not the tip. "It's fine, calm down."

Trucy glanced at Athena before looking back at Apollo. "... She isn't mad..?" Athena sighed, placing her hands to her hips. "No, just a little... Upset. I don't get why you and Apollo..." She glanced at the man, who had found a sudden interest on the ground. "... Didn't tell us for awhile. And why he even dragged you to the backstage area..."

Apollo rubbed his hooked hand as he gazed at Trucy's bandaged arm. "... I'm sorry, but... I can't."

Mike, who had finally caught up, spoke up. "Tell us what, why can't he tell us?"

"... Apollo, we can talk later then. When we have the others here." Apollo didn't look up as he stood, shuffling his feet as he tipped his hat. Athena tilted her head to the side, flicking her moon earring. "One question you have to answer though is this..." She glanced towards the office building, her necklace flickering towards a darker blue. "Should we tell the Boss about this? About you?"

Apollo looked over towards the agency building before chuckling to himself. "If I know Mr. Wright, he probably found it out already."

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizza

April 30-12:48 PM

Cody flicked through the cameras, mumbling to himself as he did. "Where is he where is he..?" He stopped as a deep laugh resounded, while footsteps padded towards the right door. He quickly shut it, smirking. "Gotcha! Nice try Frank, but you ain't catching me this..."

A small moan sounded, which immediately turned his triumphant smirk into a disappointed pout. He glanced towards the right window, which had the light on. Chancey, as Chica, stood there. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Something akin to a smirk crossed the robot's beak, permitting a sigh to come from Cody. "Gosh darnit..."

He sat still, not putting up the camera. He crossed his arms, staring across towards the desk. "... I'm not doing it bunny boy."

"Pleeeaaassseee?" He heard a loud clank sound, probably from the animatronic clasping his hands together. "Just this one time..?"

He smirked, rubbing under his nose as he leaned back in his chair a bit. "Nope, you all agreed that you would stick to your usual routes, and since there's no fox around, then there's no need for me to..." A quick set of footsteps from the left side drawed a strangled moan from the man. "Chancey, Frank, I thought we agreed too-"

He was interrupted when a large figure stepped into the room. The figure, the fox animatronic, flicked up his eyepatch, which revealed a pitch black eye. He glared over Cody, a deep rumbling sound came from it.

"Billy... What is this..?"

A bright flash illuminated the room, followed by a man shuffling over towards the fox, his head down. "... We got bored... And decided to play a game..."

"... Hmm..."

The fox crossed his left arm, using his hook to poke his forehead. This would have dragged a small snicker from Cody if it weren't for the atmosphere of the room. "... Interesting... Can you give me some details about this game?"

The fox opened the right door, revealing the already frightened looking spirits on the other side. "How about you two? Chancey? Frank?"

Frank shuffled his feet, tipping his top hat to cover his eyes. "... It's kinda like... The thing we do at night..." Chancey held up a finger before speaking up. "E-except stuffing the guard in the suit, of course! We don't do that!"

"... So let me get this straight... You, all three of you, thought we should turn a thing, we have been doing for years to kill people, into some sort of _game_?"

"..." Cody held up a hand. "M-may I leave..?" Apollo glanced at the man before nodding. The man quickly stood up, and ran out, nearly slamming into a person coming in. He looked down into Trucy's eyes. She looked back up, curiosity evident in her eyes. "What's going on..?"

* * *

Cody shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know, but your brother is really upset. He just keeps whispering, he hasn't yelled once, but I think it's actually more intimidating."

Said person was still standing over the three children as Foxy, which for some reason was forced into that form the second he walked into the building. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't change back to looking like a human, so he gave up, and had walked towards the cove.

She watched as each child displayed their nervous tick. Frank bit his lip as he stared at the ground, Billy's left hand flexed slightly before he tapped the guitar on his back. Chancey looked Apollo straight in the eye, her left eye though, twitched slightly. "Mr. Justice, please, we were just bored, we wanted to play a game. Even Mr. Day Guard agreed to play with us."

Apollo shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "I do not think you are understanding the point I am giving. The thing is, this is not something to take lightly of. People have died over this 'game', people who had families, friends, lives to live. And each one ended here. Would you like it if your murder turned into some sick joke?"

Frank tipped his hat up, looking up at the fox in curiosity. "Hasn't it already though..?" The man took his hat off, grabbing its rim as he spoke. "Sh-shouldn't me and Chancey be with D-Dad instead of being here... A-and shouldn't Billy be with his younger brother and Mom?" He wiped his eyes as tears fell down his face. "A-and what a-about you? I'm s-sure you have f-family somewhere that you saw i-in the a-afterlife! Don't you w-want to see them again?"

Billy nodded as he grabbed the top of his guitar, careful not to hit the strings. "Wh-who did you see Mr. J-Justice? You never t-told us!"

The fox seemed taken aback, blinking a few times as both of his eyes flickered black.

_(A-Apollo..?)_

He turned, and ran out of the room through the left doorway, nearly ramming into Trucy as he did. She blinked in shock, not hearing the questions coming from the three spirits until Chancey tapped Trucy's shoulder. "Ms. Wright... Do you have any idea who he saw..?"

She stared at her before looking in the direction he ran off. "... I think... I have a feeling I do."

* * *

_**("Monster monster monster~")**_

Apollo growled as he walked into his cove, smacking the side of his robotic head. "Shut up..."

**_("Don't deny Mr. Justice, we both know it's true. We both know the shocked face of your dearest friend from that... One visit after the bite.")_**

* * *

_It was five days after the Bite, and still he refused to give up control to Foxy, to forget his human morals. _

_(I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine...)_

_He mumbled as he sat down, curled up into a ball in the form of Foxy. His tail swished across the ground slowly as he dragged a hook across his teeth. For some reason, he could taste the red liquid, and he was deeply afraid of this._

_Even if he himself didn't do it, it was still his 'body' in a sense. If he could even call a giant robot that used to have his corpse inside of him a body. The mechanics nearly broke him after the Bite to find out what was wrong, and when someone found his body, they tore him open to drag it out._

_Thankfully, they had shut him down when they did that, but only turned him back on after they safely placed him back in the Cove._

_"... Why..? Why couldn't I just die normally..?" A black liquid akin to tears started leaking from his eyes as staticky sounds came from his voicebox._

_He didn't hear footsteps approach him until the source of it coughed. He quickly turned, falling on his backside as he did._

_A shadow loomed in front of the cove, a jacket draped over their shoulders like a cape of sorts, wild, dark hair on their head. "... Hello..?" The person, a man, walked forward, their face still shrouded in darkness. "... Who... Were you..?" Apollo scooted back as the man walked forward. "D-Don't touch me!"_

_"... And why not..?" Apollo tried to scoot back more, but ended up running into a wall. "H-h-have you been living under a r-r-rock? I-I bit a man! An innocent b-b-bystander!"_

_The man kneeled down, his face somehow still covered by shadows as he reached out. Apollo didn't move at all, only staring at the man's pale hand. _

_When the man did touch his face, he felt a searing pain in his right eye and chest. He roared as he snatched the hand, holding the man in the air. He growled as the man stared at him, his face suddenly clear of darkness. _

_Apollo stared at the face, narrowing his eye as he growled at the man, who now was staring at him, wide eyed. "What did you just do to me?!"_

_The man didn't answer, he only reached out using his other hand and touched the fox again, this time, his vision was blinded as he felt the searing pain._

_He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. His eye were closed, gritting his teeth as the man gasped. He felt a hand grab his shoulder before picking him up, making him sit up. Apollo looked around lazily before his eyes widened. He saw the animatronic he was inhabiting layed a few feet away._

_He looked back at the man, who had silvery tears down his face. "A-Apollo? Is that really you?!"_

_"... Wait..." His eye widened, his mouth dropped as he realized who the dark haired man was. "Clay?!" The other man nodded eagerly, and Apollo finally noticed the large, red stain on the other man's shirt. "C-Clay I-I'm sorry I grabbed you... It just... Hurts..."_

_He looked down at himself, and was surprised to see him wearing his usual attorney outfit. He couldn't see out of one of his eyes if he tried, so he guessed that carried on into the afterlife as well. He was still missing his left hand, and he had a gaping hole in his chest._

_What did surprise him were the chains that were wrapped around his body, and seemed to be anchored into the animatronic fox. The other man, Clay, noticed the chains too. "... I'm so, so, sorry Apollo. I wished I could have prevented this, people like you don't deserve death like this."_

_Apollo hugged himself as he nodded. "I know Clay... But I rather have it me than another child..." Apollo wiped his eyes, smudging the black tear tracks coming down his face. Clay noticed them too. "W-were you crying..?"_

_"... C-Clay... I almost killed a man this week." The other man was taken aback by this sudden fact, he shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. "No, the Apollo I know of would have never done that!"_

_"Maybe I'm not Apollo then..." Clay leaned forward, shaking the other man's chained shoulders. "Apollo, look at me. I came here for a reason." _

_"..." The man looked up, his remaining eye full of regret. "... What..?"_

_Clay clamped a hand down on his shoulder, frowning. "... Be Foxy."_

_"... What?!"_

_"I know you're afraid of this... Thing Apollo. But please, if you don't want to hurt anyone anymore, let the robot take control!"_

_"... Are you sure..?" Apollo glanced at the animatronic, shaking slightly. "I... I don't want to be a monster..."_

_Clay nodded, smiling slightly as he did. "I'm sure Apollo... I promise." He grabbed his friend, and dragged him into a hug, careful not to pull on the chains that wrapped around his friend. "I promise." Apollo blinked a few times, his hair nearly falling into his empty eye socket. "..." He returned the embrace, burying his face into his friend's shoulder. "I missed you so much!"_

_Clay laughed as he hugged the man tightly, silvery tears falling from his eyes as his friend cried ones of pitch black. "I missed you too buddy... I missed you too..."_

* * *

**_("Admit it, before you knew who it was, you were going to kill him~")_**

Apollo now sat down, glaring at the chest as his eyes flickered.

**_("For shame though, that he could do that silly trick with your spirit... But this girl, your sister, she would be a nice addition to the family.")_**

"NO!" He gripped his head, his hook digging into his scalp. "You will not make me hurt Trucy. I have already hurt enough people..."

_**("And that's why you're a monster. You bit a man's skull off, you killed off so many guards, you even tried to rip your best friend's spirit to shreds. At least if you do this, your sister will be by your side.")**_

"... Apollo..?"

Apollo turned around, still sitting on the ground, to see Trucy standing in front of the cove entrance.

_**("Oh, there she is, why don't we get this over with? I don't want to fight you any longer.")**_

Apollo felt as if his spirit was being sucked into the animatronic, his gaze flickering to black in both of his eyes. He moaned as he gripped his head. **"**Trucy... **You ne**ed t**o..."** She shook her head as she ran into the cove, grabbing his hand. "Apollo, please, there has to be a way besides destroying you to stop this!"

Apollo slowly reached behind his head, only a flash of yellow remained on his animatronic eye. "O**ff... Now!"**

She reached up, and felt the back of Apollo's head until she felt the switch. She pressed it, and immediately, he began to shake. His spirit trying to resist the shut down of the robot. Trucy kneeled down as Apollo shook on the ground, slowly curling in on himself. "Apollo..." His vision began to darken, the last thing he heard was Trucy's muffled sobbing...

_**((A:N: To be honest, I don't really feel like editing this now. I just wrote this all in one day, and I think it's an accomplishment in on itself. And I have to say, I'm really proud of myself. This is almost 5,000 words, which is the longest chapter I wrote for this fanfic. Also, I would like to thank anyone who has read this so far and supported it. This is halfway to 4,000 views, and I have to say, it makes me smile a bit every time I look at. Then again, it makes me feel awful since I haven't updated this in about a month. XD R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))**_


	21. Chapter 21: A Small Misunderstanding

_**((A:N: This is actually the first time I had to completely wipe out an original idea for a chapter and start a different one. I pretty much had a lot of stuff going down, and writing was not on the top of the list to get things done. But now that every thing is out of the way, I can write. So REVIEWS!**_

_**Natekleh: In my own opinion it's the second scariest out of the first one. XD But yeah, I can't wait for the DLC so that we can know what's in it.**_

_**Elchikaah Haly: Emotion is my middle name. XD Thanks! And it's no problem. I enjoy long reviews.**_

_**guest2001: Oh, I wish you had an account to PM you on, but I guess this can work. After this, I plan on making the second one based around FNAF 2, which is pretty much where The Robotic Turnabout is based around. But I can guarantee that you will see a court case in this one. I'm glad you're enjoying it though! :D**_

_**SilverShark15: Ah, thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the OCs, since I usually worry about those the most...**_

_**Time to get this over with to the story. I do NOT own Ace Attorney or Five Nights at Freddys. They belong to Scott Cawthon or Capcom.)**_

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness seemed to surround 4 figures, laying limp on the floor. The chains they all wore barely visible in the 'new' animatronic bodies they wore, sharp teeth and claws not even rendering the chain useless. They all remained silent, until one of them opened their eyes.

The first was, what seemed to be, a purple bunny, or some sort of sick twisted form of it. Sharp fangs filled the robot's mouth as long, sharp talons dug slightly at the gaping hole in his chest. The rabbit looked around at the other three figures before sighing, shaking his head.

Just like every night since he awoke, he's gonna have to decide who could try to escape. Of course it was his first time seeing... What should be Freddy or Foxy, he knew what he had to do though.

He glanced at the three animatronics, examining each one before stopping at the fox. Of course, if one child was awake and left himself, the other child, and the guard here, Trucy would have to worry mostly because the child didn't know what to do.

But if he woke up the guard and the guard escaped...

The animatronic quickly got on his knees, shivering slightly at the fox animatronic's limp form. Out of the three, the guard had the most wear and tear, with most of his endoskeleton showing on his feet and legs, one ear almost completely missing with what looked like black rings around both of their eyes. The fur on the top of the jaw was ripped off, revealing sharp canines under a small coating of metal.

The bunny gulped before shaking the fox. "M-Mr. Justice..? W-wake up..."

The fox shifted a little before opening his eyes slowly. "W-w-w-what i-is it..?"

The bunny didn't say anything, he pushed the fox up before pointing at the door in the distance. "N-n-no t-time to explain M-M-Mr. Justice. Just g-g-go before h-h-he g-g-gets here. Go g-go go!"

The bunny pushed the fox animatronic, making the other stumble before running towards the door. The animatronic rabbit sighed in relief before hearing a small clank sound behind him. **"Wh-wh-where d-d-do you th-think y-you're g-going B-Bonnie?" **Something pulled the chains wrapped around him, making him turn to face the speaker. A pitch black animatronic bear stood behind him, wearing a golden bow tie and top hat, tears all over its body as sharp fangs filled its mouth. It held up the end of the chains, rattling them in truimph. **"D-don't y-you w-want to j-j-join your f-f-friends..?" **

The other bear animatronic stood, using its clawed hand to tap the chicken animatronic, looking towards the bunny. **"H-H-Hey B-B- **BILLY! RUN! **Bonnie. Wh-what d-do you th-think w-we sh-should do?"**

The chicken animatronic sat up, its rows of fangs somehow still able to make an actual voice from its voicebox. **"I-I th-think w-we sh-sh-**Shouldn't be this way!-**should g-get the troublemaker!"**

The pitch black bear sent some sort of dark energy through the chains around the bunny. The animatronic jolted, before laughing. **"G-G-Great i-i-i-**I never wanted this!-**idea Chica!"**

**"Well...**" The black animatronic bear pointed towards the door the guard ran out of, teeth bared in a smirk. **"Wh-wh-what a-are y-y-you waiting f-for?"**

* * *

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

April 30-11:55 PM

"Are you sure you don't need my help..?"

"Oh my gosh." Trucy slammed her head on her desk, groaning. "Cody, please, I've been fine these past four nights, the fifth won't kill me!" Cody scratched the back of his head, frowning uneasily as he glanced down the hallway. "I'm just... I'm just worried, alright?" Trucy pulled the tablet up, showing all animatronics shut down on stage. "... I am too... But have some faith! Now shoo, shoo." She pushed him outside before shutting the door, leaving the man to pout childishly outside the left window. "Just call me if you need me! I'll be outside with Mike in his car."

And with that, he ran off. "..." Trucy sighed, picking up the tablet right as the phone rang, opening the left door. All animatronics on stage were staring at the camera, pitch black eyes with white centers seeming to stare right into the camera. "Okay then... It seems I'm alone today... Unless by some miracle that thing forgot about Apollo..." She flicked through the cameras towards Pirate's Cove, slightly relieved to see no face popping out of the closed curtains.

Trucy slammed the tablet down, glaring at the desk as the phone kept ringing. "You're dead. You can't message me, you're-"

She was interrupted when garbled speech came out of the phone. She stopped moving, staring at the desk as the phone call went on.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming from the left side of the room until the phone call ended. "... Ah... Aaahhhh... AH!" She slammed the left door on Bonnie's face before picking up the tablet. "Not cool Sir, not cool!"

She could see Freddy's eyes in the girl's bathroom, while, from the crashing sound coming off the right, Chica was in the kitchen. She flicked towards Pirate's Cove to, still, see nothing there. "Alright, guess it's just Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy showing up tonight... I can do this... I can do this..." She set the camera down, rubbing her temples as she shut her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm Trucy Wright, and I'm fine..." She opened her eyes, and pressed the left door light. Satisfied that there was no shadow, she opened the door. "Alright now..." She quickly turned and slammed the right door at the sound of deep laughter. "Let's do this, I can do this..." She looked up, sighing as she read the time. "It's only 12:05, and I already have 93 percent power? It's gonna be a really long night then..."

_**(Time Skip: 5 hours later)**_

Trucy jumped as she slammed the right door button shut then turned on the left light. She groaned, lifting up the tablet again. "Leave Bonnie! Go away!" She slammed the right light button again, nearly screaming in frustration. "You too Chica? It wouldn't be a party without the both of you!" She slammed the left light, sighing in relief as she opened the door. "I guess Bonnie didn't want to hang out with you Chica..." She pushed both of the lights off before looking through the cameras. "... Okay, once again, Bonnie somehow got to back stage..." She flicked through the cameras, before stopping.

"Ha ha ha... Ha... Ha... Ha ha ha..."

She set down the tablet, her eyes wide in shock, before screaming.

In front of her stood Freddy. Well, it was gold and sitting down limp on the floor, but it was still Freddy. She threw the tablet up to cover her face, her breathing quick, in the strange illusion if that she could not see it, it could not see her.

She jumped at the sound of quick footsteps coming from the left, before setting the tablet down.

_(... I forgot to check Pirate's Cove!)_

She reached out to slam the left door when Foxy jumped in, slamming into the closed right door. She screamed as she quickly crawled under the desk in front of her, trying to evade the fox.

"Trucy..?" The animatronic pushed the left door button, shutting it, before kneeling down in front of the desk. "Trucy, are you-?"

"Get away from me!" The fox jumped back a bit before slumping forward, ears layed flat against its head. "Trucy, it'a alright, it's just me..."

Trucy scooted back a bit more under the desk, glaring at the fox. "I hate you! You took Polly away and crushed him, and now you want to do the same thing to me. You hurt almost everyone I love and I hate you so much!"

Black, oily tears started falling from the animatronic's eyes and from underneath the eye patch as it reached forward with it's non hooked hand. "Trucy... Please... It's me..." A bright flash envoloped the room, when it was gone, Apollo sat where the fox was, black tears streaming down his pale face as his eyepatch exposed his robotic eye. "... It's Apollo..."

"... Apollo..?" The other man nodded as Trucy crawled towards him. "Yes, it's me..." Trucy quickly crawled out from under the table, grabbing the man in a hug as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry... I-I th-thought y-you were..."

"Trucy, it's fine." Trucy looked up at his face, noticing how it was wiped clear of any emotion as he stared forward. "... No it's not..."

"It's... **I-it'**s f-f**ine..." **Apollo twitched as his eyes turned black, before quickly fading to their natural state. "S-see..?"

"..."

"..." Apollo sighed in defeat before standing up, opening the left doorway. "At least be careful, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, he ran out of the office down the right hall, a bright flash coming from the left window as he sprinted by.

"..." Trucy quickly got up, after checking to see if the golden bear from earlier had disappeared, and quickly sat back down on the chair, looking over the tablet. "... 5:55 and having 7% power..? Okay, that's actually pretty nice..." She flicked the right door light, before sighing to see Chica was still standing there. "Alrighty, it seems you won't leave anytime soon." She placed the tablet down, before clicking the left door light. "... Alright, let's try this..."

She sat down in front of the left door, completely ignoring both the tablet and the right door. "Since Foxy won't come running down the hall, Bonnie is pretty easy to watch over!"

So for the last five minutes of her shift, she only focused on the left door, occasionally flicking the light on to see if anyone was there.

**Ding dong ding dong... Ding dong ding dong... Yeah!**

Quick footsteps followed, coming from the left doorway, before the three younger spirits hopped in. Frank stayed by the door as Billy and Chancey hugged Trucy. The blond spirit had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I-it happened a-again! I'm s-so sorry..." Trucy laughed uneasily as she patted the two of the spirit's heads. "It's fine! As long as we're all fine, then we're all good!"

"B-but I-I'm not..." Trucy stood up straight as the two spirits let go, sitting down cross legged on the ground. "Wait, Apollo hasn't done his Chords of Steel yet?"

"Ooohhh..." Trucy glanced up at Frank, who's eyes widened in recognition. "So that's where that loud screaming was coming from..."

"Excuse you it is not screaming." Frank turned down the hall to see Apollo walking up, frowning. "It is my Chords of Steel at work."

"Uhm... Mr. Justice..?" Chancey raised her hand, tilting her head to the side. "What's this 'Chords of Steel'..?"

"Oh boy here we go..." Billy sighed as he took the guitar off his back, strumming quietly. Apollo sent a glare at the purple haired spirit before turning towards Chancey. "It's something I used to do a lot. It's pretty much yelling I'm fine. Like this." Apollo took a deep breath before shouting. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!" He then pointed towards Chancey. "You try it."

"... But I'm Chancey." Apollo sighed, shaking his head as he sat down. "Exactly. You say you're fine. Here, I'm Chancey Schmidt and I'm..?"

"Dead."

"Chancey no." Frank pointed to himself. "Like this, I'm Frank Schmidt, and I'm fine!"

Chancey tilted her head to the side before yelling. "I'm Frank Schmidt and I'm fine!" Apollo moaned as he facepalmed. "No, you're Chancey."

"That's what I've been saying!"

Trucy couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing, almost falling off the chair she sat in. Apollo leaned forward, sweating slightly. "Trucy you're not helping." Trucy covered her mouth, smirking. "Sorry, I can't help it..." Apollo sighed as he stood up, glancing over towards Chancey and Frank. "By the way, you two need to clean the kitchen. For people who can't cook, you sure like throwing the flour." The two siblings moaned, but reluctantly walked through the right doorway as Trucy opened it. "I'll go help them too..." Trucy quickly stood up, and followed the two into the kitchen. "Wow..."

It looked like what any normal pizzeria kitchen would look like. Grey being the only colour in the room, mostly due to the fact nearly everything was steel. A small island stood in the middle, stoves on top of it. Pans littered everywhere as the room was covered in flour and some sort of kitchen oil. "... How even?"

Frank chuckled uneasily as he started picking up a few pots. "Yeah... I think it would be worse if we were in control... D-didn't Mr. Hackins have to clean up the floor before we played because we had a kitchen fight?"

Chancey sighed as she went towards a sink, turning on the water. "Don't remind me... Ms. Wright, can you pass me a cloth please?" Trucy nodded as she grabbed a, surprisingly, clean cloth on the island, handing it to the spirit. "I... Have a question."

Chancey hummed as she grabbed the dish Frank handed to her, covered in flour. "So... What happens... When you're not in control?"

Frank and Chancey both froze up, staring off into space. "..." Frank sighed as he grabbed another pot. "We don't remember how it happens, it's like a dream."

Chancey snorted as she handed the pot to Trucy. "Or a nightmare."

"Yeah... A nightmare..." Frank's frown seemed to deepen as he grabbed the last pot, holding about 3 of them at once, before handing them to Chancey. "Just... A nightmare..."

_**((A:N: I'll end this here. Sorry for the long wait guys, but I actually finished this. XD R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family.))**_


End file.
